Kisu Kara Hajimaru 01
by Wonnie
Summary: Kisu Kara Hajimaru.. apa yang kalian pikirkan membaca kata ini? suatu hari Youngmin tak sengaja membaca fanfic BL/Yaoi milik sahabatnya ketika smp Lee Jeongmin. matanya terbelalak ketika namanya tercantum dalam cerita tersebut dan parahnya lagi ia beradegan -ehm-mesra dengan dongsaengnya. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?Jo Twins,JongGwii,Niel(TeenTop)XHyo(OC) slight DongWoo,SeongJeong.
1. Chapter 01

**FF Kisu Kara Hajimaru part1**

21 November 2012 pukul 19:45

Dashhh~

Bola itu ditendang dengan akurat menuju gawang dan …

Goallllllllll~

Kyaaaaaaaaaa~

Kwangmin-sama sukidayooo~

Kwangmin-sama Saranghaeyooo~

Kwangmin-sshi cium akuuuu! *buset dah nih cewe2 pengen ane penggal neriakin nampyeon ane sembarangan #Author gga nyante.*

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru part1

Main Cast : Jo Twins

Other Cast /figuran : another Boyfriend member, SuJu,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Romance,fluff,BL/YAOI plus comedy dikit.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : **Wonnie^^;;;**

A/N: hay hay hayyyyy memberdeullll,annyeong. Ada yang engga kangen? Bagus entar ane beneran Hiatus deh dari dunia per-epep-an(?) *lupakan okey lagi gila. Selamat tettoottt jduar #kembang api critanya xixixi. Ane bawa yang berpart. Selamat menunggu ...artinya kisu kara hajimaru itu...semua berawal dari ciuman. Tiga kata itu yang paling ane suka seumur hidup. oh ya...mari kita tinggalkan dunia keartisan mereka sejenak saat membaca ini, ane Harap kalian semua yang membaca ini Gunakan imajinasi kalian sebaik seru sesudahsebelumnya tolong author sangat mengharapkan RCL yang layak atas pengorbanan author yang jauh jauh kewarnet hujan-hujanan,becek ga ada ojek yang mirip Kwangminnie :p *banyak bacot.

==========Happy Reading===========

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~

Suara teriakkan yeoja-yeoja sangat keras mendominasi di pinggir lapangan terhadap seorang Namja berambut hitam kecoklatan,bermata bulat,bibir tebal nan sexy dan postur tubuh ideal layaknya pangeran. Mereka berharap ,sang pangeran tersenyum kearah mereka, namun itu mungkin hal yang langka, karena selain disebut Charming prince karena pribadi yang polos dan senyumnya yang mampu membuat orang meleleh, namja bernama Jo Kwangmin ini juga dijuluki sebagai Ice Prince karena terkadang jarang memperlihatkan perasaannya pada orang …dia mempunyai pribadi unik yang kita sebut 4D atau pribadi Ganda. Namun itu menjadi daya tarik bagi setiap Yeoja yang melihatnya.

Kwangmin sempat melirik kearah bagian yeoja-yeoja yang histeris padanya beberapa kali, ia nampak seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang,lalu mata hitam bulatnya menemukan wajah orang yang ia cari dibelakang yeoja-yeoja itu sedang berusaha menyembulkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat kelapangan ,namun tetap terhalangi oleh yeoja yang bergerombol didepannya. Walau begitu ia senang, senyum-pun mengembang manis dibibirnya dan membuat yeoja-yeoja itu kegirangan dan histeris mengira kwangmin tersenyum kearah mereka. 'ishhh apa yang mereka teriakkan? Berisik sekali…' Kwangmin membatin kesal, ia-pun melanjutkan latih tanding antara SMA Kirin dengan SMA Myeongji. Walau hanya latih tanding mereka sangat serius dan gesit menggiring dan mengoper bola.

.

.

.

"chk…yeoja ini masih saja meneriaki adikku?ash…jinjjayo,apa mereka tak lelah sama sekali,setiap kali latihan selalu begini? aku tidak bisa melihat adikku berlatih karena mereka lebih baik aku kembali ke ruang kesehatan sekolah." Seorang namja pirang mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat adik kembarnya berlatih sepakbola hampir setiap banyaknya yeoja-yeoja bertebaran(?) dipinggir lapangan yang dihalangi pagar besi setinggi 10 meter. Ia sedang bertugas membantu uisa songsaenim menjaga ruang kesehatan sekolah karena sang uisa mendadak ada keperluan diluar hingga namja pirang ini yang kebetulan lewat dan memang sedikit pengalaman tentang pertolongan pertama , dilihat dari dalam tas-nya yang selalu membawa kotak p3k kemana-mana dengan alasan jika kwangmin atau dirinya terluka maka ia akan itu mungkin alasan yang logis(?). dan itu diketahui oleh sang uisa songsaenim karena namja pirang bernama Youngmin ini pernah membantunya mengobati luka murid-murid yang berkelahi. Sehingga sang uisa mempercayakan Youngmin untuk menjaga ruang kesayangannya. Lalu,karena ia bosan berdiam diri diruangan serba putih ini, ia iseng mengambil i-pad kesayangannya dan berkunjung kesebuah Blog milik temannya semasa SMP.

"enggg… ,hahaha dia masih menggunakan nickname itu rupanya khkhkhkh~" youngmin terkikik geli mengenang kenangannya bersama Jeongmin teman semasa smp-nya. Semenja lulus SMP, Jeongmin Pindah ke luar negri tepatnya AS,Las Vegas karena ayahnya bekerja menjadi sutradara yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Ia-pun iseng melihat foto-foto jeongmin yang ada di Blog itu untuk melepas Rindu.

"Jeongie-ah Bogoshippo…" cairan bening hampir menggenang dimatanya. "ah! Beberapa jam yang lalu jeongmin mem-publish sesuatu…" sinar matanya kembali cerah. Namja pirang ini menggerakkan jari-nya men-scroll secara pelan kebawah, ia membaca sesuatu 'FanFictions?apa itu?' batinnya. Ia tidak mengerti,lalu mulai membaca satu persatu kata yang tertulis indah dilayar i-padnya. 'ohhh…jeongie-ah kau sedang mempelajari membuat scenario?agar bisa menjadi sutradara yang hebat seperti ayahmu? Padahal dulu kau ingin menjadi penyanyi legendaris seperti ibumu…xixixi' pikirnya. Membuatnya terkekeh kembali. Ia kembali men-scroll kebawah membaca setiap kata yang tertata rapi dan mudah dimengerti serta diksi yang baik.

…

_Didalam ruangan serba putih seorang namja berambut pirang termenung memandang jauh keluar bingkai jendela…entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya,tiba-tiba wajah orang yang disayanginya terlintas begitu saja didalam benaknya. Ia menghela napas. Keheningan didalam ruangan terusik oleh suara pintu yang terbuka._

"_hyung…kau sedang apa? Kenapa melamun seperti ini ?" seorang namja berambut hitam merangkulkan tangannya dileher namja pirang yang sedang terduduk dikursi, lalu namja berambut hitam itu mengecup pipi namja pirang yang tak lain adalah kakak kembar laki-lakinya._

"_apa yang kau lakukan Kwangmin?" namja pirang yang diketahui kakak dari kwangmin,menyentakkan tangan kwangmin kasar untuk melepaskan tangannya dari memerah,entah karena marah ataukah karena malu._

"_jo youngmin,aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu, bahwa aku jo kwangmin mencintaimu sebagai orang lain, bukan kakak kandungku. Kumohon youngmin,aku tak tahan lagi jika kau mendiami-ku seperti ini…" kwangmin menarik kasar tangan youngmin ,lalu membanting-nya keatas kasur yang ada didekat jendela,kemudian menindih tubuh mata youngmin membulat ,ia tak menyangka adiknya mempunyai perasaan yang terlarang ,tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya-pun mencintai adik kembarnya ini._

"_tapi…kwangmin, hubungan kita tidak akan bisa berhasil,walaupun aku juga mencintaimu…hiks" youngmin meneteskan airmatanya. Ia-pun tak sanggup menahan perasaanya terhadap orang yang saat ini memandangnya nanar._

"_hyung…uljima, aku tidak peduli jika keluarga kita melarang hubungan kita, aku mencintaimu hyung,jadilah namjachingu milikku…" lirih kwangmin mengusap cairan bening yang keluar melalui sudut mata youngmin, lalu mencium lembut bibir rose pink youngmin. Youngmin membalasnya, kwangmin makin mengganas mencium bibir youngmin._

…

"aaa…apa ini? Ke..kk kenapa…kenapa begini?aku… dengan kkkwang…kwangmin…?" tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Dadanya seakan meledak membaca tulisan yang barusaja ia baca.

"kenapa jeongmin menulis skenario dengan memakai namaku? Arrrrgghhh~" youngmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka jika orang lain mengimajinasikan dirinya dengan kwangmin seenak perutnya. (ni youngmin lagi nyindir Wonnie^^;;; rupanya #asah golok. Tapi apa jadinya kalau jotwins baca ff jotwins coba? #menggila.)

.

.

.

Klekkk~

"permisi…" ucap seseorang membuka pintu.

"I ii iiiyaaaa sebentar" youngmin kaget lalu meletakkan i-padnya terburu-buru tapi…

Bruggghhh~

buku-buku yang ada dimeja jatuh berserakkan dilantai karena tersenggol youngmin. Namja pirang itu segera bersimpuh kalang kabut membereskan buku-buku itu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. Semenjak membaca fanfic milik jeongmin hatinya kacau tidak karuan. Tiba-tiba tangan orang yang datang itu ikut memungut buku, youngmin mengenali gelang merah yang dipakai orang itu 'jangan-jangan…' batinnya ketakutan,ia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu dalam keadaan hati yang semrawut begini .ia mendongak.

"k…kk kkk Kwangmin!" youngmin membelalakkan matanya sebulat mungkin dan menunjuk wajah kwangmin dengan jari telunjukknya seperti melihat hantu, heboh sendiri. Kwangmin yang juga kaget gara-gara youngmin memperlakukan dirinya seakan makhluk luar angkasa hanya mengerja-ngerjapkan matanya memandang ekspresi hyungnya. 'hyung-ku kerasukan setan ya?' pikir kwangmin sambil melirik kearah kanan,kiri dan belakangnya memastikan hanya ada dia dan hyungnya, lalu kwangmin meunjuk dirinya sendiri memberi tatapan aneh pada youngmin yang sepertinya membatu dihadapannya.

"yah, aku kwangmin hyung,kau kenapa bisa ada disini? Kemana uisa Onew-sangtae itu?" Kwangmin berbicara sambil masih membereskan buku-buku itu lalu meletakkan kembali ketempat semula.

"ya...yah... dia sedang ada urusan penting diluar,jadi aku disuruh menjaga ruangan kesayangannya ini sampai semua klub pulang." Youngmin malah memperhatikan pergerakkan tangan kwangmin yang dengan cepatnya sudah membereskan kekacauan yang barusan terjadi olehnya.

"hahhhh...kenapa kau mau saja disuruh olehnya?kukira kau sudah pulang tadi." Youngmin memperhatikan tubuh Kwangmin yang kotor dan dipenuhi luka dan , ia mengambil kotak p3k diatas meja.

"ohh ya hyung,karena kau disini,maka tolong obati aku ya^^ kau mau kan?" Kwangmin berbinar-binar memohon pada Youngmin. Yang diatatap malah terdiam beku,lalu menyeret Kwangmin agar duduk di kursi dan mulai mengobati Kwangmin.

.

.

.

"A...aduh...duh...awww, pelan pelan hyung! Sakit tahu" Kwangmin menghindari kapas yang akan menyentuh luka dipipinya.

"Suruh siapa kau berlatih sampai seperti habis dikeroyok begini?kau bermain bola atau berantem sih?" Youngmin makin sadis menempelkan kapas itu kewajah kwangmin. Ia kesal karena melihat dongsaengnya terluka seperti ini .baginya 'rasa sakit Kwangmin adalah rasa sakitnya Juga'. Benar-benar Hyung yang sangat baik bukan?

"ahhh...mi...mian hyung...aww, pelan pelan kataku!" teriak kwangmin. Lalu mencengkram kedua pergelangan Youngmin kuat. Wajah Kwangmin memerah saat menyadari bahwa wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah hyung-nya.

Plakkk~

"aigooo~ hyung kenapa memukulku huh? Dasar hyung sinting!" waduh keceplosan. Batin kwangmin ngeri dengan ekspresi Youngmin yang sudah ditekuk dan dikepalanya terdapat empat siku-siku menandakan betapa kesalnya dia.

"BABOYA! Bocah ingusan macam kau berani mengataiku sinting!? Kau yang sinting!" Youngmin menggeplak kepala Kwangmin dengan buku tebal tentang sejarah kesehatan, hingga bertambahlah luka pada kepala Kwangmin. Ckck sungguh malang. Namun Kwangmin ,menyentil kening Youngmin dengan kwangmin jika ia tidak bisa membalas serangan ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya.

Gubrakkkkk~

Kursi yang diduduki Youngmin terjungkal kebelakang karena kwangmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjewer kedua ikut jatuh dengan posisi kwangmin yang berada menindih Youngmin. Keduanya termagu masih berpikir apa yang terjadi saat ini pada mereka berdua,lalu saat menyadarinya,mata mereka membulat selebar yang mereka bisa.

Chuuu~

"uummpphhhhh...hmmpp" youngmin meronta,tapi bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir kwangmin. Tiba tiba kwangmin menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Kenapa ini? Kenapa bisa terjadi?

Huwaaaaaaa. Batin youngmin berteriak.

======Bersambung======

RCL RCL RCL RCL RCL

Hayo dong...erceel gimana tanggapan kalian?terusin apa kaga?semangatin dong... :p

ngasal tag nih hehehe MIANHAEEEEE~

#bow

Wonnie^^;;;


	2. Chapter 02

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part2

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins"

Other Cast /figuran : other Boyfriend member, SuJu,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Boys Love,OOC,Miss Typo(s),Romance,Soft Kiss,Comedy.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : a href= LokiLocketsMintzWonnie/a+Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! Don't like yaoi don't read this,close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!?

Wonnie+Jeong : annyeong memberdeul sekalian^^;;; kami Lee bersaudara,berkolaborasi dalam pembuatan fanfic ini hehehe.

Jeong : jarang-jarang kan aku jadi author *benerin kacamata* apalagi sama Saengie-ku Wonnie-ah *Senyum angelic 1000watt*

Wonnie : ne Oppa ane tercinta #kecup pipi Jeong. #dihajar author JeongRhie dan Reflections ga ketinggalan sama Hyunseong Oppa.

Jeong : Tahan semuanya jangan sakiti Saengie-ku #Melas 1000watt. #pada pingsan.#Wonnie menang. Walaupun aku mesra dengan saengie-ku, cintaku hanya padamu JeongRhie,Seongie,juga Reflections. Mmuahhh salam sayang untuk orang yang ada disamping anda^^;;; #tebar Kecup. #Jeong Korban Kiss.

JeongRhie : ape kate lu pada deh #pergi ketempat asalnya. *Wonnie+Jeong hening*

Wonnie : oppa ,sejak kapan calon anae-mu juga memakai logat betawi kaya ane? #cengo tingkat dewa.

Jeong : Entahlah saengie, oppa belum meriksa kesehatan tubuh akhir-akhir ini #gaje mode on.

Wonnie : apa hubungannya sama periksa kesehatan oppa?

Jeong : sudahlah, kau cerewet sekali saengie.*bekep mulut Wonnie pake lakban*

Wonnie : hmmmppp hhmmmppp

Jeong : sudah memberdeul jangan lihat kebelakangku ya #nyanyi peterpan. Dibelakangkuuu…wooo..dibelakangkuuu…wooo. eh sekarang udah ganti nama jadi NOAH ya xixixi yasud Happy Reading ne~

Wonnie : dan jangan blupa berimajinasi #ala spongebob.

Jeong : loh? Saeng kok bisa lepas lakbannya? *heran tingkat dewa*

Wonnie : karena itu jalan ninjaku…*pletakkk. Ya iyalah oppa bisa lepas tuh lakban nista, orang tangan ane gga di iket,ya bisa lepas #jeong cengo~ fufufu

A/N: apa yah? Senang mendapat komenan yang mendukung ane juga komenan kritik membangun kalian huuhuuu Sruuutt #terharu berat sampe meler. Nah,Mianhamnida lama ngepostnya #bow , soalnya ane banyak banget tugas *padahal males* ini juga ngetiknya pas lagi kuliah praktek pemrograman 1,jadi gg merhatiin soalnya tuh udh dipelajari wktu SMK plus mudah malah curhatNarsis. Tetep yah komenan sangat dibutuhkan ,setimpal dong ane post ente semua komenLike jangan maen closePage aja oke^^. Memberdeul kejam ane juga bisa Kejam*emang ane kejam sih dari lahir*

Sebelumnya di : a href=" notes/posting-byf/ff-kisu-kara-hajimaru-part1/3047 79012959654"PC : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part1/a a href=" notes/posting-byf/ff-kisu-kara-hajimaru-part1/3047 79012959654" : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part1/a a href=" notes/posting-byf/ff-kisu-kara-hajimaru-part1/3047 79012959654" : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part1/a

Gubrakkkkk~

Kursi yang diduduki Youngmin terjungkal kebelakang karena kwangmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjewer kedua ikut jatuh dengan posisi kwangmin yang berada menindih Youngmin. Keduanya termagu masih berpikir apa yang terjadi saat ini pada mereka berdua,lalu saat menyadarinya,mata mereka membulat selebar yang mereka bisa.

Chuuu~

"uummpphhhhh...hmmpp" youngmin meronta,tapi bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir kwangmin. Tiba tiba kwangmin menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Kenapa ini? Kenapa bisa terjadi?

Huwaaaaaaa. Batin youngmin berteriak.

~~~Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part2~~~

Youngmin pov

Youngmin's room.

"hhhufffftttt~~~" aku memandang cermin dihadapanku sambil meraba-raba bibirku, aku langsung pulang setelah kejadian itu, sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, aku jadi kacau, bagaimana bisa tulisan di blog Jeongmin menjadi kenyataan? Apa ini kebetulan?atau disengaja? tapi...Jeongmin tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kwangmin,karena semasa SMP aku dan Kwangmin berbeda ...disebut kebetulan juga terasa aneh. Ahhhh tak bisa berpikir lagi. Kalau diingat-ingat...

_**Flashback**_

"_uummpphhhhh...hmmpp" Kwangmin membuka bibirku dengan bibirnya dan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah masuk kedalam mulutku, lalu bergerak seperti mengabsen gigi-ku satu persatu, mengelus elus permukaan lidahku lalu melilit lidahku. Aku tidak bisa berontak karena entah kenapa aku mengalah diperlakukan seperti itu._

_"k...hhh...kwang...ummph...kwangmin!" aku mendorong kwangmin menjauh dariku. Paru-paruku terasa terbakar akibat kwangmin tidak memberiku celah untuk bernapas. Aku menatapnya tajam, walau ia sedang menundukkan wajahnya aku tidak rela jika ia memperlakukan aku seperti ini dikemudian hari, dan jika diingat yang pernah menciumku itu hanyalah Eomma sewaktu kecil, berarti Kwangmin telah merebut first kiss-ku!_

_"ssshhhhh~ mianhae hyung aku tak sengaja,entahlah hyung tadi...aku merasa nyaman…" katanya sambil memegangi bibirnya, ia nampak berpikir keras apa dengan yang akan diucapkannya. Aku masih saja menatapnya sangat tajam._

_"apa maksudmu hah! Beraninya kau...ukh!" aku masih terlalu shock lalu aku berlari keluar ruang kesehatan meninggalkan Kwangmn yang masih terpaku ditempat._

_Drap drap drap~_

_"Hyung! Tunggu aku...Hyung!" kudengar dia memanggilku, namun aku tetap berlari menghindari kwangmin yang mungkin tidak mengejarku._

_**Flashback off**_

"aaarrrggghhhh~ aku harus bagaimana jika aku bertemu kwangmin?" aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk-ku, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih. Masih teringat yang namanya Fanfiction itu 'ahhh aku ingin membacanya lagi/' .akhirnya aku meraba-raba kasurku hendak mencari i-pad ku...namun teringat bahwa semua barangku tertinggal di ruang kesehatan!

"hyaaaaa~ aku meninggalkan semua barangku disana? Baboya baboya baboyaaa~" bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini T_T dan...aku juga lupa meng-close blog Jeongmin! Bagaimana jika kalau Kwangmin membacanya? Gyaaaa~ makin bingung aku harus bertindak seperti apa didepan kwangmin nanti 'aarrrrggghhh' huwaaaa jika ada lubang, rasanya aku ingin masuk kedalamnya! (wonnie+jeong : #gali lubang. Youngyoung nih udah jadi lubangnya ,silakan masuk fufufu~ Youngmin : #masuk lubang. -1menit- ngapain Gua masuk lubang gaje ini! Apa jadinya sang Prince Charisma kotor-kotoran didalem lubang,konyol. Ahh kalian hanya menambah keGalau-an-ku,Dasar author Duo Sinting. Wonnie+Jeongie : ctik..ctik..ctik..Dasar Cast gg tau diri! #kubur Young,lau Kaburrr takut diserbu Royalties dan memberdeul plus author laen.)

Youngmin pov end

Kwangmin pov

"hemmm~ yah…Youngmin kabur…hah! Dia belum selesai mengobatiku,main kabur saja." Yah dia kabur juga karenaku sih…ckck kenapa aku ini…dan akhirnya aku mengobati luka tubuhku sendiri. Setelah selesai kuraba kembali bibirku yang sempat bersentuhan dengan bibir Youngmin…'Masih terasa' pikirku edan.

"ternyata bibir Youngmin hyung lembut dan manis ya hehe…" akh aku berpikiran aneh lagi tentang hyung. Aku dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalaku berharap pikiran itu hilang dari kepalaku. Kenapa bisa ucapan dan hatiku berlwanan begini? Hatiku merasa bersalah…tapi ucapanku lain. Ternyata baru kusadari sifat 4D ini menyebalkan sekali, membuatku sulit. (Wonnie : sama kwang,kita 4D couple makanya ane suka ame lu #ditendang semua orang.)

"hhh~ sepertinya aku harus membelikan hyung deobbokki agar dia mau memaafkanku…" saat aku akan membuka pintu hendak keluar ruangan. Aku melihat barang-barang Youngmin hyung diatas meja.'sepertinya dia lupa membawa barang-barangnya serta kabur tadi,yasudahlah aku akan membawanya' batinku ketika pribadi malaikatku muncul. Aku buru-buru membereskan barangnya, aku melihat i-padnya tergeletak manis diatas meja uisa Onew-sangtae,kalau bicara tentang dia…pasti saat ini dia sedang menemani pacarnya yang bernama Key itu berbelanja dan meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai uisa ckck besok aku akan membolos pelajaran fisika-nya hyoyeon songsaenim untuk memeras si uisa somplak itu,karena hanya aku yang mengetahui rahasianya itu hahaha #WonnieKwang ketawa edan. .ahh…kalau begini pribadi devil-ku keluar lagi. Daripada sifat lainku bermunculan LEBIH BAIK aku main game sebentar di i-pad Hyung. Aku langsung membuka kuncinya dan langsung dihadapi dengan kode pengaman,'hyung sangat privasi sekali sih' namun sayang hyung-ku tercinta…Saengie-mu ini dengan mudahnya mengetahui kode rahasiamu. YK623723~ (ada yang tahu tentang angka 623723(MutsumiNatsumi)? Itu yang ada di anime Keroro Gunso,padahal Wonnie benci bgt yang namanya katak kodok sejenisnya tapi buat dia pengecualian /).

Password Correct.

"yes, passwordnya benar" aku jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan yang aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku sesenang .namun, yang pertama kali kulihat bukanlah wallpaper Winnie the pooh favoritnya, melainkan sebuah blog yang tulisannya padat dan mungil-mungil. 'ukh,aku anti dengan tulisan sebanyak ini…' aku yang tak tertarik untuk membacanya ,hendak menekan tombol merah berlambang X. tapi,ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik, aku menemukan namaku diantara tulisan padat itu dan hebatnya marganya pun Jo-. Hebat bukan,namaku diplagiat oleh orang lain'itu tandanya aku keren' batinku mulai Narsis edan.

Ahh aku sudah mengeluarkan berapa sifatku hari ini… ==' sungguh hari special sampai sifatku berhamburan segera membaca pelan-pelan tulisan itu walau aku pusing membacanya. :p

…

"_Jo Youngmin, aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu, bahwa aku Jo Kwangmin mencintaimu sebagai orang lain, bukan kakak kandungku. Kumohon youngmin, aku taktahan lagi jika kau mendiami-ku seperti ini…" kwangmin menarik kasar tangan youngmin, lalu membantingnya keatas kasur yang ada didekat jendela, kemudian menindih tubuh youngmin. Kedua mata youngmin membulat, ai tak menyangka adiknya mempunyai perasaan terlarang , tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya-pun mencintai adik kembar-nya ini._

"_tapi… kwangmin, hubungan kita tidak akan bisa berhasil,walaupun aku juga mencintaimu…hiks" youngmin meneteskan air matanya. Ia-pun tak sanggup menahan perasaannya terhadap orang yang saat ini memandangnya nanar._

"_hyung…uljima, aku tidak peduli jika keluarga kita melarang hubungan ini,aku mencintaimu hyung, jadilah namjachingu milikku…" lirih kwangmin mengusap cairan bening yang keluar melalui sudut mata Youngmin, lalu mencium lembut bibir rose pink youngmin. Youngmin membalasnya, kwangmin makin mengganas mencium bibir youngmin. Lama mereka saling menyesap rasa manis dari organ terlembut itu._

"_hhh…kwangmin…kau berjanjilah padaku,bahwa kau akan terus mencintaiku dan disisiku walau masa depan kita sedikit sulit…" youngmin memandang kwangmin dengan tatapan takut dan memohon. Kwangmin mencium kening dan kedua mata youngmin tulus dengan lembutnya._

"_hyung…tidak, Youngmin aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menjagamu selama nyawa ini masih ada dalam ragaku, dan akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi…asalkan kau pun mau berjanji padaku juga tidak akan meninggalkanku hyung…"wajah kwangmin merona dan terasa panas, Youngmin tersenyum lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking youngmin 'Pink Promise'_

…

"hiks hiks hiks, aku terharu sekali membacanya, seakan kisah ini nyata…" kwangmin menyusut airmatanya dengan sapu tangan yang diambilanya dari dalam tas youngmin.

"tunggu! Kenapa aku malah terharu begini? Harusnya aku…ah, tapi ini keren sekali. Aku harus meindungi Youngmin sebagaimana karakter aku dicerita ini!" tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan gejolak didadaku mengingat adegan yang beum pernah aku bayangkan bersama Youngmin hyung.

"sebaiknya aku pulang dan segera minta maaf pada hyung^^" lalu aku kembali kelapangan dan meminta izin pulang pada pak pelatih aka choi minho songsaenim yang sejak tadi sudah menyuruhku pulang dan beristirahat untuk pertandingan antar sekolah dengan SMA myeongji,Sabtu nanti.

.

.

.

"Songsaenim aku ijin pulang terlebih ada keperluan." Dengan gesit tangaku membereskan barangku yang ada dikursi diruang ganti,lalu kembali menemui pelatih dengan menenteng tas besar milikku dan tas kecil milik youngmin.

"baiklah kau sudah sedari tadi saya menyuruhmu pulang,kau kuharapkan bisa bermain bagus saat pertandingan nanti dan satu lagi aku ini masih muda jangan terlalu formal padaku…" ceramah pelatihku panjang lebar, karena merasa aku tak menghiraukannya, ia menyentil keningku dan otomatis aku meringis lalu mengusap-usap keningku. 'ternyata kening disentil itu sakit juga yah!'

"ah Hyung-ku bilang ia menyukai cara bicaraku yang formal ini kok, baiklah songsaenim aku pulang dulu." Aku segera melangkah daripada membuang waktuku jika berbincang dengan pelatih jangkung bermata kodok aneh itu, tapi sebelum langkahku terlalu jauh,ia melayangkan perkataan yang membuatku membatu ditempat.

"kau sangat menyukai hyung-mu yang bernama Youngmin itu ya, nampaknya kau patuh sekali padanya, atau jangan-jangan…" ucapnya dengan seringai yang aku bisa mengetahuinya padahal aku tida menatap wajahnya…aku juga bingung. ==' namun aura yang dipancarkannya sepertinya begitu. Hiiii.

"te-tentu saja! Diakan hyung-ku satu-satunya! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" teriakku spontan. Entahlah…aku jadi mengingat tulisan itu…'_ mencium lembut bibir rose pink youngmin. Youngmin membalasnya, kwangmin makin mengganas mencium bibir youngmin. Lama mereka saling menyesap rasa manis dari organ terlembut itu.' _"ukh,aku jadi terbayang begini...ckck"

"tapi,perilakumu seperti kau mencintainya, hihihi aku tidak melihat wajahmu tapi telingamu memerah Kwangie awww!" ucapnya gila dengan tertawa .

"Hentikan! Kau menyebalkan!aku pergi! Ckck" dengan langkah cepat, aku meninggalkan songsaenim sinting itu masih tertawa mengejekku.

Kwangmin pov end

.

.

.

Kios deobokki

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan berambut hitam berdiri menatap horror sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya, karena pemandangan dihadapannya ini begitu spektakuler dan mengerikan. Banyak siswa, mahasiswa, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, sampai kakek-nenek-pun ada mengantri untuk membeli ddeobokki yang disukai segala golongan manusia dikorea.

"Hey! Anak muda jika kau nyelonong antrian kau akan kuhabisi!" namja tampan kita ini ingin keKios ddeobokki yang lain…namun dibelakanganya seorang om-om brewok berotot memarahinya ,karena ia pikir,namja tampan kita mau nyelonong terpaksa ikutan mengantri.

"Mi…mianhamnida,tapi…"Ia menelan salivanya beberapa kali, ia mengurungakan niatnya untuk berbicara setelah melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari orang dibelakangnya. bahkan ia hampir mewek,akan antrian yang begitu panjang dan orang dibelakangnya.

Home sweet Home

"Hoaaammm…kemana dia jam segini belum pulang juga? Aku lelah menunggunya pulang,ukh." Namja cantik berambut pirang itu menguap karena sedari tadi ia menunggu Kwangmin ,adiknya pulang. Ia sedang menonton televise tadinya ,tapi karena sudah 3 jam dia terpaku didepan televise yang hanya ia tukar-tukar channel-nya tidak tertarik sama sekali akan tontonan itu.

" mana aku sendirian dirumah…" ia menghembuskan nafas pada poninya sambil membaca ulang dalam hati sebuah memo.

_To : YoungKwang jagiya~_

_Sayang , appa dan umma dinas keluar kota bersama selama seminggu._

_Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam kalian, kalian berdua tinggal memanaskannya dengan microwave. Sampai jumpa minggu depan 3~ umma&appa_

_p.s : jangan merusak peralatan masak umma! Arraseo!_

"haaaaa~ jinjjaneun seminggu ini aku berduaan dengan Kwangmin dirumah…" awan hitam muncul dari atas kepalanya, ia tidak bias membayangkan apa yang terjadi seminggu ini bersama namja 4D itu.

.

.

.

Cklek~

"Tadaima…(aku pulang)" namja tampan kita sudah pulang dan selamat dari bencana mengantri. Ia sangat lelah,jadi ia tengah duduk dilantai sambil melepas sepatunya, lalu menaruh sepatu itu dirak sepatu dengan rapi.

"Kwangmin…!" sesosok namja pirang yang diketahui bernama Youngmin itu memeluk leher kwangmin sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kwangmin yang terkejut mengernyitkan dahinya 'tumben hyung menangis…' batinnya.

"a ada apa hyung kenapa kau menangis?" kwangmin melepaskan tangan hyungnya, lalu berbalik menatap youngmin walau samar terlihat.

"kwang…"

-Bersambung-

REVIEW Yaaaaa :3

PPYONG~ With Jeongminnie Oppa

#bow


	3. Chapter 03

Sebelumnya di Kisu Kara Hajimaru part 2

"Hoaaammm…kemana dia jam segini belum pulang juga? Aku lelah menunggunya pulang,ukh." Namja cantik berambut pirang itu menguap karena sedari tadi ia menunggu Kwangmin ,adiknya pulang. Ia sedang menonton televisi tadinya ,tapi karena sudah 3 jam dia terpaku didepan televisi yang hanya ia tukar-tukar channel-nya tidak tertarik sama sekali akan tontonan itu.

" mana aku sendirian dirumah…" ia menghembuskan nafas pada poninya sambil membaca ulang dalam hati sebuah memo.

To : YoungKwang jagiya~

Sayang , appa dan umma dinas keluar kota bersama selama seminggu.

Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam kalian, kalian berdua tinggal memanaskannya dengan microwave. Sampai jumpa minggu depan 3~ umma&appa

p.s : jangan merusak peralatan masak umma! Arraseo!

"haaaaa~ jinjjaneun seminggu ini aku berduaan dengan Kwangmin dirumah…" awan hitam muncul dari atas kepalanya, ia tidak bias membayangkan apa yang terjadi seminggu ini bersama namja 4D itu.

.

.

.

Cklek~

"Tadaima…(aku pulang)" namja tampan kita sudah pulang dan selamat dari bencana mengantri. Ia sangat lelah,jadi ia tengah duduk dilantai sambil melepas sepatunya, lalu menaruh sepatu itu dirak sepatu dengan rapi.

"Kwangmin…!" sesosok namja pirang yang diketahui bernama Youngmin itu memeluk leher kwangmin sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kwangmin yang terkejut mengernyitkan dahinya 'tumben hyung menangis…' batinnya.

"a ada apa hyung kenapa kau menangis?" kwangmin melepaskan tangan hyungnya, lalu berbalik menatap youngmin walau samar terlihat.

"kwang…"

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 3

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins"

Other Cast /figuran : other Boyfriend member, SuJu,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Boys Love,OOC,Miss Typo(s),Romance,Soft Kiss,Comedy.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : a href= LokiLocketsMintzWonnie/a+Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! Don't like yaoi don't read this,close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!?

A/N : ahhh entahlah,ane kaga tau harus bilang apa. Yang terpenting ,Reader sekalian mau menghargai karya tulis ane yang jauh dari kata sempurna,huks. :')

~~~~~Kisu Kara Hajimaru part 3~~~~~

Sub-Title : Kekonyolan Jo Twins

"ada apa hyung kenapa kau menangis?" kwangmin bingung saat youngmin tiba-tiba memeluknya dalam keadaan sesenggukan.

"Kwangmin…darimana kamu…baru…pulang? Hiks kau tau kan…aku…takut gelap dan…hantu…hiks" ucap Youngmin masih sesenggukan dan tampak berbeda dari youngmin yang penuh karisma. Kwangmin makin bingung dengan keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita.

"hyung…hyung tenanglah, sekarang ada aku disini. Lagipula kenapa rumah kita gelap gulita begini? Seingatku tidak ada jadwal pemadaman listrik?" tanya Kwangmin dengan jemari kokohnya bergerak menyusut cairan bening dipipi hyung tercinta. namun kwangmin tambah bingung melihat ekspresi youngmin yang cengengesan.

"anu…tadi aku berniat membuat secangkir kopi sambil menunggumu pulang, karena mesin pembuat kopi kita rusak, lalu aku mengambil yang baru dilemari. Tapi,aku lupa melepas kawat yang ada di stekker-nya saat akan aku colok, tiba-tiba saja…meledak. Hehehe" Kwangmin ber-Sweatdrop ria mendengarkan penuturan hyung-nya. Kenapa bisa youngmin selalu merusak peralatan masak umma-nya sampai terkadang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Batin kwangmin merana sambil mengusak-usak rambutnya asal karena bingung harus berekpresi kesal atau khawatir atas kebiasaan youngmin yang satu ini.

"astaga hyung kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu? Tapi, tak ada yang terluka kan?" kwangmin memperhatikan dan menelusuri seluruh tubuh youngmin dengan seksama dan teliti berharap hyung-nya baik-baik saja, membuat youngmin merasa risih akan kelakuan kwangmin yang spontan itu.

"ya! Aku baik-baik saja kwangmin, jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Ish,Kwangmin Pervert!" kwangmin tidak mempedulikan teriakkan hyungnya, lalu ia menemukan ruam merah dijari-jari youngmin, Kwangmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"heh! Apa yang baik-baik saja babo hyung. See,jari-jarimu memerah dan sedikit melepuh...kau bilang baik-baik saja?" kwangmin menggenggam tangan youngmin dan meniup-niup luka dijari youngmin. "apakah sakit hyung?" lanjutnya lagi saat melihat ekspresi hyungnya kesakitan.

"nghhh~ sedikit" kwangmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengambil kotak p3k yang terdapat dibasement tersebut lalu duduk disebuah sofa kecil berwarna merah yang memang disengaja disimpan di-basement. Youngmin menurut saja ketika kwangmin mengobatinya...lalu perasaan hangat dan rindu-pun menghinggapi hatinya.

"Kwang...kwangie...sudah lama sekali kita tidak seakur ini ya^^" ucap namja pirang itu malu-malu memanggil nama sayang pada dongsaengnya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya dan tidak ingin menatap dongsaengnya lama-lama.

"hmppphh~ ne Hyungie, sudah lama kita tak seakrab ini, lalu kau rindu padaku ya..." kwangmin mengerti maksud youngmin dan menurutnya kelakuan hyungnya saat ini sangatlah manis dimatanya, bahkan ia tak tahan lagi ingin menggoda dan mencubiti pipi lembut hyungnya.

"ya! Kau jangan percaya diri dulu, aku hanya bilang 'kita dulu tidak seakur sekarang' memang salah?" kwangmin selesai memberi perban pada jari youngmin, lalu ia menatap hyung-nya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman cool-nya.

"yah...jika kau rindu padaku-pun aku senang mendengarnya hyungie." kwangmin berdiri dan memeletkan lidahnya kearah youngmin yang terpaku ditempat. "ya sudah,kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa kotak listrik dulu…" lanjutnya. kwangmin akan beranjak pergi ,tapi youngmin menarik seragam kemejanya.

"kau bodoh atau apa, jangan tinggalkan aku dengan keadaan gelap begini." Kwangmin menghela napas, lalu tanpa berbicara lebih banyak kwangmin menggenggam tangan youngmin lalu mereka beriringan menuju basement rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Klik ~

Kwangmin menekan tombol on setelah menyambungkan kabel merah yang terputus, dan tak perlu waktu lama lampu-pun hidup kembali, keadaan rumah-pun terang benderang .

"hyung…lampunya sudah menyala,tolong lepaskan pelukanmu dari pinggangku…" ucap kwangmin menatap sinis pada youngmin yang masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kata-kata dongsaengnya itu membuat wajahnya merona karena malu.

"ya! Tak usah berkata se-sinis itu padaku baboneun!" youngmin menunjukan wajah kesalnya sambil mencubit-cubit pinggang kwangmin, sementara itu kwangmin sibuk mentertawai youngmin dan menghindari serangan gelitik dari hyungnya.

"ampun hyung, mian. Nanti kucium lagi loh!" ucap kwangmin dengan tatapan menggoda dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya hendak mencium youngmin. (Author duo Lee juga Monyong-monyong deh :p)

"Hentikan Kwangmin! nih, cium aja mocha!(read : kucing himalaya type peliharaan joTwins sebenernya sih peliharaan Wonnie :p)" youngmin mengarahkan mocha kearah kwangmin dan... Chu~ kwangmin dan mocha tak sengaja berciuman. Kwangmin shock dan membatu ditempat. Berbeda dengan kwangmin, mocha sikucing malah ketagihan mencium kwangmin karena mocha itu kucing betina. Hahaha mocha menggila karena ketampanan kwangmin. Youngmin tak henti-henti tertawa karena kejadian dihadapannya ini sungguh konyol.

"ahhhh~ mocha ahhh~ hentikan...ngh~" namja pirang itu berhenti tertawa karena suara aneh kwangmin yang...errhh...menggoda? Wajahnya memerah mendengar suara erangan kwangmin.

"ya...Ya! MOCHA hentiKAN! Lepaskan kwangmin!" dengan shock youngmin berusaha menjauhkan mocha yang sedang menjilati kwangmin. Tak habis pikir kucing betina-pun menyukai kwangmin.

++++++++++++Mohon ditunggu sebentar+++++++++++

"hyungggie...kau tega sekali padaku..." kwangmin dengan tubuh lunglai dan berantakan(kancing seragam kemeja copot 3 dan melorot dahi bahunya) berdiri menghampiri youngmin yang sedang memasukan mocha kedalam kandang karena si Mocha masih kurang waras.

"Mian...hehehe itu karena kau sendiri, suruh siapa menggodaku dengan cara yang menjijikan seperti itu." selelsai mengunci kandang mocha, ia berbalik menatap kwangmin. "astaga kwangmin kau berantakan sekali! Hahaha" lanjutnya tertawa keras.

"puas kau! Tertawa sajalah sesukamu huh." kwangmin berpura-pura ngambek lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"ya, Kwangie kok gitu aja ngambek sih!? Ya, tunggu aku" youngmin tidak tahu jika kwangmin berpura-pura kesal jadi dia mengejar kwangmin keatas.

Skip~

Kwangmin's Room

Sssshhhhh~ (suara shower ini permisa sekalian)

Ceklekkk~

"haaaa, segarnya sesudah mandi!" kwangmin keluar dari kamar mandi memakai celana jeans biru kelam(?) dan bertelanjang dada(cowo banget kan), dengan handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi ,lalu ia duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"ahhh ddeobbokki-nya jadi dingin kan" berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil sebuah box putih yang berisi ddeobbokki, ia mengambil satu lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut. "ah tapi masih enak sih, lagi ah" ia mengambil lagi satu,terus sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah mengabiskan semuanya.

Readers : kwangmin ini niat engga sih mau ngasih hyungnya =='

Kwangmin : ee eee jangan salah sangka dulu sama kwangie, nih skenario yang dibikin autor duoLee salah nih!

Readers : Author duoLee kenapa skenarionya jadi begini?

Author duoLee : maaf readers plus namja tampan kita kwangmin, kita salah ngetik nih! #banting Keyboard.

Readers+Kwangmin : kalo gitu ya BENERIN!

Author duoLee : Geuraeyo~ Roll Take...

Actions!

"haaaa, segarnya sesudah mandi!" kwangmin keluar dari kamar mandi memakai celana jeans biru kelam(?) dan bertelanjang dada(cowo banget kan), dengan handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi ,lalu ia duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"ahhh ddeobbokki-nya jadi dingin kan" berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil sebuah box putih yang berisi ddeobbokki, ia mengambil kemeja putih dilemari pakaian-nya, ia menatap dirinya didepan cermin ,lalu ia mengancingkan ke-empat kancing baju dan menyisakan satu yang terbuka. 'haaa aku seksi juga jika begini' (author Lee Hyowon a.k.a Wonnie kejer kejer #Oppa jeong manggil Ambulans. Khekhekhe~)

Kwangmin-pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sambil membawa ddeobbokki menuju dapur yang dimana Youngmin sedang menghangatkan makan malam mereka dengan microwave. *udah jam delapan mereka baru maka malem ==' kan yang baik itu makan malem jam 7kurang*

.

.

.

.

.

"hyungie...kau sedang apa? " kwangmin menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Ia melihat kearah kwangmin sesaat,lalu asik menata lagi.

"ya! Hyung kau kenapa? Masih marah padaku? Tenang aku tidak mempermasalahkan fanfiction itu kok hyung!" kwangmin menutup mulutnya karena baru saja ia keceplosan. Youngmin membatu mendengar hal yang terlupakan sesaat olehnya.

"Sudahlah, makan bagianmu!" jawab Youngmin ketus. Lalu namja pirang itu duduk dan memakan makanannya dalam keadaan diam, kwangmin terdiam memandang youngmin yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Hyung...aku minta maaf...aku tidak sengaja, tapi ada unsur disengaja sih...eh maksudku aku tidak sengaja, sungguh hyung maafkan aku..." ucap kwangmin memelas sambil berjongkok disamping youngmin.

1

2

3

"...haaa aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Karena kau tadi menyelamatkanku dari gelap, makanya makanlah makananmu. Aku sudah capek-capek menghangatkannya untukmu." suara youngmin melunak dan ekspresi wajahnya-pun melembut kembali. Setidaknya membuat kwangmin merasa lega.

"terima kasih hyung,oh ya aku membawakan ddeobbokki untukmu...nah,buka mulutmu..." kwangmin menyendokkan ddeobbokki kemulut youngmin. Youngmin memperhatikan isi sendok dan wajah kwangmin bergantian, lalu melahapnya dengan wajah merona karena malu.

"Go...gomawo kwang..." kwangmin mengangguk,lalu mereka bergantian saling menyuapi hingga semuanya habis dimakan makan bersama orang yang mereka tidak tahu menahu dengan perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Apakah akan selamanya seperti ini? Apakah akan ada badai menerpa hubungan mereka?

"Hyung...aku sangat menyayangimu..." youngmin membulatkan mata bulatnya, namun ia pura-pura tenang, mencoba berpikir positif bahwa ucapan kwangmin itu rasa sayang terhadap kakak.

"eum...nado, aku juga menyayangimu babo" youngmin menjitak kepala kwangmin yang tiba-tiba berkata semanis itu, sementara yang mendapat jitakkan terkekeh menggoda hyung-nya. Setelah makan, mereka menonton televisi terlebih dahulu.

+++Satu Jam Kemudian+++

"HOAAMM, hyung aku sudah mengantuk, ayo tidur." Kwangmin menguap karena lelah yang sudah melandanya akibat aktifitasnya yang sangat melelahkan. Youngmin-pun juga menguap dan meng-iyakan ucapan kwangmin. Ia mematikan televisi , kwangmin mematikan lampu dan menaiki tangga dengan lunglai, lalu youngmin menyusul mengikuti kwangmin menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

"selamat malam hyung, aku pergi tidur…" kwangmin membuka pintu kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar youngmin.

"ne…selamat tidur…" ia melihat kwangmin hendak masuk ia masih takut karena tadi ia terlalu berimajinasi berlebihan tentang hantu, ia ingin tidur bersama kwangmin.

"kwangmin…bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu? Hanya malam ini saja kok." Kwangmin menyembulkan kepalanya didaun pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup sambil mengangguk lalu menyuruh hyungnya masuk. Sebenarnya ucapan itu yang ia tunggu dari hyungnya ,hehe kwangie-mu ini masih ingat kebiasaanmu kok hyung xixixi, batin kwangmin menggila.

"hyung,ayo sini…sini!" kwangmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur , ia merentangkan tangannya berharap youngmin tidur berpelukan dengannya. Youngmin terbelalak.

"shireo, aku tidak mau!" tegas youngmin langsung menarik selimut. Namun bukan kwangmin namanya jika ia tidak bisa menggoda hyungnya. "adik itu egois loh hyungie :* " ucap kwangmin segera memeluk , tidak ada perlawanan dari youngmin. Namja pirang itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kwangmin, lalu membalas pelukkan kwangmin dengan erat.

"ah…hyung…sesak nih, kau memelukku terlalu erat hosh hosh hosh" tapi percuma kwangmin berteriak tidak digubris sama sekali oleh namja pirang ini. Poor Kwangminnie.

"diamlah, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kikikik" tawa youngmin seperti setan.

"ahhhh geli hyung~" kwangmin menggeliat-geliat karena di kelikiti youngmin.

Begitulah, kekonyolan Jo Twins jika hanya berdua…setelah bercanda cukup lama mereka-pun tertidur, dan sementara mereka tidak tahu menahu dengan perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Apakah akan selamanya seperti ini? Apakah akan ada badai menerpa hubungan mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

=== Skip in the morning at School Gate...

Ckittttttt~

Sebuah limousin hitam dan tampak mewah berhenti didepan gerbang, seluruh mata memandang kagum kearah limousin tersebut, lalu pintu mobil tersebut terbuka kemudian sesosok wanita cantik muncul, wajahnya putih mulus seperti porselen, rambut coklat panjang yang halus dan bergelombang, mata kucing yang tajam, bibir berwarna pink pucat membentuk hati, tubuhnya semampai perfect seperti model yang terlihat anggun dan menawan. Mata kucingnya menatap seluruh murid sambil tersenyum.

Naman ui sang sang duri la la like (Happy Day)

Dan duri luv luv luv (Sunny Day)

Nan wonhae ppajyeo nohga SHI. SHINee girl

(Baby baby oh! My girl)

Ba rae talk talk talk (Sexy girl)

Oh never bye bye bye (My luv girl)

Da yeppeo joh a gajyeo SHI. SHINee girl

(Baby baby baby girl)

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Shinee girl dari grub band SHINee yang merupakan suara hati dari para lelaki yang terpikat oleh yeoja bernama Kim Gwiboon sang murid baru di sekolah Kirin ini (padahal sih author yang nyalain tuh lagu khekhekhe…). Namun, mata tajam Gwiboon langsung tertuju pada seorang namja berambut hitam sedang berjalan beriringan dengan namja blonde disebelahnya. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk dari depan sang namja berambut hitam.

"Kwangmin! Aku kangen padamu~ " ucapnya riang lalu mengecup pipi namja tampan kita, tidak mempedulikan namja blonde yang ada disebelah kwangmin, ia bergelayut manja dilengan kwangmin, tak mempedulikan aura para manusia yang ada disekelilingnya...Boys be Loving me~ Girls be Hating me~* namun tidak ada yang berani memisahkan karena mereka nampak serasi, pangeran dan sang putri bersanding,nampak bekilauan.

"Gwiboon...kenapa kau ada disini? Kau jadi wanita cantik,Dan seragam itu..." kwangmin terkejut akan kehadiran gwiboon yang merupakan teman sekelasnya semasa SMP dulu. Ia melirik hyungnya yang tidak tertebak ekspresinya, apakah hyung marah? Batinnya entah kenapa bisa berpikir begitu.

"ding dong kwangminnie~ aku pindah kesini karena aku ingin bersamamu~" ucapnya manja dan mempererat pelukan tangannya pada lengan kwangmin. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sosok youngmin yang terdiam menatapnya.

"ah...nuguya? Kenapa wajahmu mirip sekali dengan namjachingu-ku?" tanya-nya tulalit dan membuat shock seluruh orang. Membuat ekspresi youngmin makin menyeramkan bagi kwangmin.

"ah hyu,hyung...aniya dia bukan yeoja-ku, dia hanya temanku di smp dulu..." kwangmin melepaskan tangan gwiboon, dan menjelaskan tentang gwiboon pada hyung-nya.

"ah aniya bahkan kwangmin pernah menciumku. Ah aku ingat,kwangmin pernah bilang mempunyai hyung kembar, ternyata itu kamu? Salam kenal kakak ipar^^" ucap gwiboon tambah membuat semua orang menjadi sinting, ringan sekali dia mengucapkannya.

"gwiboon apa maksudmu, jangan bicara yang tidak tidak" akhirnya kwangmin kesal juga dengan sikap gwiboon yang blak-blak-kan.

"salam kenal juga!" youngmin berkata dengan kesal dan menatap kwangmin dengan tajam lalu ia pergi dari hadapan kwangmin dan gwiboon.

"hyung...tunggu" kwangmin tidak bisa mengejar hyung-nya karena ditahan oleh gwiboon, ia-pun tidak bisa meninggalkan gwiboon begitusaja.

+++++++++++Bersambung+++++++++++++

Bagaimana hubungan jotwins? Apa benar Kwangmin pernah mencium Gwiboon?

Nantikan kelanjutannya bulan depan #pletakkk.

Entah mengapa ane masukin gwiboonnie a.k.a Key SHINee waktu di School of Rock ke ep-ep ini, tapi nikmati aja deh.

Selamat menunggu dengan sabar, karena ane sungguh kesulitan buat ne kalau kurang panjang juga Hehehe

#Bow

^WonnieJeongie^


	4. Chapter 04

**Flashback**

Dipagi hari yang cerah dan damai, tiba-tiba saja badai datang. Seorang yeoja yang namja blonde bernama youngmin akui sebagai yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis, datang tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium kwangmin. Kim Gwiboon, yeoja pindahan dari sekolah putri internasional Hanaoka, dan juga merupakan teman semasa Smp Kwangmin, adik kembarnya. Ia tidak tahu melihat keakraban adiknya dengan Gwiboon membuatnya merasakan perasaan buruk

"hyung...tunggu" kwangmin tidak bisa mengejar hyung-nya karena ditahan oleh gwiboon, ia-pun tidak bisa meninggalkan gwiboon begitusaja. Youngmin berjalan sendiri menuju ruang kelas.

**Flashback off**

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 4

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins"

Other Cast /figuran : other Boyfriend member,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Boys Love,OOC,Miss Typo(s),Romance,Soft Kiss,Comedy and bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

Word Count : 4.340 word.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : a href= LokiLocketsMintzWonnie/a+Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! You not like Yaoi don't read this, please close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!?

A/N : yang bilang youngie manis berarti muji author hehehe. Mianhamnida jika FF ane ngebosenin ritajuga engga bermutu. Ane memang engga se-jago kaya author laen, ane masih belajar membuat fanfic yang baik, jadi jangan segan-segan marahin wonnie ya^^;;; ane seneng kok dimarahin itu tandanya readers mau ngebantuin ane jadi author yang baik. Dan satu lagi, tentang ff-nya oppa ane, ane belom ada ide lagi buat nerusin yang itu, mungkin kalau ada waktu bakal ane jadiin ff satuan juga. Mianhamnida buat author JeongRhie dan reflections yang mencintai oppa jeongie hehehe. Eh memberdeul sekarang wonnie engga susah lagi buat ngetik coz, laptopnya udah dibeliin lagi hehehe… #plakk. Suer kaga ada yang nanya deh. Dan mian juga kalo momentnya jo-twins kurang kebutuhan narasi nih.

Kalo masih ada yang belom ngerti, tentang Key itu ada dua yang satu cowo namanya Kim Kibum namun bisaa dipanggil Key ,dia namchin Onew di FF ini, dan key yang satu lagi itu cewe namanya kim Gwiboon teman kecil jonghyun dan kwangmin. Mereka berdua kakak adik.

Wonnie saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya SISTAR yang Loving You diulang-ulang, ane juga ngetiknya sambil dengerin tuh lagu.^^;;; entah nyambung atau engga sama cerita, ane lagi suka banget sama lagu ini.

~~~~~~Happy Reading~~~~~~

++++++++++++Kisu Kara Hajimaru part 4++++++++++

Sub-title : Loving You~

10-5 Class

Youngmin menatap adiknya dengan pandangan kosong dari bangku yang berada dibarisan dekat jendela kursi ketiga, kwangmin tepat duduk didepannya bersama Gwiboon. Satu pertanyaan yang youngmin ingin tahu dari kwangmin, kenapa dongsaeng-nya itu tidak memberitahunya tentang bahwa kwangmin telah memiliki yeojachingu padanya, apa ia tidak dipercaya sebagai hyung-nya?lalu kenapa kwangmin berbohong jika yeoja bernama gwiboon itu bukanlah yeoja-nya? _'apa aku benar-benar tidak dipercaya oleh adiku sendiri?'_ Pertama kalinya youngmin tidak fokus pada pelajaran, ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan pensil ditangannya asal pada buku pelajarannya. Dalam kepalanya berputar seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kejadian digerbang sekolah pagi tadi.

"Youngmin, kau kenapa? Kau tidak enak badan?" tiba-tiba suara yeoja teman sebangkunya membuyarkan lamunan tidak jelasnya. Ia menatap temannya yang memandang dengan khawatir karena merasa ada yang aneh pada diri youngmin yang bisaanya antusias belajar, kini tampak lain dari bisaanya. Youngmin menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"nan gwenchana, Mianhamnida aku ingin ke ruang kesehatan sebentar, tolong ijinkan aku ya^^" yeoja teman sebangku youngmin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tak lama youngmin meninggalkan kelas setelah meminta ijin pada songsaenim. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan otaknya sejenak setelah berbagai kejadian hari ini yang begitu mendadak.

.

.

.

Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong Ring digi ding digi ding ding ding~

Bel istirahat berbunyi tandanya agar seluruh murid menghentikan kegiatan belajar mereka untuk sekedar makan atau mengistirahatkan kepala dengan cara tidur salah satunya. Begitu juga dengan namja tampan kita yang tampaknya telah kelaparan karena ia tak sempat sarapan pagi karena hyung dan dirinya bangun kesiangan.

"Kwangmin-ah tunggu aku dong! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" teriak seorang yeoja tak lain yaitu Gwiboon. Kwangmin memutar bola matanya malas, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi ia menyuruh gwiboon mengikutinya kekantin. Sebenarnya kwangmin ingin menjenguk hyung-nya ke ruang kesehatan, tapi mengingat tatapan youngmin yang sepertinya tidak menyukai gwiboon, ia mengurungkan niatnya kembali untuk menjenguk youngmin karena pasti gwiboon mengikutinya.

"kwangmin-ah hyung mu sedang sakit ,kau tidak menjenguknya?" tanya gwiboon dengan innocent-nya, lalu dengan semangat gwiboon menarik tangan kwangmin menuju ruang kesehatan. Duh…kwangmin serba salah saat ini, terpaksa ia mengikuti gwiboon kemana menariknya. Ia lemah terhadap wanita.

"Gwiboonnie…? Itu kau?" tiba-tiba seorang namja tepat dihadapan mereka terpaku menatap sosok yeoja disebelah kwangmin. Ditangannya terdapat bola basket dan dipipi kirinya terdapat plester. Dia adalah Kim Jonghyun, yang juga teman kwangmin semasa smp dari ketua klub basket dan murid kelas 10-1. Mereka bertiga satu kelas selama masa tiga tahun di smp. Mereka dulu sangat dekat, tapi karena terdapat ke-salahpahaman antara mereka bertiga ,persahabatan mereka menjadi renggang, bahkan sejak kejadian itu mereka jarang bertegur sapa seakrab bisaanya.

**Flashback**

"kwangmin…aku ingin jujur padamu, karena kau sahabatku dan karena aku tidak tahu harus pada siapa lagi untuk menceritakan perasaanku selain padamu…" seorang namja tampak gelisah dengan wajah merona. Matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang akan menjadi objek obrolannya dengan kwangmin. Dan untungnya sosok orang tersebut tidak ada.

"katakan jonghyun…aku siap menampung curhatanmu xixixi ternyata kapten klub basket superior sepertimu bisa jadi melankolis seperti ini hahaha" namja tersebut mengejek sahabatnya yang lain karena bersikap tidak seperti bisaanya. Mereka sedang makan siang ditaman belakang sekolah, tempat dimana mereka bisaa berkumpul.

"ya! Aku serius kwangmin, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengarkan aku oke!" jonghyun mengibaskan poni brunnette-nya kesamping dan mulai menampakkan jurus andalannya a.k.a Puppy eyes. Kwangmin memutar bola matanya, malas jika jonghyun siDinoPuppy ini jika sudah menapilkan ekspresinya yang di-imut-imutin.

"ya! Kau mau bicara, bicaralah…kau tak usah menampilkan wajah seperti itu lagi dihadapan-ku menggelikan weekk" kwangmin mehrong, dan disambut tawa dari jonghyun. Jonghyun terdiam sebentar.

"ne ne ne, geuraeyo. Begini, kita sudah bersahabat selama tiga tahun ini bersama gwiboon. Dimatamu gwiboon itu yeoja seperti apa?" tanya jonghyun dengan berharap kwangmin menjawabnya dengan serius.

"ha? Gwiboon? Menurutku dia yeoja yang manis, jago memasak dan serba bisa tapi juga menyebalkan dengan sifat Diva-nya. Wae? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?" tanya kwangmin sambil meneruskan acara makan siang yang dibuat oleh gwiboon.

"yah aku tahu dia seperti itu…aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungku saat gwiboon bersama kita, jantungku seakan-akan mau meledak jika ada didekatnya. Aku menjadi bingung sendiri, apakah aku punya penyakit jantung? Itu tidak mungkin bukan? Aku ini anak yang sehat" ujar jonghyun kelewat polos , dan ia juga kembali memakan bekal buatan gwiboon miliknya. Kwangmin seketika tersedak _Nigirisushi_ yang dikunyahnya.(_Nigirisuhi _ : sushi dari nasi yang dibentuk dengan telapak tangan dan diatasnya diletakan makanan laut segar). Jonghyung segera memberikan air minum pada kwangmin dan langsung meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"ya! Kau hampir saja membuatku mati tersedak jonghyun! Uhuk uhuk…" kwangmin terbatuk-batuk akhirnya. ia berfikir, orang yang berwajah dino ini begitu polos-nya keterlaluan #kwangmin sesaat OOC (maklum kan anak cowo semasa smp pada lambat.)

"apa salahku? Aku hanya berbicara, tidak mencekikmu kok. Xixixi" kwangmin sweatdrop. Lalu dengan malasnya ia menjawab.

"itu tandanya kau jatuh cinta padanya babo!" jonghyun terpaku dan hanya terdiam. Diam diam diam.

"benarkah? Aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi ,kita kan sudah berjanji tidak boleh ada yang saling jatuh cinta diantara kita…" ucap jonghyun lemah, kwangmin menghela napas berat. Beginilah saat jonghyun sahabatnya jika sedang melankolis. Membuat tangannya gatal untuk menjewer orang disebelahnya.

"kau ini! Itu kan perjanjian kita waktu kecil, aku tidak keberatan jika kau kau cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya karena minggu ini hari terakhir kita di smp ini" Dengan santai kwangmin menghabiskan minuman kalengnya.

"hahaha ne, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga merasakan sesuatu yang sama pada gwiboon?" dan untuk kedua kalinya kwangmin tersedak. Mana mungkin dia menyukai cewe yang memiliki Diva-ish seperti gwiboon, bukannya ia membenci gwiboon tapi karena ia juga sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai. Kwangmin hanya menganggap yeoja manis itu sebagai adiknya. Lagipula kwangmin juga mengetahui sejak kapan jonghyun mulai menyukai gwiboon.

"hmmpphh, aku tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang yang disukai oleh sahabatku sendiri, lagipula aku sudah menyayangi seseorang…" ia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadi jika ia berpacaran dengan sang yeoja diva sekolah…'kurasa hanya jonghyun yang superior ini yang cocok bersanding dengan sang Diva' lalu, tawanya lepas begitu saja.

"whoaaa! Lo tega sama sobat sendiri ga kasih tahu, siapa dia?" jonghyun telah kembali ke mode superior==' dan dengan antusiasnya, ia ingin tahu siapa yang disayangi oleh sahabatnya satu ini

"hahaha kau-pun mengenalnya bukan, dia…psst psst" kwangmin membisikkan sesuatu pada jonghyun dan sekektika mata puppy-nya membulat.

"whoa! gue baru tahu lo se-complex itu, tapi ganbatte ne~" kwangmin tersenyum ,dan mereka-pun mengadu-kan tinju mereka. Janji antar lelaki.

.

.

.

"kwangmin aku…aku menyukaimu…" disebuah ruangan kelas yang sunyi, terdapat seorang yeoja berambut coklat ikal dikuncir dua, sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang namja tampan dihadapannya. Namja itu terdiam, membuat yeoja itu resah dan gugup tapi masih ingin mendengar jawaban dari mulut namja tesebut.

"gwiboonnie…tapi…" namja itu bingung memilih kata yang tepat untuk menolak yeoja itu secara halus, ia tak tega menyakiti seorang yeoja yang ia sayangi dan dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, dan ia-pun sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya, Jonghyun.

"aku tahu aku melanggar perjanjian kita bertiga, tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai namja bukan sebagai sahabat. hiks Kumohon…" yeoja bernama gwiboon itu tertunduk dan terdengar isakan kecil. Kwangmin makin tidak tega, ia mengelus puncak kepala gwiboon lembut.

"mianhae…tapi aku tidak bisa…aku menyukai seseorang…" kwangmin mencari alasan yang mungkin bisa membuat gwiboon menyerah, lalu ia mengambil kunci motor dari dalam tas-nya, hendak meninggalkan gwiboon sendirian.

"aku tidak percaya, kau membuat alasan itu hanya untuk menghindariku kan!" tiba-tiba gwiboon memeluk kwangmin dari belakang. Kwangmin terdiam ,lalu melepas tangan gwiboon dari tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menghadap gwiboon.

"Mianhamnida Kim Gwiboon-sshi…" ucap kwangmin tegas membuat genangan air mata dipelupuk mata gwiboon jatuh mengalir pada pipi mulusnya. "suatu saat nanti kau pasti menemukan namja yang benar-benar menyayangimu" lanjut kwangmin.

"kwangmin…" tiba-tiba gwiboon memeluk tengkuk kwangmin, sambil berjinjit ia lalu mengecup bibir kwangmin cepat, kwangmin membulatkan matanya dan segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"kalian…" tiba-tiba ada seseorang diambang pintu kelas mengangetkan kwangmin. Ia sangat kenal suara itu, siapa lagi jika bukan jonghyun. Kini ia merasakan firasat buruk akan sahabatnya tersebut. Kwangmin berbalik dan benar saja ia menemukan sosok jonghyun dengan tangan mengepal dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kwangmin yakin bahwa jonghyun kini salah mengerti akan kejadian tadi.

"jjong…jonghyun, kau salah..,ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat" kwangmin mencoba menjelaskan pada jonghyun sambil menghampiri juga tak ingin jonghyun tersakiti, karena bagi kwangmin, jonghyun merupakan sahabat terbaiknya.

"sudahlah…" dengan pandangan hampa jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauhi kwangmin. "semoga kalian bahagia…" lanjutnya benar-benar salah paham, dengan mencoba berlapang dada melambaikan tangannya pada kwangmin tanpa berbalik, padahal ia tahu, bahwa namja yang berjalan menjauh itu telah kecewa padanya. Kwangmin serba salah, apa yang harus ia lakukan yang dapat menjernihkan masalah ini? 'nan mollayo..,'lirih kwangmin dalam hati. Semenjak kejadian itu, mereka menjadi asing dan tidak saling menyapa lagi hingga hari kelulusan mereka. sebenarnya ia yang menjadi korban disini, tapi mengapa seperti dirinya yang sangat bersalah.

**Flashback off**

"Jonghyun…" dengan ekspresi yang sama yang ditunjukkan oleh jonghyun, gwiboon menatap jonghyun. Ini reuni yang tak disangka, ia tahu kwangmin bersekolah di sma kirin, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa jonghyun juga bersekolah disini. Yang ia tahu jonghyun beserta keluarganya pindah ke Miami amerika sana.

"tampaknya kalian butuh bernostalgia berdua..,aku tinggal" kata kwangmin sambil melenggang masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan begitu saja dua sahabat lamanya, entah mereka mendengar atau tidak peduli, yang terpenting ia bisa terlepas dari gwiboon yang sejak pagi selalu menempel padanya. Dan akhirnya berhasil kali ini. Jonghyun dan gwiboon mereka lama sekali saling pandang. Untuk mereka ,tak butuh dengan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, dengan tatapan saja mereka sudah seakan berbicara. Diam-diam kwangmin menguping sambil sesekali menengok dijendela khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dua manusia itu

"mau ketaman?" singkat jonghyun, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi tanda untuk gwiboon meraihnya dan mengikutinya ke taman sekolah. Pandangan jonghyun melembut, beda dari eksperi kesehariannya. "iya..," Lalu ,dengan wajah berseri-seri gwiboon meraih tangan besar dan kapalan khas pemain basket yang ia rindukan milik jonghyun ,kemudian mengikuti langkah jonghyun membawanya pergi dari pintu ruang kesehatan.

"semoga berhasil jonghyun..," ucap kwangmin tulus mendo'akan sahabatnya dibalik pintu. ia tersenyum dengan perasaan lega dan hangat menghinggapi hatinya, mungkin mereka kelak bisa bersahabat seperti dulu.

Mata kwangmin bergerak menyusuri seluruh kasur di ruang kesehatan, dan didapatinya namja pirang yang ia cari-cari. Namja pirang itu tertidur lelap dengan damainya di kasur dekat jendela. Kwangmin menghampirinya dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik dan membangunkan namja manis yang sedang tertidur itu.

"hyung..,kau baik-baik saja hm?" kwangmin duduk dikursi samping kasur .ia berbisik dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tak disadari keberadaannya. Ia menumpu dagunya ke atas kasur tepat dihadapan wajah hyung-nya. Ia memperhatikan dengan intens setiap lekuk wajah youngmin dengan kagumnya.

"kau..,manis hmh" kwangmin tersenyum. Jari telunjukknya menelusuri hidung mancung youngmin perlahan dan berhenti di bibir youngmin, membuatnya membatu seketika menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menyingkirkan jarinya lalu duduk dengan tegak. sadar dari perbuatannya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"apa yang kupikirkan? Menyerang orang yang sedang tertidur? Ah aniya..," kwangmin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil geleng-geleng tidak jelas. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya tadi==' akhirnya ia bersandar pada dinding menunggui hyung-nya terbangun, tidak mempedulikan bel masuk telah berbunyi, ia berniat bolos untuk menemani hyungnya.

"ah..,bosannya, jadi mengantuk" kwangmin bosan berdiam diri sejak sejam yang lalu sejak kejadian ia memperhatikan wajah hyungnya dan akhirnya mengantuk karena tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya selama menunggu youngmin terbangun. Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kasur lalu perlahan matanya tertutup. 'zzZZ' dengan cepat dengkuran halus khas orang tertidur terdengar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"ngghhh~" youngmin menggeliat mengumpulkan nyawanya, matanya menatap langit-langit seakan adalah hal yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, lalu melihat kearah arloji ditangan kanannya(kan member bofi semuanya kidal biasanya pakai jam dikanan, orang biasa ditangan kiri)

"15 : 30 .., aku tertidur selama empat jam lebih tigapuluh menit, 10 menit lagi bel pulang, huft baru kali ini aku berani membolos tiga pelajaran sekaligus" youngmin menghela napas. Ia menangkap ada seseorang disampingnya, disibakkannya poni yang menutupi wajah namja yang tertidur itu.

"kwangmin..," bisiknya lembut, takut membangunkan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Youngmin mengambil bantal lalu mengangkat kepala kwangmin pelan-pelan kemudian ia memposisikan bantal itu dibawah, ia menurunkan kepala kwangmin ke atas bantal. Ia-pun menyelimuti kwangmin dengan selimut. 'nah, selamat tidur kwangie…' batin youngmin sambil duduk ditepi kasur dan mengelus-elus rambut depan kwangmin pelan.

_Loving youuuuu youuuuu~_

_nan eottokhe what should I do…_

tiba-tiba dering ponsel mengagetkan youngmin yang sempat terhanyut mengelus rambut kwangmin, dan dering itu juga membuat kwangmin terbangun, menggosok-gosok matanya ,lalu merogoh ponselnya yang berada di kantong celananya. Dilihatnya nama dilayar touch 'choi songsaenim' lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"yoboseyo~ ne ,mianhamnida, aku segera kelapangan" dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, dongsaeng youngmin berbicara dengan orang di line telpon. Ia hanya mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama kwangmin. Bukankah tadi itu moment yang sangat-sangat manis. Ckck dalam hati ,youngmin mengutuk ponsel kwangmin agar tidak berdering disaat yang tidak tepat.

"ah..,hyung kau sudah bangun. Kau sudah baikan?" setelah selelsai menjawab telpon kwangmin beralih pada youngmin. Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada kening hyungnya. Youngmin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

"kenapa kau tidur disebelahku kwangmin." Youngmin menyingkirkan tangan kwangmin dari keningnya. Kwangmin tertawa.

"yah, hyung-ku sayang. Kau merasa tidak enak badan, tentu saja aku harus menemanimu..,apa aku salah?" kwangmin mencolek-colek dagu youngmin bermaksud menggoda hyung-nya, hari ini ia belum melihat youngmin marah-marah padanya. Hey, menggoda youngmin merupakan hobi kwangmin sejak masuk sma yang sama. Namun, kali ini youngmin tidak marah-marah seperti biasa, kali ini ia hanya terdiam memandang kwangmin.

"ya sudah, aku mau pulang, kau ada latihan kan hari ini..," youngmin pergi begitu saja, Meninggalkan kwangmin sendirian. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa youngmin tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ia berbuat kesalahan hingga tidak menghiraukan candaannya. Kwangmin memungut selimut yang terjatuh dilantai.., 'hyung menyelimutiku..,aku makin menyayangimu jo Youngmin.'

.

.

.

Pritttttt~

Suara melengking dari peluit yang ditiup oleh pelatih sepak bola, membuat tim sepakbola memulai tendangan pada bola. "tangkap ini Fishy!" Seorang namja berambut pirang dengan tepatnya melakukan oper kepada namja tampan yang dipanggilnya fishy, lalu tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil bola tersebut dan menendang kearah gawang, dan..,

Goalllllll~

"kyaaaaa~ perfect Combination Couple"

"huaaaa~ Hae Oppa lihat sini dong~"

"Hyukkie-ah tampannnnn mumumumu"

"Oppa oppa kerennnnnn~"

Teriakkan yeoja-yeoja dipagar sana sungguh memekakkan telinga, meneriakkan kedua namja bernama asli Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Kedua namja itu mengibaskan poni mereka kesamping, lalu dengan dengan berlagak keren mereka berdua memberikan Wink kepada yeoja-yeoja, seketika yeoja-yeoja itu Histeris kegirangan, sampai pagar kawat yang keras itu tanpa disadari mulai rusak akibat perbuatan mereka.

"hahaha lihatlah nyet, fansku lebih banyak darimu" ucap Donghae memamerkan fansnya yang membawa hand banner bertuliskan 'Donghae super Handsome' sambil meneriakkan yel-yel yang bagi author sangatlah memalukan. =='

"hah! Jangan sombong dulu ikan busuk, lihat dulu fansku yang bejibun ini hohoho..," donghae yang sejak tadi sibuk melambaikan tangan pada fansnya, seketika melirik eunhyuk. Dan didapatinya sahabat sekaligus saingannya sedang memakan dango yang disuapi oleh yeoja cantik, yang satu mengelap keringatnya, dan satu lagi memijat pundak eunhyuk. Membuat donghae kesal lalu merampas eunhyuk dari sentuhan yeoja tersebut.

"ya! Kau itu milikku, jangan berani-berani melakukan hal seperti ini lagi!" teriak donghae, membuat ketiga yeoja tersebut kabur seketika. Mata eunhyuk membulat lalu ia tertawa.

"baiklah sayang..,aku milikmu" ucap eunhyuk sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher donghae dan menutup matanya, berharap donghae menciumnya. Sementara dua sejoli itu sibuk bermesraan, kami tim segenap author telah bersiap dengan kamera untuk mendapatkan moment HaeHyuk, dan dijual dengan harga tinggi kepada HaeHyuk Shipper. =='

Dueeezzzzz~ Tiba-tiba sebuah bola melesat ditengah-tengah HaeHyuk Couple dan masuk ke gawang.

"kyaaaaa~ kwangmin-sama I love youuuu~" kwangmin mengelap keringat didagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Serentak seluruh yeoja termasuk fans HaeHyuk berteriak menyerukan cinta mereka untuk kwangmin.

"dasar kau kwangmin! Seenak perut lo maen rebut fans-fans kita" ucap HaeHyuk bersamaan ,menarik kerah baju kwangmin.

"mi..,mianhae hyungdeul, aku tak berniat begitu ahahaha" tawa garing kwangmin sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"kwangmin-ah EunhyukDonghae Oppa..,ini minum milik kalian" manajer sepak bola ,menyerahkan tiga botol minuman dan tiga handuk untuk mereka dengan senyum merekah terpatri dibibirnya.

"terimakasih chagiya~ kau memang yang paling manis^^" gombal HaeHyuk, kwangmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah maniak yeoja seperti mereka. Latihan hari ini selelsai karena hari mulai gelap. Kwangmin mengambil tasnya lalu meminta ijin pulang pada pelatih.

.

.

.

"hm hmhhmhm hm hm~" namja pirang itu bersenandung kecil. Ditelinganya terpasang earphone. Memakai apron berwarna orange melilit ditubuhnya sementara tangannya sibuk memotong sayuran dan bawang melirik buku resep. Ia akan membuat kimchi untuk besok dan jajangmyeon untuk makan malamnya dan dongsaengnya. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya namja pirang itu memasak, tapi dengan kemampuan cepat tanggapnya, jadi ia tidak kesulitan dalam memasak.

"Tadaima~ hyung..," kwangmin melepas sepatunya, ia melirik jam dinding. "18:45..," gumamnya pelan lalu melanjutkan mencari keberadaan hyungnya dirumah dan ia menemukannya sedang memasak didapur.

"hyung sedang masak apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" youngmin terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya yang sedang menikmati kegiatan memasaknya, sendok untuk mengambil pasta rebus yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"kwangmin sejak kapan kau pulang? Membuatku terkejut saja ckck..,jadi terjatuh sendoknya tuh!" kesal youngmin sambil menggerutu mencuci sendok tadi di wastafel, lalu kembali kepada kegiatan sebelumnya, mengambil pasta rebus tanpa peduli kwangmin sudah memanyunkan bibirnya ikutan kesal.

"ya!" kwangmin mencopot kedua earphone yang bertengger di telinga hyungnya. "makanya jangan sambil memasang earphone dan menyetel lagu dengan volume keras, hyung" dengus kwangmin kesal akan ekspresi terkejut hyung-nya tadi. Youngmin hanya ber-aegyo mendengarkan penuturan dongsaengnya yang kesal.

"sudah, apa yang bisa kubantu?" kwangmin memakai apron warna biru langit, lalu mencuci tangannya diwastafel. Melihat dongsaengnya mau membantu, ia melihat bahan kimchi yang belum dicampurnya karena sibuk dengan saus kacang kedelai hitam untuk jajangmyeon.

"itu..,tolong kau campurkan bumbu kimchi pada lobak dan sawi yang dimangkok, dan pakai sarung tangan plastik ini" suruh youngmin memberikan sarung tangan plastik pada kwangmin. "baiklah, sang jagoan akan memasak, perhatikan baik-baik pemirsa dirumah!" ucap kwangmin semangat meniru host di acara Tv dan seakan dia sedang dalam acara masak memasak dengan judul 'Kwangmin's Kitchen' hahaha. tak buruk juga aku memasak. Batin kwangmin narsis. Youngmin tertawa melihat tingkah kwangmin yang sangat spontan, seperti waktu kecil..,Lucunya. Youngmin kembali meneruskan mengaduk saus kacangnya.

+++++ Tak Lama Kemudian +++++

"Tadaaaaaaa!" teriak youngmin dan kwangmin bersamaan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. Makanan dan peralatannya sudah rapi diatas meja makan. Mereka mencuci tangan dan melepas apron yang pereka pakai, lalu duduk dikursi berhadapan.

"hyung! Lihatlah hasil kerja kita berdua. Tampaknya ini makanan ter-enak yang pernah kita buat, dan tak ada yang menghalangiku makan permen karet hahaha" ucap kwangmin dengan bangganya. Youngmin meng-iyakan soal makanan yang spektakuler buatan mereka, tapi masalah permen karet youngmin tidak setuju. Youngmin mendelik tajam pada kwangmin.

"ya! Jika kau sering-sering makan permen karet setelah makan, rahangmu akan kelelahan mengunyah, bukan hanya gigimu jadi bersih, tapi juga keropos babo! Aku melarang!" tegas youngmin panjang lebar sambil mengambil permen karet yang ada di saku kemeja kwangmin.

"yah hyung..,satu saja yah yah yahhhhh..," kwangmin merajuk mengguncang-guncang bahu youngmin agar memberinya satu permen karet. Youngmin masih bersikeras tidak mau memberi satu-pun karena nantinya kwangmin minta tambah. =='

"ayolah hyung..,kau ganteng deh!" kwangmin spontan mengucapkannya, selama ini Youngmin selalu dibilang namja Kyeopta, Aegyo, cute dibanding Ganteng, hingga ketika disebut ganteng..,kwangmin tahu hyungnya akan bilang 'Jeongmalyo!?' dengan penuh pengharapan, Dan itu selalu berhasil.

"Jeongmalyo!?" _'Perfect!'_ batin kwangmin bersorak dan meniup trompet, kwangmin lagi-lagi menang telak dari Youngmin. "kau pikir aku akan mengatakan itu kan? Kurasa tidak mempan lagi setelah kau selalu menipuku dengan menyebutku seperti itu." Lanjut youngmin menatap dingin pada kwangmin yang tanpa sadar sedang ber-Yes-Yes (?) Ria dihadapannya. Kwangmin segera menghentikan aksinya, _'sial, aku gagal pakai cara ini..,terpaksa aku harus memakai jurus terakhir yang lebih disebut Max Nappeun'_ lalu kwangmin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah youngmin dan menyisakan jarak lima cm.

"ma..,mau apa kau!?" youngmin menatap mata kwangmin dengan takut-takut. Bukannya menjawab kwangmin dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya lagi sedikit-sedikit, sedangkan tangannya bergerak mengambil permen karetnya dari tangan youngmin. Setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau, ia menyimpanya disaku celana. Youngmin tersadar bahwa ia tidak lagi menggenggam permen karet dan wajah mereka tinggal dua cm, ia mengepalkan tangan bersiap meninju pipi kiri kwangmin.

"ssstt~..,tidak baik memakai kekerasan Yeppeo hyung. Chu~" kwangmin menempelkan bibirnya dibibir youngmin, setelah menahan tangan youngmin yang mengepal. Lalu aksi selanjutnya, kwangmin menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat permukaan bibir youngmin yang merah menggoda, lalu menciumnya lagi, berhenti sampai situ, kwangmin segera lari ngibrit kekamarnya meninggalkan youngmin yang masih bengong ditempat.

'_a..,apa tadi? Apa yang terjadi tadi…'_ batin youngmin sambil meraba bibirnya dengan gemetaran. Sesaat tadi pikirannya kosong mendadak. _'Gila! Ini gila..,ini bisa membuatku gila!' _youngmin menggertakkan giginya kesal. "KWANGMIN BRENGSEKKKKKKK! DASAR SETAN PENCIUM!" youngmin berteriak kencang untuk pertama kalinya untuk tahun ini ==' sementara itu, saat kwangmin dikamarnya terpleset oleh kakinya sendiri dan dahinya tepat mengenai lantai, ia kaget dengan teriakkan youngmin tadi.

"duh..,jidat oh jidat, sakit!" kwangmin mengelus dahinya yang sepertinya benjol. "ukh, aku jadi jelek begini..,ah ini bisa ditutupi dengan poniku." Kwangmin berkaca dan mengatur poninya agar menutupi benjolan tidak keren itu. Kwangmin terkekeh mengingat teriakkan hyung-nya yang ekstrim. _'aku tidak akan menyesal akan perbuatanku yang tadi_..,_kau memang yeppeo hyung, lihat saja hyung aku saja tidak bosan menciummu_. _Jika saja kau wanita aku akan menjadikanmu milikku.._, _ah..,aku tidak peduli._ _I My Me Mine!' _batin gila kwangmin dan tampaknya melambangkan protected terhadap youngmin yang kini sedang uring-uringan dikamarnya, ia memukul, menggigit,menginjak dan melempar boneka Pikachu kwangmin dengan sadisnya, seakan boneka itu adalah kwangmin. Poor Pikachu=='.

_Hey! Kwangmin, You got a Message…You have a Message, Please Read it!_

Suara ringtone tanda Pesan masuk e-mail dari ponsel kwangmin berbunyi dari saku celananya. Di suara ringtone itu adalah suara youngmin. Dulu saat kwangmin mendapat ponsel sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya ,dengan jahilnya kwangmin menyuruh youngmin membaca kalimat berbahasa inggris disebuah kertas dan ia rekam dengan ponsel barunya lalu menjadikannya ringtone pesan masuk e-mail. Ia merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel touch hitam miliknya. Dengan santai ia membuka pesan tersebut lalu membacanya.

From : KimJonghyun .kr

Body Message :

kwangmin..,sejak kejadian didepan ruang kesehatan itu.., aku telah berpacaran dengan gwiboon. aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya ditaman sekolah, dan tak kusangka ia menerimaku. Aku senang sekali, dan ia-pun menjelaskan salah paham kita dulu. Mianhamnida kwangmin, kau menjadi korban atas kebodohanku.

Maafkan aku.., #peace.

Kwangmin tersenyum lembut membaca Email dari jonghyun. Ternyata hanya masalah waktu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, senyum lembutnya tiba-tiba berganti menjadi senyum evil. Ia mengetik Email balasan untuk jonghyun.

From : JoKwangminPika .kr

To : KimJonghyun .kr

Body Message :

Hahaha Syukurlah jika kau mengaku juga jika kau bodoh :P *aku bercanda

Selamat, aku senang mendengarnya. Dulu ia bertindak begitu karena ia ingin mengetahui perasaanmu padanya, tapi setelah aku meladeninya ,ia jadi bertindak ekstrim seenaknya menciumku.

Jadi , kita bersahabat lagi kan?

Kwangmin mengirim pesan tersebut dengan perasaan sumringah. Akhirnya beban hati yang ditanggungnya hilang sekarang. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik. Baru sebentar ia rebahan diatas kasur tidurnya ,ada pesan Email lagi.

_Hey! Kwangmin, You got a Message…You have a Message, Please Read it!_

From : KimJonghyun .kr

Body Message :

Hahaha aku memang babo =='

Terimakasih untuk memaafkanku, tentu saja kita masih bersahabat sampai kapanpun. Memang aku pernah bilang kalau kita tidak bersahabat? Dasar kau! 3:-)

Kwangmin terkekeh sekali lagi, sekarang ia tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan lagi, matanya sudah mengantuk, hampir ia pergi ke negri LaLaLand jika nada itu tidak mengganggu.

_Loving youuuuu youuuuu~_

_nan eottokhe what should I do…_

"Yoboseyo?Jo Kwangmin ini hampir saja akan pergi ke LaLaLand" ucapnya terang-terangan menjelaskan ia tak suka.

"_mi..mian kwangie, aku mengganggu saat jam tidurmu, aku hanya ingin bicara jika aku dan jonghyun…"_

"ehh? Gwiboonnie, mian . aku sudah tahu dari jonghyun tadi. Selamat ya, aku ikut senang^^"

"_gomawo~ mian juga dulu aku keluar batas ehehe. Oh ya selain itu aku ingin kita double date diakhir minggu ini bisa kan?"_

"eh? Double…date? Bersama kau dan jonghyun?" astaga kwangmin masuk perangkapnya sendiri.

"_iya bukankah kau bilang sudah punya yeojachingu?kau bilang ia berambut blonde? Aku juga ingin mengenalinya bisa kan? Kumohon..,aku gugup jika hanya berduaan"_

"ba..baiklah baiklah" kwangmin memutar otaknya untuk mendapatkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan yeoja berambut blonde dan cirri-ciri lainya yang pernah ia ceritakan pada gwiboon. kwangmin frustasi.

"_bye annyeonghijumuseyo kwangie^^"_

"ah annyeong"

+++++Bersambung+++++

Apa yang akan kwangmin lakukan? Semoga saja idenya tidak konyol lagi… #author

FF saengil chukka-nya Jeongminnie Oppa menyusul ehehehehehehehe….. #dicekek Oppa.

Gamsahamnida

#Bow LeeBersaudara^^;;;


	5. Chapter 05

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 5

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins"

Other Cast /figuran : other Boyfriend member,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Boys Love,OOC,Miss Typo(s),Romance,Soft Kiss,Comedy and bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

Word Count : 4.037 word.

Slight Story : Seong Jeong^^;;;

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : a href= LokiLocketsMintzWonnie/a+Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! You not like Yaoi don't read this, please close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!? Ane Cuma nge-tag orang yang ngisi komentar.

A/N : selamat menggila wahai readers. Sekalian mau curhat, koreografi Janus sama I Y.A.H sulit ya==' sampe ane keseleo dan salah urat *plakkk* badan serasa melilit semua. Plus mau minta maaf jika ane sembarangan masukin cast/musik dari BB&GB laen, karena ane hanya terlalu mencintai mereka(read:SHINee, Teen Top, Boyfriend, B2ST/Beast, Miss A, SISTAR, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Dasom,Bora, Jung-ah, Nana, Sulli bahkan Avril Lavigne #etdah==' malah nyebutin satu-satu) Hingga dimanapun dan apapun ane pasti libatin mereka semua. Mianhamnida jika ada yang tidak nyaman.

Buat Oppa Jeongminnie, Oppa tercinta ane maafkan dongsaengmu ini karena ff yang ane bikin untuk ultahmu Hancur berantakkan hingga ane engga mau ngepost 'itu' seumur hidup, habis dikebut tidak ada inspirasi, dan ane gg tahu gimana rasanya ulang tahun #sedih. Sampe harus nanya ke temen-temen tentang pengalaman mereka ultah, tapi gg ada yang rame=='. entah harus berbuat apa karena ane tidak berbakti padamu Oppa huhuu..huuu…

++++++++++Happy Reading++++++++++

Sub-title : Dating (One)

Airport : Las Vegas Airliness

"_Tuan muda, apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?" _*tulisan yang miring disini percakapan inggris*Tanya seorang pelayan pribadi pada majikannya yang tampak hanya seumuran walau umurnya dengan majikannya hanya berbeda setahun. Diwajahnya terpatri senyum dan bersikap tenang.

"_yah..,jangan memanggilku tuan muda! Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku begitu, kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, huh!" _ majikannya berjalan meninggalkan dirinya dengan dua buah koper besar. Melihat majikannya berjalan duluan, ia menyeret koper lalu menyamai langkahnya dengan majikannya, ia lihat majikannya menggembungkan pipinya imut. 'apa yang aku pikirkan hyunseong? Dia ini majikanmu..,' batin pelayan pribadi tampan bernama Hyunseong.

"_jadi tuan muda, saya harus memanggil anda apa?"_ ucap hyunseong masih dengan senyum dan ketenangannya dalam melayani majikannya. Sang majikan mendelik kearahnya dan dibalas senyum oleh hyunseong. Sang majikan menghela nafas.

"kau panggil aku Jeongmin, arrasseo!" jawab majikan bernama jeongmin memakai bahasa korea, saat ini ia dan pelayannya berada dibandara hendak pergi ke Chateau De Machecoul, yaitu tempat wisata paling mistis di Prancis. Bukan apa-apa, jeongmin pergi kesana karena ayahnya melakukan syuting disana, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ayahnya melakukan pembuatan film ditempat Housevile seram begitu, ayahnya selalu menantang segala hal yang orang lain jauhi, tapi itulah yang membuat jeongmin kagum dan menjadi penggemar ayahnya sendiri.

"baiklah tuan muda jeongmin." Hyunseong menutup mulutnya, salah bicara. Jeongmin mendelik lagi, hyunseong hanya tersenyum canggung. Jeongmin menghela napas lagi, lalu ia berjinjit memeluk leher hyunseong dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir hyunseong lama didepan orang banyak yang lalu lalang dibandara itu namun sedikit yang peduli dengan perbuatan mereka, Hell yeah USA Negara Liberal dan termasuk LasVegas.

"wah…eonni ada olang belciuman dicana!" tunjuk seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun pada SeongJeong didepannya, matanya Nampak berbinar. Sementara orang yang dipanggilnya eonni, menghampirinya lalu menatap orang yang ditunjuk adiknya.

"wah…kau benal krystal, lomantis cekali sepelti di tv-tv" ucap eonninya dengan mata berbinar sama seperti dongsaengnya. Lalu seorang yeoja muda berlari mendekati anak-anaknya. "Jessica ,krystal eomma mencari kalian kemana-mana..," yeoja itu juga melihat adegan Seong Jeong, dengan cepat menutup mata kedua anaknya yang masih kecil lalu menarik mereka pergi dari sana. "jangan lihat itu Jess Krys" ucap eommanya. "yah..,padahal lagi lomantis eomma -3-" ucap keduanya kompak, mungkin virus fujoshi sudah menular pada kedua anak itu. =='

"tu..tuan muda..,apa yang anda lakukan?" tangan hyunseong gemetaran memegang bibirnya, sedangkan jeongmin tampak berpikir 'sepertinya ekspresi youngmin akan seperti itu saat kwangmin melakukan itu fufufu'.

"aku hanya mempraktekan adegan yang selalu kutulis dalam ceritaku, tapi..,tampaknya mempraktekkannya sekali-sekali tidak buruk juga hehehe" jeongmin meninggalkan hyunseong yang mematung, menangisi nasibnya dalam hati karena perasaannya kali ini terhadap majikannya sudah terlewat dari kata wajar. Sebenarnya hyunseong sudah lama menaruh hati pada majikannya sejak pertama kali bertemu sebagai majikan dan pelayan pribadi.

"_damn_, apa dia sengaja membuatku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya kelak." Dengan cepat hyunseong kembali mengatur perasaanya dan memasang topeng senyumnya kembali. Itulah keahliannya. Ia menarik kedua koper itu kembali, menyusul majikannya masuk ke pesawat.

.

.

.

"hemmm.., jjong kau ingin aku pakai baju seperti apa di DoubleDate kita nanti?" ujar gwiboon membolak-balik majalah berisi fashion-fashion terbaru. Jonghyun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatapi gadis disampingnya, kagum dengan kecantikan gwiboon.

"memakai pakaian bagaimanapun kau tetap manis gwiboonnie..," ucap jonghyun memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, gwiboon menundukkan wajahnya karena memerah, saat ini mereka tidak kekantin untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat mereka, jonghyun berkunjung kekelas gwiboon dan kwangmin.

sementara itu kwangmin yang duduk kembali dengan youngmin tepat dibelakang Jonghyun-Gwiboon mematahkan pensil mekanik yang ia gunakan untuk menyalin pr kimia youngmin, terkejut dengan perkataan gwiboon tentang Double Date. 'aishhh bagaimana bisa aku lupa masalah double date itu? Mana tanpa sadar ini sudah hari sabtu..,besok double date-nya=='' batin kwangmin merutuki otaknya yang jenius mendadak bego itu, sedangkan youngmin memandang pensil kwangmin, mengambilnya lalu memberikan pensil mekanik cadangannya pada dongsaengnya. Kwangmin melirik youngmin sebentar dan mulai memikirkan rencana yang telah ia susun jauh-jauh hari.

'sulit juga, bagaimana-pun juga ciri-ciri yang aku cerikatakan pada gwiboon itu dia. Masalahnya saat ini adalah apakah dia mau menuruti permintaanku secara mendadak seperti ini..,yang jelas aku akan bernasib seperti boneka Pikachu kesayanganku dikamarnya..,mengenaskan==' jika aku memintanya baik-baik.'

"kwangmin...,kau memikirkan sesuatu kwangmin?" suara youngmin membuat konsentrasinya buyar dan memilih meneruskan menyalin pr-nya yang ia lupa kerjakan karena terlalu lelah setelah latihan sepakbola. Sementara youngmin kesal karena dicuekki kwangmin memakan pretz yang tadi pagi ia beli di minimarket. (pretz = Pocky glico)

"hyung aku minta itu." Singkat kwangmin masih berkutat dengan pr kimia. "nih, ambil sendiri." Titah youngmin menggeser sedikit kotak pretz kearah tangan kwangmin, ia lalu asik dengan i-padnya. "hyung kau tidak lihat tanganku sibuk menulis dan membolak-balik bukumu?" kwangmin masih dengan seriusnya menyalin dan membolak-balik kertas. "terus aku harus apa, tuan?" ucap youngmin dengan penuh penekanan dalam ucapannya benar benar kesal setengah mati, youngmin jadi merasa rindu kwangmin kecil yang manis dan baik hati daripada kwangmin yang sekarang. Menyebalkan. Kwangmin berhenti menulis, "aaa…," ia membuka mulutnya memberi petunjuk untuk youngmin menyuapinya. Youngmin cengo sesaat mengambil sebatang pretz,' manja sekali anak ini' pikir youngmin, lalu ia menyuapi kwangmin.

_Mrinding dong mrinding dong me rin ding mrinding ding ding_~

(lah bel ,kok bunyinya begini? Woy siapa yang ngubah jadi begini!? #plakkk)

"hey Gwiboonnie, lihat itu. Mereka lucu sekali xixixi" dengan senyum jahil jonghyun menunjuk pada Jo Twins. Gwiboon melirik kearah yang ditunjuk jonghyun. Yeoja itu membuka mulutnya bersiap bicara nyerocos.

"Ekkhheemmmm..,kalian mesra sekali sampai bel berbunyi pun kalian tidak sadar saking asyiknya suap-suapan hohoho~ aku cemburu nih..," tiba-tiba suara Gwiboon mengintimidasi Jo Kembar, serentak mereka berdua berblushing ria.

"apa sih Gwiboonnie, kau menggangguku tau" kwangmin kembali menarik tangan youngmin dan memakan pretz yang ada ditangan hyungnya. Youngmin berBlushing ria menyadari kegiatan mereka ini seperti tidak biasanya dilakukan adik-kakak, apalagi laki-laki=='. Gwiboon mengrucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan dingin kwangmin, padahal niatnya ingin menggoda sepasang adik kakak yang imut didepannya, bukankah menyenangkan melihat adik kakak seakrab ini? 'jika mereka berpacaran sepertinya mengasyikan. Sepertinya ada kelainan pada diriku' batin gwiboon aneh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sementara Jonghyun terkikik geli melihat ketiga orang didepannya dengan pikirannya masing-masing. 'dasar kwangmin tukang pamer.'

"yasudah..,aku pergi kekelasku yah, sampai jumpa^^" jonghyun melangkah meninggalkan kelas Gwi-Kwang-Young. Ketiganya mengangguk kompak. Kwangmin-pun selesai menyalin pr Youngmin. Ia membereskan buku dan semua peralatannya dan memberikan buku pr kimianya pada kwangmin.

"hyung tolong gantikan aku memberikan buku pr ini, aku harus pergi" kwangmin bergegas memakai tas sekolahnya dan tas olahraganya, karena kapten sepakbola Donghyun sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan menyilang didepan dadanya menjemput kwangmin yang suka sekali ngaret jika tidak dijemput=='. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertandingan antar sekolah sma kirin dengan sma putra myeongji.

"kau mau kemana kwangmin-ah?" youngmin menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa bahwa hari ini tim dongsaengnya ada pertandingan hari ini. 'yahhh..,lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menonton kwangmin lagi==' youngmin menghela nafas pelan, kwangmin yang menyadari youngmin menghela nafas memikirkan dirinya mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga youngmin.

"kau tak perlu berwajah begitu..,CHA-GI-YA ppyong~"ucapnya pelan dengan penekanan pada kata chagiya, kwangmin segera berjalan menjauh dari youngmin menuju Donghyun yang menunggunya didepan kelas sebelum dirinya terkena serangan udara kotak pensil.

"ya! Apa kau bilang! Ggrrrhhhh~" youngmin berdiri akan melempari kwangmin dengan kotak pensil yang berada ditangannya jika gwiboon tidak mencegahnya melempar. Kwangmin terkikik geli dan tak lama ia dan donghyun hilang dari pandangan youngmin. 'dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar..,'

.

.

.

**Skip time**

Jo Family Home sweet Home_18:30 P.M.

Seperti biasa youngmin sedang menyiapkan makan malam didapur. Ia sendirian dirumah, orang tua mereka pulang hari selasa depan. Ia sedang membuat nasi goreng dengan potongan daging lobster, lalu membuat kopi. Ia mengecek stekker-nya sebelum memasangnya pada listrik, takut kejadian meledak terulang.

Setelah semuanya tertata dimeja makan ia pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil i-padnya, saat ingin turun kebawah, ia melirik sebentar kekamar kwangmin dan masuk kedalamnya. Kwangmin belum pulang jadi ia iseng ingin mengacak-ngacak kamar kwangmin. Tiba-tiba matanya mengarah kearah bantal yang dibawahnya terdapat beberapa majalah tertumpuk. ia menaruh i-padnya dikasur kwangmin. Ia melihat sedikit ada tulisan Sexy berwarna merah, membuat youngmin tambah curiga.

"astaga! Apakah kwangmin memiliki majalah Y****G dibawah bantal?" youngmin berpikir sebentar dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat bantal itu.

"Aku Pulang~" deg! Itu suara kwangmin di pintu depan. Youngmin menghentikan aksinya ,lalu dengan cepat ia melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu, tanpa sadar ia telah meninggalkan benda miliknya diatas kasur.

"hyung kau kenapa terlihat tegang begitu?" kwangmin menghampiri youngmin yang sedang menuruni tangga. Youngmin kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya.

"gwenchana..,cepat ganti bajumu dan mandi lalu makan bersamaku" youngmin meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur lalu duduk dikursi meja makan. Kwangmin menatap bingung youngmin dari jauh, ia mengendikkan bahunya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"ada apa lagi dengan youngmin hyung? Apa ia merusak peralatan masak eomma lagi? Xixixi" kwangmin menaruh kedua tasnya diatas meja belajar. Mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Sementara itu youngmin di dapur masih penasaran dengan majalah apa yang ada dibawah bantal dongsaengnya. 'mana mungkin kwangmin memiliki majalah yang terdapat yeoja-yeoja sexy, berpakaian minim dan berpose seksi?' youngmin masih berpikir keras, dikepalanya banyak hal negative tentang dongsaengnya.

"huahhh segarnya~" kwangmin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan duduk dikasurnya. Ia menemukan sebuah i-pad disampingnya.

"ini..,milik youngmin hyung kan? Dirumah ini hanya dia yang memiliki i-pad..,jangan-jangan..,dia habis dari kamarku? Dan melihat majalah yang ada dibawah bantal itu? Gawat!" kwangmin melirik bantalnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dipindahkan masih seperti saat ia tinggal pagi tadi. Kwangmin mengambil majalah itu dan judul dari majalah itu adalah Sexy, Free & Single yang merupakan majalah kumpulan baju yeoja dari yang bertipe sexy, yang tomboy, sampai Dress terusan yang manis. Kwangmin mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang ada di antara halaman majalah.

"sudah kuputuskan, aku ingin dress terusan warna biru ini, mantel bulu putih dan sepatu boot hak sedang warna putih, dan jangan lupa Wig blonde panjang dikuncir dua ini, ah aksesoris kalung berbandul kupu-kupu ini manis sekali^^ tapi pakaian ini tidak memiliki ukuran baju youngmin sayang sekali. Ahh bingung." dengan antusias kwangmin memilih-milih pakaian untuk kencannya besok, tapi sepertinya sulit sekali. Sepertinya kali ini kwangmin sangat bersemangat. Iamengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa angka dan menekan tombol hijau dilayar touch-nya.

"yoboseyo, nona aku ingin memesan pakaian yang ada dimajalah XXX yang terbaru…..ya pakaiannya saya bingung bisakah anda memilihkan pakaian yang manis dan ukurannya lebih besar dari m, itu cukup, dan aku pesan wig blonde panjang dan akesoris lainnya yang cocok dengan itu semua,…ne Gamsahamnida nona…mwo! Anda sudah menikah?...baiklah suara anda seperti masih muda hahaha…saya akan datang ke toko anda besok jam Sembilan pagi…ne untuk yeojachinguku(?) anda besok akan terkejut jika melihatnya xixixi" klik~ kwangmin memutuskan teleponnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil membawa i-pad youngmin. Menuju ruang makan.

"hyung..,kau meninggalkan benda kesayanganmu diatas tempat tidurku" kwangmin menyodorkan benda itu pada youngmin. "aku tahu tadi kau menyusup ke kamarku bukan? Wah Nasi goreng kesukaanku nyam~" Deg! Kwangmin mengetahui bahwa namja blonde itu menyusup kekamarnya, tapi kenapa ia bersikap santai begitu? Dengan santainya kwangmin melahap nasi goreng buatan youngmin.

"a..,aku aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya berkunjung ke kamarmu dan ini tertinggal dikasurmu itu kok!" youngmin juga mulai memakan nasi goreng miliknya. Mendengar jawaban youngmin ,kwangmin hanya ber-oh ria dengan senyuman menyeringai. 'permainan akan dimulai besok, calon yeojachinguku xixixi' batin kwangmin menatap tajam youngmin yang tidak bersalah dan hanya menikmati kedamaian yang ia punya, dan mulai besok akan terusik oleh dongsaengnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Cip cip cip~

Suara burung kenari, dan sinar mentari begitu hangat menyambut namja pirang ini untuk bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Namun seperti biasa, namja itu malas untuk bangun pagi hari ini, ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"hyung..,bangun. Cepat mandi dan ikut denganku." Kwangmin mengguncang guncang tubuh youngmin. Namun youngmin tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ini yang membuat kwangmin jengkel dipagi hari, membangunkan hyung tercinta dari tidur kebo(?)-nya.

"kwangmin..,lima menit lagi nyemnyem~ " kedutan didahi kwangmin muncul mendengar suara tidak jelas youngmin dari balik selimut. Dengan kesal kwangmin menarik selimut youngmin dan melemparkannya kelantai. Ia menelusupkan tangannya di kaki dan tengkuk youngmin lalu mengangkatnya secara bridal style menuju kamar mandi dikamar youngmin. Clik~ youngmin membuka matanya, karena menyadari dia tidak berada diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

"ya! Apa-apaan ini turunkan aku!" youngmin memberontak, sehingga kwangmin kesulitan menggendong youngmin, akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh youngmin hingga namja blonde itu jatuh kelantai dengan butt yang terhempas duluan.

"hey! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku! Sakit tahu!" youngmin marah-marah sementara kwangmin menutup telinganya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"tadi kau yang memintaku untuk menurunkanmu ,kan?! Sekarang mandi dan berpakaian" kwangmin mendorong-dorong hyungnya menuju kamar mandi. Dan youngmin pasrah saja daripada ribut dengan dongsaengnya dipagi cerah begini dan membersihkan diri. 'sejak kapan kwangmin bisa mengangkatku begitu yah?' pikir youngmin sambil menyalakan shower.

.

.

.

"kwangmin..,kau sedang apa? Masak ramyun?" kwangmin mengangguk. Youngmin memperhatikan kwangmin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Penampilannya rapih dan..,errr sangat tampan menurut memakai T-Shirts belang-belang hitam-putih dan celana jeans putih dengan gelang besar hitam ditangan kanannya. Simple, but its so cool. Ia duduk dikursi menunggu kwangmin selesai memasak ramyunnya.

"nih, makanlah hyung, cepat dan habiskan!" youngmin menatap kwangmin bingung, kenapa pagi ini dongsaengnya begitu pemaksa dan memerintahnya seenak perutnya. Youngmin menyumpit beberapa batang ramyun dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. tanpa sengaja kuahnya belepotan disekitar bibirnya. Kwangmin menghela nafas pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum manis membuat youngmin yang melihatnya terdiam seperti terkena sihir. Kwangmin memajukan tubuhnya, jemarinya mengusap noda yang belepotan itu dengan perlahan seakan yang disentuhnya itu akan rusak jika ia tidak berlemah lembut. Setelah bersih kwangmin kembali duduk dikursinya dan kembali memandangi hyungnya yang sedang makan.

"kau tidak makan kwangmin?" kwangmin menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi. Youngmin memiringkan kepalanya berpikir, kenapa sikap dongsaengnya lain dari hari-hari biasanya.

"tidak boleh, ini kau juga harus makan^^" youngmin menyumpitkan ramyun itu kedepan mulut kwangmin. kwangmin membuka mulutnya dan mereka saling menyuapi sampai ramyunnya habis.

"nah, sekarang hyung harus ikut denganku..," akhirnya kwangmin memulai aksinya, setelah bermanis-manis pada youngmin. Kwangmin menarik youngmin masuk kedalam mobil. Kebingungan namja blonde itu bertambah, sementara mobil sudah menyala dan kwangmin mulai menyetir menuju kesuatu tempat.

"kwangmin..,kau membawaku kemana? Dan sejak kapan kau bisa mengendarai mobil appa?" youngmin berpegangan erat ke pintu mobil, entah mengapa. Mata kwangmin masih fokus kearah jalanan, dia menyetir dengan sangat baik.

"kau akan tahu sendiri hyung, aku bahkan pernah mengendarai traktor waktu smp bersama jonghyun." jawabnya tanpa memandang youngmin. Namja blonde itu membulatkan matanya. 'traktor?' batinnya aneh. Ayolah, namja blonde ini sibuk belajar dan Les, sedangkan dongsaengnya memilih bebas menentukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan.

"tunggu, kenapa sejak kau berteman akrab dengan jonghyun kau jadi seperti ini?" kwangmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Melirik youngmin sebentar lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tetap menyetir. setelah itu youngmin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri selagi dongsaengnnya menyetir. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel kwangmin bergetar. Namja berambut hitam itu mengambil earphone dan memasangnya ditelinga kiri .

"yoboseyo,..ah ne…kita bertemu ditaman kota jam 10:30…aku? Pasti aku mengajaknya xixixi" klik~ kwangmin memutus teleponnya, lalu karena sudah sampai kwangmin memarkirkan mobil di basement mall terbesar di seoul (lupa namanya apa =0=). Kwangmin keluar dari mobil meninggalkan youngmin yang masih tanda Tanya didalam mobil. 'untuk apa dia mengajakku ke mall? Aku merasakan firasat buruk!' batin youngmin masih memegang pintu mobil.

"kau masih ingin didalam atau kau ingin kutinggal sendirian disini?" kwangmin mengetuk jendela mobil dekat youngmin dengan sebal. Dengan pasrah namja blonde keluar dari dalam mobil. Kwangmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan youngmin , dan menarik lembut mengikutinya kesebuah toko dengan dinding berlapis cat pink dan pakaian-pakaian wanita tren terpampang didalam toko tersebut. Sudah jelas kwangmin mengajaknya ketempat seperti ini untuk membelikan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya jenis pakaian yang tergolong cute ini untuk yeojachingu-nya.

"lalu mengapa malah mengajakku? Bukannya lebih efektif jika ia mengajak yeojachingunya? Dasar sulit ditebak!" youngmin bergumam sambil memandangi seluruh pakaian berwarna-warni tersebut, sedangkan kwangmin terlihat seperti berbicara sesuatu dengan ahjumma pemilik toko, terkadang berbisik-bisik, namun namja blonde ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan ahjumma itu. Tetap stay cool, karena beberapa pegawai toko tersebut memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. 'kenapa mereka melihatku begitu?' batin youngmin yang perasaannya itu mulai sangat tidak enak.

"namamu youngmin kan? Mari ikut kami^^" ucap ahjumma yang tadi berbicara dengan kwangmin. Dan dengan segera pegawai mereka memegangi youngmin lalu menyeretnya ke kamar pas. Kwangmin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum evil pada youngmin yang menghilang dibalik tirai.

Gubrakkk! Prang! Glundung glundung! Krompyang! Andwaaeeeeiiigooooo! Bugh bagh bugh! Klentung(?) trang trong trong plakkk SET! Hut Hut Hut Quarterback setan Hiruma melempar Long Pas pada Receiver Monta sementara itu Running back Sena mengambil bola dari receiver dan Para Line-Man berhasil membuat Line-man lawan menuju aoten. Running back dihadang oleh Tight end lawan mungkin sedikit sulit karena perbedaan bentuk tubuh dan Tackle mematikan, namun itu tidak jadi masalah karena running back kita memakai Devil Bat Ghost lari menembus menuju garis Touch Down dan…..priiitttttttt Toooouuuccchhhh Doooowwwnnnnnnnn wasit lapangan meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats dengan Koigahama Cupid dan pemenangnya akan melawan ojou white knight. #emang maen American football=='?

"yeiiiii! Deimon Devil Bats menang 46-7 yuuuuhhuuuuu Devil Bats menang!" Kwangmin dan author Duo Lee joget joget abis nonton anime Eyeshield21 di leketop ane sambil nungguin Young yang sedang didandani sekuat tenaga oleh para pegawai toko ini. #bertiga udah jadi orang sarap.==' oke back to story. Mianhae kebawa suasana.

"Kwangmin-sshi taadaaa!" ahjumma pemilik toko membuka tirai dan terpampang youngmin yang terduduk dan diikat disebuah kursi dengan lakban dimulutnya. Para pegawai(tentusaja laki-laki ye!) babak belur dibawah lantai terkapar. Kwangmin bengong melihat youngmin berambut blonde panjang bergelombang dikuncir dua dengan Hotpants putih, kaos tanpa lengan warna hitam dengan Silver graffiti Don't Touch My Girl didadanya, mantel bulu putih se-dada dan sepatu Boot putih selutut.(kebayang engga? Itu tipe cewe yang ane suka seandainya ane cowo xixixi)

"ehmmhmm emmm!(lepaskan aku!)" youngmin berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Kwangmin mendekati youngmin ,lalu melepaskan lakban yang ada dimulut youngmin pelan. 'hyung, neomu yeppeo (O/O)' batin kwangmin memandangi youngmin intens. Sementara youngmin yang gondok lagi-lagi dikerjai kwangmin, hanya bisa men-death glare kwangmin, ia akan memukuli kwangmin jika ia tidak terikat seperti ini.

"hyung..,kau cocok sekali mengenakannya. Kau memang seharusnya terlahir sebagai yeoja saja jika begini hahaha." Youngmin merona dipuji begitu. 'jeongmalyo!? Ah aniya…' youngmin menggeleng kepalanya cepat ,merasa bodoh akan pikirannya tadi. Kwangmin tampak berpikir. 'sepertinya ada yang kurang?' kwangmin menepuk tangannya teringat sesuatu.

"Tolong berikan polesan lipgloss dibibirnya ya^^" youngmin makin kesal mendengarnya. "tapi, kwangmin-sshi, saudara anda akan menggigit tangan kami saat memoleskan lipgloss itu." Ucap pegawai tersebut takut dekat-dekat dengan youngmin.

"ya! brengsek! apa maumu mendadaniku seperti yeoja begini? Kau gila ha?" namja..eh yeoja..eh?==' youngmin tampak setengah mati memberontak. Tapi, ia sudah lelah.

"yasudah berikan benda itu padaku." Setelah pegawai tersebut memberikan lipgloss itu padanya, kwangmin mengoleskannya pada bibirnya sendiri, lalu berjalan mendekati youngmin.

"ya! Apa maumu! Berhenti..kubilang ber…hmppp" kwangmin menempelkan bibirnya dibibir youngmin. Youngmin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Tapi ia melihat mata Kwangmin tertutup seolah dia menikmatinya. Dengan perlahan ia-pun menutup matanya.

"dengan begini kau tidak akan menggigitku kan? Lihat hyung kau sangat sempurna^^" ucap kwangmin setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua telapak namja itu memegangi pipi youngmin kemudian melepas ikatan tangan youngmin. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kasir, membayar semua biaya dandanan youngmin. Sementara youngmin masih terbengong-bengong.

"ayo hyung, kita pergi!" begitu saja Kwangmin menarik Youngmin keluar dari mall tersebut menuju parkiran mobil mereka. Kwangmin menaruh kantung-kantung belanjaan di bagasi mobil, sedangkan Youngmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada ,bersandar pada pintu mobil dan mem-poutkan bibirnya yang ber-LipGloss itu kesal. Kwangmin menghampiri Youngmin.

"sudah jangan cemberut begitu, cepat masuk chagi~" Youngmin sewot, mendengar Kwangmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dalam hatinya sibuk mendumel dan mengutuk dongsaeng babo-nya. Sungguh, dimata Kwangmin ,Youngmin tampak begitu sangat manis saat ini. 'kau memang manis jika marah-marah seperti ini hihi' batin Kwangmin tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"cepat chagi, kita tak mungkin kencan disini seharian bukan?" skak mat! Otak Youngmin sudah meledak mendengar perkataan Kwangmin yang semakin ngelantur, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal kuat dan memasang kuda-kuda beladiri. Kwangmin menghela napas-nya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuh Youngmin sehingga ia kembali bersandar pada mobil, dengan sukses Kwangmin mengunci tubuh youngmin agar menatapnya.

"sebenarnya apa maumu hah!?" ucap Youngmin bernada tinggi, sedikit risih akan posisi dirinya dan Kwangmin menghimpitnya. Kwangmin menatap mata bulat Youngmin serius. Melihat keseriusan Kwangmin, namja blonde yang sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja ini merasa memiliki masalah dengan kerja jantungnya yang begitu cepat dan kulit wajahnya seperti panas terbakar matahari, telapak tangannya berkeringat karena terlalu gugup dengan tatapan dongsaengnya yang terlihat sangat manly.

"kau akan tahu sendiri hyung, aku hanya ingin kau berperanlah menjadi yeojachinguku untuk hari ini saja, setelah itu kau bebas ingin meminta apapun dariku karena sudah bertindak tidak sopan seperti ini padamu..aku kesulitan mencari yeoja yang mau berpura-pura menjadi yeoja-ku dan sesuai dengan tipe yang kusuka.." kwangmin tersenyum tulus, Youngmin tertegun. 'astaga..kwangmin membutuhkan pertolonganku..aku malah memarahinya..kakak macam apa aku..tapi..jadi,tipe yeoja kesukaan Kwangmin yang seperti ini. Sexy dan manis o/o'

"ba..baiklah..aku akan menolongmu..cha cha..chagi~" Youngmin memulai aktingnya dengan gugup lalu memeluk kwangmin untuk menyembunyikan wajah karena saking malunya. Awalnya Kwangmin terkejut saat hyungnya menyetujui permintaannya 'Mission complete!' . namun, ia akan sangat menikmatinya, pengalaman kencan seharian dengan hyung sebagai yeojachingunya.

"Gomawo chagiya, Saranghaeyo…" Kwangmin membalas pelukkan Youngmin dengan sensasi yang sedikit aneh, karena sepertinya youngmin memakai bra dengan sumpalan didadanya. 'astaga..jantungku..mesti periksa kedokter sepertinya=.='

"hy..hyung memakai bra dan sumpalan ya?" nyuk~ Kwangmin secara spontan meremas dada buatan Youngmin. Dan Youngmin spontan juga menjerit ala yeoja yang dilecehkan karena terbawa akting.

"kyaaaa~ dasar mesum! #plakkk" Youngmin menampar Kwangmin, yang ditampar hanya shock memegangi pipinya yang panas sambil bengong. Lalu petugas keamanan menghampiri mereka yang memang saat itu sedang memarkirkan mobil yang masuk dan pengunjung lain menatap mereka berdua aneh.

"ada apa ini kalian berdua? Nona apa dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anda?" YoungKwang kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka 'astaga..kelewat menghayati akting..=0=' batin mereka berdua .

"bu..bukan seperti yang anda kira, kami..kami..sedang..sedang latihan akting drama,pak!" jawab Youngmin menjelaskan dengan tergagap, Kwangmin mengangguk cepat walau masih memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"ohhh begitu, ya sudah saya masih harus bekerja" dan setelahnya petugas itu meninggalkan mereka, youngmin buru-buru memeriksa pipi dongsaengnya yang tak sengaja tertampar olehnya.

"aiigoo~ mianhae Kwangmin, engga sengaja!" dengan cepat Youngmin mencium pipi Kwangmin yang tertampar. Sudah kebiasaan Youngmin pada kwangmin jika kesakitan ia akan mencium bagian yang sakit yang katanya akan sembuh jika dicium.

"gwenchana hyung, rasanya sakit sekali! =3=" Kwangmin mencibir, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Youngmin. "kajja, masuk my princess 0. "

"kau pintar sekali membuatku…" Youngmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena baru sadar ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Kwangmin padanya. Kwangmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mobil.

+++++Bersambung+++++

Ups, bersambung dulu. Jadi kepanjangan nih kalo diterusin hohoho~ bagaimana acara kencan mereka ber-empat? Menurut pendapat readers, apa yang akan terjadi diacara kencan mereka? Ada yang punya ide? Kalo ada yang menarik bakal dimasukin juga ke ff part selanjutnya^^ penasaran? Tunggu part selanjutnya jika segala kegiatan kuliah ane beres. Wkwkwk.

Kalo ane ngepost NC/Lemon SeongJeong ada yang mau baca gga? Hehehe...tinggal ngepost aja tuh,tinggal nungguin yang mau enggaknya ^0^

Yang udah liat MV I Yah –nya Boyfriend kebayang kan gimana kehidupan mereka disekolah^^ aduh..,Kwangie Yeobo Kece Badai deh sampai ane tepar teriak-teriak klo liat Kwangie, di Mv ini peran Kwangie tipe ane banget, nappeun-nappeun so sweet gitu.

Ya-u-din pay pay doa'in ane lancar pas Uas seminggu ini yah^^

Ppyong~

#Bow LeeBrothers


	6. Chapter 06

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 6

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins" ,JjongGwi (Jonghyun x Gwiboon).

Other Cast /figuran : other Boyfriend member,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Boys Love, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Romance, Soft Kiss, Comedy and bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

Word Count : 3.722 word.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : a href= LokiLocketsMintzWonnie/a+Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! You not like Yaoi don't read this, please close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!? Ane Cuma nge-tag orang yang ngisi komentar. Siapapun bebas memberi komentar.

Disclaimer : Fanfiction berdasarkan imajinasi milik author, maka dari itu Fanfiction ini Hak milik Author dan Boyfriend Yaoi Fanfiction. Readers harap minta ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin share atau sekadar CopyPasteSave pada atau Notepad sebagai ebook agar bisa dibaca kapan saja dari ponsel, tanpa harus online(ketahuan suka begitu juga.. #plakkk). Main cast hanya milik tuhan ,dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka, BestfriendChampionsRoyalties, ShawolBlingersLockets, dan StarShip&SM Entertainment. (Kwang suami ane, Jeong Oppa ane titik! Ga pake koma!)

A/N : Michigehaseyo wahai readers sekalian, silakan menikmati sajian yang dihidangkan selagi panas*emang makan malem?==* Sorry sorry sorry lama lama lama karena males males males oh oh baby.

Alhamdulillah, dengan terselesaikannya part 6, dengan berbagai kejadian, mulai dari Libur Kuliah, perang Loki vs Dae, kaki keseleo gara-gara ngedance I'll be there pake heels*untung gga patah tuh kaki==*, narsis foto foto depan rumah, ngedit Foto seharian, tereak-tereak pas liat foto Jessica eon, makan ampe keselek gara-gara ketawa liat HelloBaby-nya Boyfriend eps3 part3 itu pas liat Kwangie nae yeobo pake Kumis kekekehuahahaha #backsound intro janus #ngakak lagi==', banyak deh sampe akhirnya jadi juga ni ep-ep. Fiuhhh~

Ane masih nemu readers yang masih gg ngerti tentang jalan cerita ff ini, makanya, ane saranin mesti baca dulu dari part 1 ,ubek aja dinote byf/posting yah…sincerely readers. Hyunjeong sama Jotwins gg da hubungannya kecuali jeongmin Cuma temen lamanya Youngmin waktu smp yang saat ini ada di LasVegas U.S.A arra!

++++++++++Happy Reading++++++++++

Sub-title : Dating (Two)

Sringgkkkk~

"duhhh..,Kwangmin! Harus berapa lama lagi kita nunggu mereka sih? Panas nih!" protes Youngmin yang sejak tadi menunggu JjongGwi yang belum datang dibangku taman baru selama 10menit. Namun karena Matahari sangat semangat menyalurkan panasnya kebumi sehingga namja yang sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja itu mengusap peluhnya yang terus mengalir dari wajahnya. Sementara Kwangmin asik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"ng? aigoo~ kau berkeringat banyak, tunggu sebentar lagi, kata jonghyun mereka sebentar lagi sampai kok!" kwangmin ikut mengusapi keringat youngmin, lalu menyandarkan kepala Youngmin kedadanya sambil masih mengusap keringat dari wajah cantik hyungnya. Entah ekspresi macam apa yang harus dipasang oleh namja blonde itu saat menyadari posisinya. Ia tidak benci, namun juga tidak suka, entah senang apa malu dengan perlakuan Kwangmin akhir-akhir ini padanya. Yang jelas ia terlihat kikuk.

"ah! Lihat hyung disana ada penjual es krim keliling! Ayo kita beli ^O^ " dengan semangat Kwangmin menarik Youngmin menuju penjual es krim yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka duduk.

"tapi, Kwangmin aku tidak bawa uang sama sekali. Habis hari ini kau selalu menarikku kesana-sini , capek tahu!" Youngmin menyentakkan tangannya hingga tangan Kwangmin terlepas dari tangannya. Kwangmin berpikir sejenak ,dan benar juga author selalu mengetik kata 'menarik tangan youngmin' didalam naskah. "ehehe..he..?" Kwangmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"eee~ mianhae hyung, terusss aku harus menggendongmu gitu, Agar kau tidak malas bergerak?" Kwangmin balik mengintimidasi Youngmin. 'kau yang terlalu enerjik pabo!' pikir Youngmin menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada yang menurutnya itu ekspresi angkuh terbaiknya. sebaliknya menurut kwangmin itu adalah ekspresi lucu hyungnya. Kwangmin ingin sekali tertawa keras, tapi daripada jadi pertengkaran konyol lebih lanjut, ia lebih memilih diam sambil menahan tawa.

"ya! Tertawa sajalah sesukamu! Pipimu merah begitu! Entar ambeien(?) lagi(apa hubungannya?==;;;)" Youngmin mendelik Kwangmin yang mangap-mangap ingin tertawa. "oh..AHAHAHAHAHA!" akhirnya tawa Kwangmin lepas.

"hey kalian! Cepat ,mau pesan yang mana? Gara-gara kalian asik bertengkar lihat banyak antrian." Tiba-tiba ahjusshi tukang es krim menengahi mereka karena melihat antrian yang semakin banyak dibelakang pasangan konyol itu. Serempak YoungKwang melirik kebelakang mereka.

"ehehehe mian ahjusshi..xixixi, kami minta satu es krim rasa Moccachino-Strawberry" ahjusshi itu-pun dengan segera membuatkan pesanan Kwangmin. Setelah mendapatkan es krim yang mereka mau, YoungKwang-pun kembali duduk di kursi taman. Youngmin menatap es krim ditangannya. 'kenapa Cuma satu? Jangan-jangan yang satu ini dimakan berdua? Issshhh O/O' Youngmin menatap es krim dan Kwangmin bergantian dengan curiga.

"hyung..kenapa tidak dimakan?" Kwangmin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya lagi, menyadari jika Youngmin belum memakan es krim yang dibelinya. 'kenapa tatapannya begitu padaku?== jangan-jangan dia curiga ada racunnya didalam? Engga mungkin kali hyung hhh…' Kwangmin membatin bingung. Apa perlu disuapi dari mulut ke mulut ,begitu? Kwangmin makin tak mengerti.

" kenapa hanya membeli satu?" Kwangmin membulatkan mulutnya, ber-oh ria, mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran hyungnya. Segera tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Youngmin lalu dengan santainya Kwangmin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Youngmin sambil masih memainkan ponsel ditangan kanannya.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku tega melihat yeojachingu-ku kepanasan dan kehausan hm? Lagian, aku sudah tidak haus lagi melihatmu memakan es krim itu^^p" seketika hoy SEKETIKA! Youngmin yang kepanasan makin kepanasan dengan panas dan merahnya wajah putih Youngmin. Ternyata youngmin memang terlalu polos untuk gombalan spontan dongsaengnya.

"ng? hyung..esnya meleh ke jarimu tuh!" Kwangmin melihat es krimnya meleleh dijari dan menetes dipaha Youngmin. Spontan Kwangmin memajukan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat intens jari-jari Youngmin yang teraliri oleh lelehan es krim. Ahjusshi penjual es krim-pun mukanya memerah melihat fanservice gratis dari Jo Twins. *Pong!* Youngmin hanya bisa mematung menatap tangannya yang dijilati Kwangmin, saat dongsaengnya melirik pahanya…

"Wuuaaaa apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Youngmin mendorong kepala Kwangmin hingga namja itu terjatuh dan terduduk diatas rumput taman(untung bukan tanah, kan kotor nanti=='). Antara kesal dan geli, Youngmin terbirit-birit berlari menuju keran khusus untuk pengunjung taman dekat pohon diujung taman bermain anak-anak.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA~" Kwangmin tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah Youngmin cukup jauh berlari. Ia memukul-mukul rumput sambil memegangi perutnya yang seperti akan meledak kebanyakan tertawa. Pengunjung lain yang sedang berjalan sekitar Kwangmin menatap namja itu seram 'Jangan-jangan dia jadi gila setelah ditolak?' batin para pengunjung yang melihat tingkah mereka yang sweet-sweet malah kacau balau. Yeojanya kabur, namjanya ngakak gila==' ckck.(author ngetik sampe ngelakuin hal yang sama kaya .)

"Kwangmin..,kau kenapa tertawa begitu? Seram tahu! Yeochinmu mana?" ucap orang dibelakang Kwangmin menghentikan tawa namja itu dan lalu berdiri menghadap orang itu.

"ah..Jjong Gwii haha tidak tidak apa-apa haha dia..dia..akan datang sebentar lagi ahahaha" JjongGwi couple memberi jarak dengan Kwangmin, karena nampaknya mor dikepala sahabat mereka ini hilang satu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"ah itu dia, kemana sih kamu chagi~ haha" ucap Kwangmin merangkul bahu Youngmin ,masih sedikit tertawa. Ctik ctik ctik kepala Youngmin sudah panas menahan unek-uneknya. Dengan cepat es krim yang masih dipegangnya ia tempelkan ke wajah Kwangmin. Cone-nya terjatuh dari wajah Namja mengenaskan itu. Semua orang terdiam.

Sssiiinnngggg~

"Hahahahahahahahaha~" suara tawa Youngmin memecahkan keheningan, melihat hyungnya tertawa Kwangmin juga ikut tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHAHA~" jonghyun dan Gwiboon saling melempar pandang. Mengisyaratkan 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?' keduanya mengangkat bahu, tanda mereka tak mengerti.

"aigoo~ Kwangmin mukamu kotor sekali." Gwiboon mulai mengelap wajah Kwangmin dengan tissue dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Melihat itu, Youngmin merebut tissue dari tangan Gwiboon dan mengantikan yeoja itu mengelap wajah Kwangmin.

"biar aku saja..," ucap Youngmin sedikit sarkatis, Gwiboon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut. Tapi Gwiboon mengambil tissue lagi, mengikuti Youngmin mengelap es krim yang ada di bibir Kwangmin, dan lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh Youngmin. Gwiboon kesal dengan Yeojachingu Kwangmin, karena sejak dulu mengelap wajah Kwangmin yang kotor sehabis makan adalah sudah kebiasaannya.

"sst..,sudahlah, lagipula dia adalah yeojachingu milik Kwangmin-kan^^" jonghyun berbisik ditelinga Gwiboon, dan yeoja itu mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Namjachingunya itu. 'hhh..,tampaknya aku seperti ibunya Kwangmin ya, dan sekarang harus melepasnya bersama oranglain T^T' batin Gwiboon sedih sambil menatap pasangan dihadapannya, namun, sebuah tangan hangat dan kokoh menggenggam tangannya lembut. Ia melirik Jonghyun dan didapatinya Jonghyun tersenyum padanya. 'ahhh..,aku harus merelakannya.'

"Gomawo chagi..," chu~ Kwangmin mengecup jari Youngmin, dan lagi-lagi membuat Youngmin salah tingkah. Jonghyun yang sudah lelah berdiri sejak tadi mulai angkat suara.

"ya! Ayo kita mulai acara kencan kita, ini sudah tengah hari" Jonghyun menarik Tangan Kwangmin untuk berhenti bermesraan. 'dasar tukang pamer si Kwangmin.' Dan mereka-pun berjalan menuju mobil Kwangmin yang terparkir dipinggir taman.

Jo Twin's Car.

"annyeong..,joneun Kim-Gwiboon imnida, neon?^^" ucap Gwiboon setelah terdiam beberapa menit memulai perjalanan. Saat ini Jonghyun yang menyetir, dan Kwangmin duduk didepan bersama Jonghyun, sedangkan Gwiboon dan Youngmin duduk di Jok kedua. Sejak tadi Gwiboon memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah seperti sedang menyidik dan itu membuat Youngmin sedikit tida enak. Namun, akhirnya Gwiboon mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Youngmin.

"ah.. Bangapseumnida Gwiboon-sshi, joneun…Kim Youngmin imnida." Balas Youngmin sedikit ketakutan jika akan ketahuan, 'bisa mati harga diri gue==' mata kucing Gwiboon melebar menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Oke,sekarang youngmin takut ketahuan.

"waaahhh marga kita sama! Dan nama kecilmu persis dengan nama Hyungnya Kwangmin^^ dari dulu yah kwangmin itu sayang sekali dengan hyungnya yang bernama Youngmin juga dan dia mempunyai yeojachingu dengan nama yang sama, kau juga cantik sekali, Ckck kau jenius sekali Kwangminnie. Kawaiiiiiiiiiiii^^." Dengan perasaan sumringah Gwiboon bercerita panjang lebar dan memeluk-meluk Youngmin karena menurutnya Youngmin sangat cantik dan imut. Youngmin hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk Gwiboon. Jonghyun terkikik geli, sementara Kwangmin memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Dari telinganya saja jonghyun tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang merona. Tak butuh beberapa lama, mereka semua sampai ditempat tujuan pertama kencan mereka yaitu Bioskop.

"kita nonton Gomera! Ciatt ciaattt" Jonghyun memilih Film Monster khas jepang kesukaannya. Sedangkan yang tiga lainnya kompak menggeleng tidak menyetujuinya.

"ishhh kaya anak kecil saja..,bagaimana kita nonton a Bugs Life! Seru loh!" Kwangmin menunjuk sebuah Film Adventure, yang digemari anak kecil jaman sd.

"sama saja kalian berdua== mendingan Winnie the pooh and friends^^" Youngmin ikutan memilih, sejak tadi matanya melihat poster Winnie The pooh and Friends yang terpampang di dinding

"itu tontonan balita!==" serentak JJong-Kwang-Gwi menolak, jika mereka menonton itu yang ada mereka berkumpul dengan balita-balita dengan eommanya. Hiiiiiiiii.

"kita nonton itu yuk! Judulnya Love Affair yayaya!" kini giliran Gwiboon memilih Film dan sepertinya itu cukup normal untuk seusia mereka untuk ditonton. Yah akhirnya mereka, membeli tiket untuk Film itu, denga posisi duduk Kwangmin-Youngmin-Gwiboon-Jonghyun tepat ditengah. Awalnya berjalan lancar, bercerita tentang kisah cinta yang banyak di drama-drama yang berlatar kamar, rumah sakit dan taman. Kwangmin dan Jonghyun hampir tertidur menontonnya.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." tiba-tiba rasa kantuk Kwangmin hilang, mendengar isakkan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Youngmin.

"aigoo~ kenapa menangis seperti itu, chagi?" namja itu menggeleng melihat hyungnya banjir air mata, karena adegan kali ini adalah dimana orangtua dari pemeran utama meninggal. 'ternyata hyung masih mudah terharu dari dulu, tidak berubah hihihi' Kwangmin tersenyum.

"kau tidak kepikiran jika orangtua kita juga akan seperti itu? hiks" namja itu merapikan Rambut panjang blonde Youngmin, memberikan senyum tipis agar sedikit menenangkan Youngmin.

"tidak usah berpikiran negatif hyung. Apalagi gara-gara film konyol seperti ini. Orangtua kita pasti baik-baik saja disana…" Youngmin tak sengaja menatap Kwangmin.

Tatap tatap tatap…

wajah mereka makin dekat…

'_ahhh..*chu chu chu* andwaeee ahahah'_

"eh?" Serentak YoungKwang menoleh kebelakang. Dan orang yang ada dibelakang mereka sedang hot kisseu. Kwangmin menatap layar film yang menayangkan adegan serupa, lalu hampir semua penonton melakukan hal yang sama. O/O dengan cepat Kwangmin menarik tangan Youngmin untuk keluar dari studio, karena ia tak mau meninggalkan Gwiboon yang polos dengan Jonghyun yang pervert akhirnya Youngmin menarik Gwiboon dan yeoja itu menarik tangan Jonghyun.

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh… Mereka ber-empat terengah-engah

"oh..,shit film tadi mesum!" Kwangmin memperhatikan rating yang ada diposter film tersebut dan ternyata rated 21+ "maafkan aku…aku tidak tahu hehehe" ucap Gwiboon nyengir kuda. Dan kami semua akhirnya menuju mobil kembali.

"sudahlah sebaiknya jangan nonton bioskop lagi. Ayo kita berenang!" seru Jonghyun dengan semangat menuju tempat kencan kedua kami yaitu Aracellie Bay (Read : araselli bey) yang memang sedang baru dibuka hari ini. dan tak kalah semangat mereka tiga lainnya juga bersorak haha. *ngarang plus bayangin aja Carribean Bay oke! Fufufu~*.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahhh..,kita sampai juga! Waaa berenang berenang -^0^- " Dengan semangat Gwiboon segera berlari menuju pintu masuk. Jonghyun yang melihatnya segera berlari menyusul Gwiboon, Kwangmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabat kecilnya masih sedikit kekanakkan, namja itu mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela mobil lalu mengambil kantung belanja tadi pagi dan tas milik Jonghyun dan Gwiboon dibagasi mobil dengan mendumel sendiri.

"ckck main lari saja, jadi aku harus membawa tas mereka? Ck Urusai neee~" Youngmin berdiri disamping Kwangmin yang masih asik mendumel mengambil keperluan mereka untuk berenang, nampaknya Kwangmin tidak menyadari Youngmin berdiri disampingnya saking asiknya mendumel. Youngmin memperhatikan raut wajah dongsaengnya yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"mau kubantu Kwang..Kwangmin?" Duakkkk! Sukses kepala Kwangmin menghantam pintu bagasi mobil karena ia terlalu kaget. Youngmin menutup mulutnya, merasa bicara tidak tepat waktu. Kwangmin mengusap kepala malangnya yang sakit.

"duhhh, hyung bisa tidak sih jangan mengagetkanku. Kukira kau sudah ada didalam dengan DuoPabo itu..uhhh sakit..nasibbb..nasibbb T.T " Ucap Kwangmin panjang lebar tanpa jeda dan berlogat seperti kakek-kakek=='. Youngmin hanya nyengir.

"ya! Aku kan ber-ak-ting men-ja-di Yeojachingumu, ya aku seharusnya selalu bersamamu kan? Sini biar sebagian aku bawakan^^" tiba-tiba Youngmin yang dalam Angel mode membuat Kwangmin terpana olehnya. 'ohhh..hyung gue manis banget! O/O' Kwangmin mengelus dadanya.

"ti..tidak usah..kau kan yeojachingu-ku..ah hyung, tolong ambil karcis masuk kita berdua dikantong celana belakangku. Aku sulit mengambilnya, dan tolong kunci bagasi mobil" Titah Kwangmin dengan tangan yang penuh dengan tas kunci mobil digigitnya. Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali, Youngmin mengambil karcisnya dan mengambil kunci yang digigit namja itu dan mengunci bagasi mobil. (kebayang gg rempongnya Kwangmin? Fufufu~)

"emm..itu kantung belanja yang kau beli ditoko sialan(?) itu kan? Apa isinya, kenapa dibawa?" Kwangmin memberikan Kantung berwarna pink itu pada Youngmin dan saat Youngmin memeriksanya…

"ba..baju renang yeoja!? Aku?" Youngmin hampir pingsan ditempat melihat baju renang bikini ala yeoja itu.

"ups, itu milik Gwiboon, untuk hyung yang ini, celana pendek dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah ini -^0^- jangan pucet dulu dong hahaha" Kwangmin memberi kantung yang satunya lagi dan untunglah bukan yang terlalu terbuka (itu tuh, baju Bora eonni di MV Loving You ,tahu gg? Harus tahu yah…)

"yasudah ayo kita masuk!" dan akhirnya mereka masuk dan bertemu JjongGwi yang menunggu YoungKwang didepan papan pengumuman.

"bawa tas kalian! Enak saja, aku yang membawanya cih!" Kwangmin menyerahkan tas JjongGwi pada Jonghyun.

"yah..mian, kan tidak sengaja Kwangie..oh Youngie-ah ayo kita ganti baju disana!" Gwiboon menunjuk toilet wanita untuk mengganti baju. Youngmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. 'apalagi penderitaan yang harus kuterima..' batin Youngmin pasrah ditarik Gwiboon masuk. setelah GwiYoung sudah masuk ruang ganti, KwangJjong terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Hopeless Youngmin.

"ahahaha enak sekali si Youngmin bisa mengintip cewe ganti baju!" ucap Jonghyun diiringi tawa keras dan menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Kwangmin. "seperti hyung-ku yang berani saja..HaHaHa" Kwangmin balik menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Jonghyun diiringi tawa geli. Setelah puas menertawai Youngmin, KwangJjong-pun pergi ganti baju diruang ganti Pria.

Ruang ganti Wanita.

"Youngie-ah disini ada tempat kosong, ayo kita masuk^^" Gwiboon menunjuk ruang yang kosong untuk mengganti pakaian, dan segera mendorong Youngmin masuk.

"e..eehhh Gwiboon-ah aku ingin sendirian, boleh kan?" Gwiboon mengernyitkan dahinya, 'harusnya kan sesama wanita tidak apa-apa? Ah apakah ia masih malu?' batinnya.

"Kawaiiii, Youngie malu ya sama Gwi? Baiklah jika begitu aku mengerti" setelah memeluk Youngmin Gwiboon memutuskan menunggu Youngmin diluar. Ia sudah menganggap Youngmin sebagai sahabatnya juga tampaknya.

"aduhhh…takut ketahuan nih==" dengan buru-buru mencopot baju dan memakai baju untuk berenangnya. Ia membenarkan sumpalan dadanya yang miring. 'aisshh menyedihkan sekali penampilankuT.T' Youngmin bercermin sambil memasang kembali wignya. Ia memeriksa kembali penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. 'perfect!' lalu ia membuka pintu dan menyuruh Gwiboon untuk masuk.

.

.

.

"bagaimana penampilan ku?" ucap Gwiboon saat menghampiri KwangJjong ditempat semula. Jonghyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, lalu merangkul yeojachingu-nya itu. Kwangmin menghampiri Youngmin yang sibuk dengan tas yang dibawanya ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

"Hyung..kau cantik jadi yeoja dan tampan jadi Namja..aku..menyukaimu…^^" Kwangmin tulus mengucapkannya sambil membantu Youngmin membawakan semua tasnya lalu berjalan menuju JjongGwi couple, tanpa menyadari Youngmin yang terdiam dengan ucapannya tadi yang secara tak langsung berarti Kwangmin menyatakan cintanya. Youngmin menatap punggung dongsaengnya menjauh.., ada yang aneh, dadanya terasa sesak seperti mau mati, wajahnya memanas. 'dia..bilang..menyukaiku..? ahh mungkin saja, ia menyukai penampilanku.' Dengan cepat youngmin menyampingkan kata-kata Kwangmin tadi, dan menetralkan kembali perasaan aneh yang menghigapinya tadi.

"Kwangmin..kau kenapa? Kepalamu pusing?" Gwiboon dan Jonghyun heran menatap Kwangmin yang sedang mengusap wajahnya seperti orang frustasi dan diwajahnya terdapat rona merah. Kwangmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'kenapa aku..begitu berdebar saat mengucapkan _aku menyukaimu_ pada hyung..?' kwangmin membatin bingung. Tak lama Youngmin bergabung dengan mereka bertiga, dan memulai acara berenang mereka.

"hyung..kenapa kau hanya duduk dipinggir? Ayo ikut main^^" Youngmin mendongak dan menatap Kwangmin yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya, ia membalas uluran tangan Kwangmin dan bergabung dengan JjongGwi main voli air.

"yak Tangkap Youngmin!" Youngmin mencoba menangkap lemparan Jonghyun yang entah mengapa bisa melambung tinggi dan jauh. Kwangmin melihat ada tanda kedalaman air, disana tertulis 3,5 meter, yang artinya orang yang tidak menyadarinya pasti akan tenggelam.

"Youngmin Awasss!" Youngmin masih mengejar bola yang ada di area 3,5 meter, Kwangmin-pun mengejarnya. Saat Youngmin hampir mendapatkan bolanya tiba-tiba tidak ada pijakkan, dan karena youngmin tidak terlalu bisa berenang akhirnya tenggelam karena belum sempat menghirup napas. Kwangmin yang melihatnya cepat-cepat menyelam.

"ahhh jongie bagaimana ini Youngmin tenggelam, kenapa tadi melemparnya jauh sekali…" Gwiboon naik keatas bersama jonghyun, namja itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Kwangmin berenang menghampiri Youngmin yang sedang menutup mulutnya kehabisan napas. Kwangmin meraih tubuh Youngmin yang sudah lemas karena sudah tersiksa kehabisan napas ,segera Kwangmin mencium bibir Youngmin untuk berbagi dan menyalurkan oksigen miliknya sambil berenang keatas permukaan air.

Ffuahhh~

"kau tidak apa-apa hyu..eh Youngmin!" Kwangmin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Youngmin yang belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Youngmin terbatuk-batuk dengan mata berair.

"hi..hidungku kemasukan air Kwang, o otakku seakan terendam air sshhh…" namja itu menghela napas lega sambil mengusap-usap pipi Youngmin. Dengan segera Jonghyun membantu Youngmin naik keatas sedang Kwangmin lewat tangga. Gwiboon menyelimuti tubuh Youngmin dengan handuk. Jonghyun mengusap-usap punggung youngmin. Kwangmin memberi segelas LemonTea hangat pada Youngmin.

"Youngminnie, maafkan aku..karena membuatmu tenggelamT.T" ucap Jonghyun menangkubkan kedua tangannya, Youngmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan karena masih merasa pusing. Akhirnya mereka pergi makan, lalu melanjutkan kencan mereka ke taman bermain.

"baiklah ,terimakasih sudah menemani kencan kami. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, Jeongmal Gamsahamnida Jo Twinsseu^^" ucap jonghyun pada KwangYoung dengan Gwiboon yang tertidur pulas dipunggungnya. Saat ini mereka sampai didepan rumah Gwiboon, setelah ber-tos ria dengan Kwangmin ,Jonghyun akan membuka pintu pagar.

"Jonghyun! Kau yakin tidak mau kami antar?" KwangYoung bicara berbarengan dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh jonghyun, YoungKwang saling melempar pandang. 'memang menarik kembar satu ini^^' Jonghyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"tidak terimakasih, aku sudah merepotkan kalian berdua, lagipula aku menitipkan motorku dirumah Gwiboon. Konban wa." Akhirnya jonghyun masuk kedalam rumah itu meninggalkan Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang sedang menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

"ma..malam ini..di dingin sekali yah brr…" Youngmin merinding kedinginan sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya, tentu saja kedinginan..ia memakai pakaian seperti tadi pagi sementara dinginnya korea itu lebih dingin dari air es, oke berlebihan tapi yang Youngmin rasakan memang seperti itu. Kwangmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung harus berbuat apa karena ia sedang menyetir. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kios ddeobbokki yang masih buka. Ia meminggirkan dan memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari kios tersebut.

"hyung tunggu disini, aku segera kembali^^." Kwangmin keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju kios tersebut. Youngmin hanya memandangi dongsaengnya dari dalam mobil, jika ia keluar sekarang ia pasti akan membeku.

1 menit~

2menit~

3menit~

"hyung, makan ini supaya badanmu sedikit terasa hangat. Dan tutupi kakimu dengan selimut ini." Kwangmin memberikan box berisi ddeobbokki panas pada Youngmin, setelahnya mengambil selimut yang baru saja diambilnya dari laci mobil dan menyelimuti kaki Youngmin.

"wah hangatnya..^3^ Gomawo Kwang!" Kwangmin tersenyum dan melambai kearah bibi penjual ddeobbokki dan segera menyalakan mobil. Kwangmin melahap makanan yang baru saja disumpit oleh Youngmin padahal sebentar lagi ddeobbokki itu lumer hangat dimulutnya tapi keburu dimakan oleh kwangmin. Youngmin mendelikkan matanya memberikan super deathglare kearah kwangmin yang terkekeh kecil sambil mengunyah.

"…" singgg~ dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah tidak ada yang berbicara hening dan hanya terdengar suara kunyahan Youngmin, karena itu Kwangmin hanya konsentrasi menyetir dan sampai akhirnya sampai pada rumah mereka.

"hyung kau lelah kan? Cepatlah bersihkan tubuhmu dan mandi setelah itu tidurlah, besok kita sekolah~" ucap kwangmin ketika mereka berdua tepat didepan pintu kamar masing-masing yang bersebelahan. Youngmin memutar bola matanya ,lalu meraih gagang pintu. Namun ia terhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"emm Kwang!" Youngmin menghampiri Kwangmin dan menarik tangan dongsaeng enam menitmya masuk kedalam kamar miliknya.

"ada apa hyung! Kenapa menarikku kedalam kamarmu?" Kwangmin menatap hyungnya aneh.

"kau bilang, aku boleh meminta apa saja kan jika aku mengikuti rencana anehmu itu.." jawab youngmin, kwangmin yang mengerti memilih diam untuk mendengarkan youngmin lebih lanjut. "maka dari itu…aku ingin.. melakukan kebiasaan kita waktu kecil saat tidur," Kwangmin bernapas lega karena permintaan hyungnya tidak aneh-aneh seperti dirinya== dulu waktu kecil ia dan hyungnya selalu tidur bersama dan ritual mereka sebelum tidur adalah menceritakan kegiatan mereka seharian tadi.

"huffft~ itu sih mudah, kajja kita tidur chagiya~" ucap Kwangmin manja sambil membanting Youngmin keatas kasur.

"aku belum selesai bicara babo! Kau harus membantuku membersihkan rumah ini besok sepulang sekolah, mengajariku pelajaran bahasa jepang & bahasa inggris (ini sih keahlian ane==' belum terlalu ahli juga sih..)dan aku akan mengajarimu dari matematika & kimia… lalu membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugasku sebagai anggota osis lalu.. lalu.." kepala kwangmin seakan akan meledak dalam 5detik. Apa itu seorang Kwangmin beres-beres rumah, belajar matematika.. kimia.. membantu tugas-tugas osis… bla bla bla

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Stop hyung, kau memberondong semuanya! Yayaya aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta, tapi saat ini aku lelah, maka dari itu ayo kita tidur…" Kwangmin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping youngmin lalu melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan membuangnya sembarang arah, Kwangmin memang terbiasa tidur dengan keadaan Top Less. "Annyeonghi jumuseyo,hyung~" lanjutnya memulai memejamkan matanya.

"yak! Kwang, aissshhh" Youngmin mengacak rambutnya lalu beranjak menuju lemarinya dan mengganti baju dengan piyama orange. Ia berbaring disebelah kwangmin yang terlentang. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kwangmin dan menyelimuti tubuhnya juga kwangmin.

"kkumkkwo..jaljayo Kwangminnie.." ia pun menutup matanya menyusul dongsaengnya kealam mimpi.

"meoowww!? Gggrrrrrhhhh(omo! Kwangie tidur bareng Youngmin!)" mocha sikucing betina peliharaan keluarga Jo itu merangkak keatas kasur dan menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara dua orang tersebut yang sedang berpelukkan.

+++++Bersambung/end+++++

Bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut apa mau udahan aja sampai disini? Ane rasa ceritanya juga jadi rada-rada gimanaaa gitu.. Karena soalnya pada engga minat baca lagi sepertinya..apa ane ikutan Hiatus aja yah?

Part ini sebenernya udah mau dipost pas tanggal 2 februari kemaren..eh malah password byf diganti, mana ponsel ane mah ditelantarin entah dimana, jarang dipegang malah, ck kasihan. Udah februari aja and bentar lagi Saengil Chukhae-nya Uri Leader tampan hansomu kita Kim Donghyun imnida, ane angkat tangan soal ff ultah yah bang… ane gg tau suer gimana rasanya ultah entar malah garing plus lebay deh ffnya. #Nangis bareng bang Donghyun.

Ane pergi, mau mengadu nasib didepan Gedung DPR dulu soalnya ane engga bisa ketemu my yeobo Kwang and nae Oppa Jeongminnie pas FansMeet di Jakarta ntar maret. Au akhhh gelap T^T #naek motor Harley pake wig Kribo and iket kepala plus jaket ama celana jeans yang udah belel. Bawa-bawa banner gede bertuliskan TURUNKAN HARGA MASUK JAMBAN!*eh?salah.. TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!?*lah?emang g bakat ane bikin banner=='


	7. Chapter 07

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 7

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins"

Other Cast /figuran : other Boyfriend member,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Boys Love, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Romance, Soft Kiss, Comedy and bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

Word Count : word.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : a href= LokiLocketsMintzWonnie/a+Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! You not like Yaoi don't read this, please close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!? Ane Cuma nge-tag orang yang ngisi komentar. Siapapun bebas memberi komentar.

Disclaimer : Fanfiction berdasarkan imajinasi milik author, maka dari itu Fanfiction ini Hak milik Author dan Boyfriend Yaoi Fanfiction. Readers harap minta ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin share atau sekadar CopyPasteSave pada atau Notepad sebagai ebook agar bisa dibaca kapan saja dari ponsel, tanpa harus online(ketahuan suka begitu juga.. #plakkk). Main cast hanya milik tuhan ,dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka, BestfriendChampionsRoyalties, ShawolBlingersLockets, dan StarShip&SM Entertainment. (Kwang suami ane, Jeong Oppa ane titik! Ga pake koma!)

A/N : karena bertepatan dengan Valentine, ane jadiin versi valentine. Happy Valentine buat Boyfriend, and buat para readers, ane sih engga ngerayain. Lagian makan coklat udah kebutuhan tuh. Xixixi. BYF sepi ye.. pada kemane nih? #clingak-clinguk.

welehhh ane ngebut ini bikinnya hohoho~ ada yang bilang di komen yang pingin naikkin rated nya jadi M, whoaaa sebenernya ane pengen tapi karena adik-adik yang lain masih pada kecil ane gg jadi naikkin rated nya jadi M.

Terus ada yang nanya jonghyun itu udah tahu Youngmin nyamar Jadi yeoja? Sebenernya dia tahu dari awal-awal (ada di part 3 / 4? Lupa), makanya kalo baca perhatiin satu- satu, banyak clue tersebar. *emangnya Blue Clues==* yang tau blues clues, berarti masa kecilnya bahagia.. ho ho ho

+++++ Happy Reading +++++

Sub-Tittle : Pink Day is Valentines Day

"Kwangmin..lap mejanya yang bersih.." Kwangmin mengelap meja yang ditunjuk Youngmin dengan menggembungkan pipinya, merasa menyesal dengan perkataanya sendiri 'apanya yang kau bebas ingin meminta apapun dariku? Ini sih namanya pem-babu-an==' dumel Kwangmin dalam hati yang sudah Hopeless. Youngmin memperhatikan penampilan Kwangmin. Bandana pink motif love merah dikepala, masker hijau menggantung ditelinganya, celemek kuning, kaos tanpa tanpa lengan dan hotpants yg dipakai Youngmin, kemoceng ditangan kiri dan lap ditangan kanan, belum lagi Youngmin mendandaninya dengan wig yang dipakainya waktu kencan, memakai blash on juga lipstick orange(pokoknya kaya Kwang dandanin Young deh==). Menambah kelucu-an penampilan Kwangmin saat ini, like the Cute Uke, jujur Youngmin sudah ingin tertawa melihat dongsaengnya yang mendumel dengan penampilan yang memang imut dan cantik.

"yak! Kau senang aku seperti ini!?" Kwangmin baru saja selesai mengepel lantai dan mendudukan dirinya disofa dekat Youngmin yang daritadi berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran pekerjaan osisnya, sementara Kwangmin menggantikannya mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah.

"kenapa chagi~ kau kesal? Hihihi kau cantik kok, maka dari itu tolong buatkan LemonTea dingin untukku didapur.. otte?" Youngmin merangkul bahu Kwangmin sambil memberi wink andalannya pada Kwangmin. Kwangmin memutar matanya sebal, namun ia menyeringai 'jika ia ingin aku bertingkah Uke.. oke, tak masalah Uke atau Seme aku akan selalu menang darimu hyung khekhekhe~ lagipula uke tidak terlalu buruk. jika itu maunya, baiklah..' batin Kwangmin yang mulai membangun pikiran gilanya lagi.

"Yes, my Lord~" dengan gaya manja Kwangmin beraegyo membalas wink dari Youngmin lalu bernyanyi riang menuju dapur mereka. Youngmin cengo melihat Kwangmin yang bukannya mendumel dan malah sebaliknya tampak menikmati perannya sebagai yeojachingu Youngmin. Yah, itulah Youngmin meminta dongsaengnya itu juga berpura-pura menjadi yeoja seharian ini. Youngmin merasa aneh dengan pikiran dongsaengnya, lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"silakan diminum Lemon tea special buatan Minnie untuk tuan Youngmin~" Youngmin bergidik shock melihat Kwangmin yang sangat sangat mengahayati perannya itu, bahkan Kwangmin menambahkan dandanannya dengan bando telinga kucing hitam berpita merah lengkap dengan buntut kucingnya juga, mengganti celemek biasa dengan celemek ala maid di café-café ,menambah sumpalan dadanya agar terlihat agak besar #LoL.

"kkk.. kkk… KWANGMIN!? Dapat darimana kau pakaian itu!"(tentu saja itu punya author bekas cosplay young==' mau ngeledek?) Youngmin terlonjak kaget melihat dongsaengnya yang mulai menjadi, padahal niatnya hanya membuat Kwangmin menyesal. 'jika begini jadinya.. aku takkan menyuruhnya seperti ini T.T' batin Youngmin saat Kwangmin bertingkah laku menjadi maid yang genit. Setelah meletakkan gelas dimeja Kwangmin meletakkan sebuah lantai DDR Vista ex dengan sepuluh key step yang dibagi dua didepan tv setelah itu Kwangmin menghidupkan tv dan speaker, Kwangmin menarik Youngmin juga.

"ayo kita tanding step dance hyung! Untung-untung kau meregangkan otot xixixi siap ya" Kwangmin memilih lagu favoritnya dengan key step biru dibagian bawah. "eh? Eh? Tunggu!" Youngmin yang tertantang menyingsingkan(?) lengan bajunya.

-play-

_ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!_

_I want youuuuuu… I need youuu…_

_I love youuuuuu… atama no naka, gan gam na ateru myoujiiku_

_Hebii i Roteshon~_

_Tooku konna, hajika no yoouni, sukito yuu mochi ga odoru.._

_Kao ya koe mo, omou dake de, itemo daatemo irarenai_

_Konna kimochi ni nareru ute, boku wa suide irune.._

_I want youuuuuu… I need youuu…_

_I love youuuuuu… kimi ni aete, dong dong chika zuku sonokyo rini_

_Maaku su haitenshon_

_I want youuuuuu… I need youuu…_

_I love youuuuuu… haato no ooku, chamcham afureru itoshi saga_

_Hebii i Roteshon~_

_Remixsseuu.._

_Cold heart, baby! Cold eyes, baby! Let's go!_

_Mannatda banhaetda. Keunyeo-ege banhaetda_

_Cheoeum boneun sexy (Keunyeodo nareul bwa)_

_Wa, chagapda, chagapda, Eoreumdongju osyeotda_

_Hajiman sexy (Jamgganman gidaryeo girl)_

_Naega ga dalryeoga dojeoneun neul jeulgeopda_

_Hajiman sesangeun manmanhaji anhatda_

_ .go! Keunyeol boda naega michyeo_

_ .go! Iri sone an jabhyeo_

_ .go! Yonggi nae naneun pitch up!_

_Eotteokhae eotteokhae_

_ .go! Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo_

_ .go! Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo_

_ .go! Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo_

_Jukgetda jukgesseo.._

_That's a nice gonna be ohh good night.. That's a nice gonna be ohh good night.. _

_That's a nice gonna be ohh good good night. . Feels like Insomnia aahhh.. Feels like Insomnia aahhh.. Feels like Insomnia aahhh.._

_La La La La La Tell me that you love me too._

_Deo chaja bwatja , ireon nyeoseok eopseo_

_I got that Supa Lu-u-u-u-uv That Supa Lu-u-u-u-uv_

_She want my Supa Lu-u-u-u-uv My Supa Lu-u-u-u-uv_

_eomcheongnan teukbyeolhan ddo jjarithan, I got that Supa Lu-u-u-u-uv_

_Oh oh, ooo oh oh, ooo oh oh, ooo whoa-oa Oh oh, ooo oh oh, ooo oh oh, ooo whoa_

_Baby.. Naega soomeul meomchool su oh crazy_

_Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy_

_Neo animyeon pilyoeopda crazy.. Na wae irae.._

_We gonna go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka So fantastic_

_Go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka So elastic_

_Fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic_

_Elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic_

_Ring ding dong Ring ding dong Ring diggi ding diggi Ding ding ding ( Ojak neoman deullinda)_

_Ring ding dong Ring ding dong Ring diggi ding diggi Ding ding ding ( Meorisokae oolinda)_

_Ring ding dong Ring ding dong Ring diggi ding diggi Ding ding ding ( Nae gaseumae oolinda)_

_Ring ding dong Ring ding dong Ring diggi ding diggi Ding ding ding~_

-stop-

"hwaaaa.. stop Kwang.. hh aku capek. X|" setelah memainkan beberapa lagu Youngmin mulai kelelahan, dirinya yang mudah lelah karena memiliki anemia langsung limbung kearah Kwangmin.

Brugh~

"awww.. hyung, kira kira dong kalo tumbang." Kwangmin merintih karena sikut kanannya terbentur lantai sementara lengan kirinya menahan tubuh Youngmin. Youngmin meronta-ronta dipelukkan Kwangmin.

"hhmmpphh hmph hmph ah! Kwangmin lepas, aku sesak napas babo!" Youngmin melepaskan dirinya dari Kwangmin dan berjalan kesofa dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Dan akhirnya Kwangmin mengganti kostumnya dikamar dan kembali lagi ke ruang tengah.

"hyung, kau mengerjakan apa sih? Aku bosan nih..." Kwangmin merebut kertas-kertas yang dipegang hyung-nya.

"kau menggangguku saja, kan kita sudah sepakat jika kau mengerjakan tugas rumah , kau tidak perlu membantu tugas sekolahku, jadi sana jangan ganggu aku!" usir Youngmin dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sebal oleh Kwangmin.

"baiklah, aku pergi latihan saja!" dan akhirnya tinggal Youngmin sendirian dirumah, setelah memeriksa Kwangmin sudah pergi, Youngmin pergi kedapur dan memakai celemek, mengeluarkan alat dan bahan-bahan membuat coklat dan muffin.

"baiklah.. mulai darimana kumulai?" dengan semangat Youngmin memarut coklat batang sambil melihat buku resep miliknya.

.

.

.

"kau kenapa? Sepertinya terlihat bosan sekali. Kau tidak ikut latihan?" Seorang namja bermata sipit dan bergigi kelinci namun tampan membuka suara lebih dulu pada Kwangmin yang hanya diam saja di pinggir jendela memandangi lapangan sepakbola.

"ne jinki songsaenim, aku sedang dalam mood terburukku, ada apa hari ini sebenarnya? Aku tampak diacuhkan oleh hyungku sendiri, aku mengajaknya bersenang-senang ia malah menanggapinya biasa.. apa aku terlalu heboh dan hyung sudah terbiasa?==" Kwangmin mengomel panjang lebar sambil menendang-nendang kursi dihadapannya, Jinki yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"apa kau tidak tahu? Apa kau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Jinki duduk berhadapan dengan Kwangmin, ia tersenyum melihat wajah kusut Kwangmin. "kau menyukai hyung-mu?" lanjut Jinki seketika membuat namja dihadapannya shock.

"aku.. aku menyukai hyung-ku? Tentu saja aku menyukainya, dia kan saudaraku satu-satunya ck!" Jinki berdiri dan menunjukkan kalender yang diambilnya dari meja kerja, disana hanya terlihat deretan tanggal dan tanggal 14 yang dilingkari spidol merah.

"kau masih tak sadar?" Jinki terkekeh melihat wajah Kwangmin yang menampakkan wajah kebingungan. "kenapa dengan tanggal 14 ini? Apakah pacarmu ulang tahun besok?" Jinki menepok keningnya sesaat itu juga. Oh come on, apakah Kwangmin sepolos itu? Padahal tingkahnya sudah seperti seorang badboy yang lihai.

"Bukan, tapi besok hari special. Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Hyung-mu itu? Kurasa ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu hihihi. Kusarankan kau membeli coklat." Kwangmin Nampak berpikir dan mencoba menuruti perkataan Jinki yang sudah seperti konsultan untuknya.

"Geurae, aku pergi dulu." Kwangmin melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. "eh? Kau mau kemana?" jinki berteriak ketika matanya tidak menemukan Kwangmin dihadapannya.

"ck, makanya matamu itu buka lebar-lebar, aku mau pergi beli coklat sesuai dengan perkataanmu, wae?" Jinki ber-oh ria lalu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan selamat jalan. "oke. Teruskan saja, selamat jalan.^^"

Cring cring~

Suara lonceng dipintu saat seorang namja memasuki sebuah toko. "selamat datang! " pelayan toko menyambut ramah namja yang baru saja masuk dan terlihat takjub dengan banyaknya makanan manis dan wangi khas gula menyapa indra penciumnya.

"wah, toko ini menyediakan banyak sekali jenis macam coklat." Kwangmin, nama namja itu terlihat bingung memilih-milih coklat yang sangat menggiurkan untuk dimakan berjejer dihadapannya saat ini.

"kyaaa kita beli ini saja! Coklat yang ini special untung kita masih kebagian~" suara dua orang yeoja yang terlihat senang mendapatkan coklat berbungkus kotak merah berhias pita putih, karena penasaran akan kata 'spesial' Kwangmin mengambil dan melihat bentuk coklat yang ramai digandrungi yeoja-yeoja sedari tadi, dan memang tampak menarik dan hanya tinggal sebuah. Kwangmin berpikir dan memutuskan untuk membelinya.

"nona, saya beli coklat ini." Kwangmin mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa won, sementara pelayan itu Nampak senyum-senyum saat melihat Kwangmin, merasa ada yang aneh Kwangmin memperhatikan pakaiannya yang normal, tidak ada yang lucu. 'lalu mengapa pelayan ini senyum-senyum melihatku?' batin Kwangmin yang wajahnya merona sendiri merasa malu.

"silakan, terimakasih telah berkunjung ke toko kami. Semoga Valentine anda sukses^^" Kwangmin melebarkan matanya menerima coklat yang dibelinya. Ia baru menyadarinya bahwa tanggal 14 itu valentine, dan pantas saja ia disuruh beli coklat.

"nona! Jadi besok itu hari valentine!?" Ucap Kwangmin dengan lantang bercampur shock(dan dengan polosnya=='). Pelayan tersebut mengedipkan matanya, kaget dengan teriakkan Kwangmin yang tiba-tiba. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti pada Kwangmin.

"anda baru sadar? Padahal disini terdapat banyak balon hati yang bertuliskan Happy Valentine hihihi" Kwangmin yang merasa babo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "ah mian, aku tidak melihatnya hahaha" tawa Kwangmin garing. "gwenchana, semoga valentine dengan yeojachingu anda menyenangkan^^" Kwangmin mengangguk dan segera keluar dari toko dengan wajah yang memerah. 'yeojachingu apaan? Aku akan memberikan ini untuk hyung kok!' Kwangmin memasukkan kotak coklat sebesar cd lagu kedalam kantong hoodie hitamnya

+++++ skip +++++

"Kwangmin-ah terimalah coklatku, kami membuatnya dengan penuh cinta ^/^" pagi hari yang cerah, sang namja bernama Kwangmin menerima coklat dari banyak Yeoja yang merupakan fans-nya di gerbang sekolah. "Gamsahamnida, aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati~" ucap Kwangmin sambil melempar senyum yang dapat membuat yeoja itu histeris kegirangan.

"Youngmin-ah kami ingin kau menerima coklat buatan kami ini ^/^" beberapa yeoja lainnya juga menggerubungi namja bernama Youngmin untuk memberikan coklat buatan mereka. Begitu-pun Youngmin juga menerima banyak dari yeoja fans-nya. "Gamsahamnida~ terima kasih atas perhatian kalian^^" Youngmin juga tersenyum, membuat yeoja-yeoja itu meleleh ditempat.

"YA! Kalian minggirrrr" teriak yeoja cantik bernama Gwiboon sambil menarik dan menyelamatkan Jo Twins dari kerubungan yeoja itu. "Gomawo Gwiboon-ah berkatmu kami tertolong hoooohhh~" desah Jo Twins lega dengan membawa kantong yang berisi benda manis berbentuk hati ditangan mereka.

"ne cheonma, hari ini kalian hati-hati oke!" Jo Twins mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Gwiboon yang menyelamatkan mereka dari badai coklat. Namun mereka berdua melihat Jonghyun yang baru datang dan hendak diserbu oleh Yeoja fans dari si kapten basket(dino=='). "omo~ Gwiboon-ah lihat namjamu dikerubungi yeoja!" seru Youngmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dimana Jonghyun berada. Dengan sigap Gwiboon berlari kesana dan menyingkirkan yeoja-yeoja itu dari Jonghyun, siap siaga ditempat.

"yaakkk jangan ganggu, dia Namja-ku. Pergi sana!" Kwangmin dan Youngmin terkekeh melihat tingkah Gwiboon dan mendengarkan suara teriakkan cempreng Gwiboon dari kejauhan. Youngmin curi-curi memperhatikan wajah Kwangmin seharian ini disekolah. Ia berpikir, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan coklat buatannya pada Kwangmin, saat ia ingin memberikannya.. dongsaengnya itu juga mendapat coklat dari seseorang hingga Youngmin terus menunda memberikannya dan akhirnya sampai pulang sekolah-pun ia masih belum memberikannya.

"huwahhh hyung lihatlah ini, jika aku memakan semuanya, kupastikan aku akan gemuk dalam sehari." Ucap Kwangmin menyusun semua yang didapatnya masuk kedalam kulkas. "biar saja aku akan menyimpan ini semua untuk persediaan setahun hahaha." Lanjutnya masih asik menata miliknya dan sekalian milik Youngmin masuk semua kedalam kulkas yang memang besarnya seperti lemari pakaian.

"hemmm.. jika sudah selesai, cepat bersihkan rumah." Youngmin dengan acuh membaca majalah dimeja makan. "Tunggu ,hukumanku masih berlanjut hyung?" Kwangmin duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Youngmin yang sedang membaca majalahnya.

"bukan begitu, appa eomma kan pulang hari ini babo! Setidaknya rumah ini bersih dari debu, arra." Youngmin meberikan delikkan tajam pada dongsaengnya. "haahhh arrayo arrayo, tidak usah memberikanku tatapan imutmu.." Kwangmin kembali pada pekerjaan lamanya, membersihkan rumah.

"yakkk! Ini bukan tatapan imut babo!" Youngmin mengejar Kwangmin yang sudah kabur duluan menaikki tangga dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, namun Youngmin sudah menyusulnya masuk kamar Kwangmin.

"yah hyung, karena kau disini aku ingin memberimu sesuatu.. " Kwangmin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya dan memberikannya pada Youngmin. "Happy Valentine Hyung.. se sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini yang pertama untukmu hyung, tapi aku menunggu saat yang tepat hehe.." lanjutnya menepuk kasur sebelahnya menyuruh Youngmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"eh? Ehh, kau memberiku coklat seperti ini!?" Youngmin terkejut saat membuka bungkusnya, karena diatas coklat berbentuk hati itu bertuliskan 'Kiss Me, Please!'. Kwangmin juga terkejut mendapati tulisan frontal itu diatas coklat yang dibelinya karena sebelumnya ia tidak memeriksannya. Namja itu memutar otaknya mencari alas an.

"memang kenapa? Itu kan hanya hiasan hyung, jangan- jangan hyung mau ciuman dariku ya.." Kwangmin mencengkram bahu Youngmin dan mendorongnya hingga terlentang diatas kasurnya, lalu mengecup bibirnya lama. Namja pirang itu hanya mengedipkan matanya, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, rasanya nyaman dan lembut. Ia tahu bahwa Kwangmin menciumnya, dari sisi lain Youngmin ingin sekali menampar dongsaengnya, namun disisi lain ia sangat senang dan ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Dan sepertinya Kwangmin merasakan hal yang sama.

"hyung, kau tahu? Semenjak kencan bohongan kita dengan Jonghyun dan Gwiboon, aku sudah menyadari ini, bahwa aku menyayangimu lebih dari arti kata saudara, tadinya aku akan selamanya menyimpan perasaan ini, tapi setiap kali melihatmu rasanya tidak bisa berhenti, Jeongmal mianhae hyung Saranghaeyo." Kwangmin memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas Youngmin menjadi berbaring terlentang disamping Hyungnya, wajahnya memerah menyadari tadi ia telah mengatakannya. Begitupun dengan wajah namja pirang disebelahnya juga memerah.

"benarkah itu Kwangmin..?" Youngmin memalingkan wajahnya menatap dongsaengnya. Kwangmin menutup matanya berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

"ne hyung.. tapi, lupakan saja kita ini saudara kembar. Tidak benar aku memiliki perasaan aneh pada dirimu." Youngmin kaget, karena ucapan Kwangmin sama sekali tak salah, mereka adalah saudara tak akan bisa menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Youngmin merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan didasar hatinya, apakah Kwangmin merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini?

"wae hyung? Kau merasa jijik padaku?" Youngmin mendudukkan dirinya. "tentu saja tidak babo!kau itu aku menyayangimu." Kwangmin tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung, aku tidak ingin kau berubah padaku Youngmin hyung, aku ingin kita akrab seperti biasa, boleh kan?" Youngmin mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

"appa.. bagaimana ini dengan anak kita? Kwangmin menyukai Hyungnya sendiri.." ucap wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah eomma Jo Twins. Orang tua mereka sudah pulang dan mendengar semua yang diucapkan kedua anaknya tersebut.

"kita cari cara agar, perasaan mereka tidak berkembang lebih jauh." Appa jo twins menarik istrinya agar menjauh dari kamar Kwangmin, sebagai appa, ia takkan tinggal diam mengenai hal ini.

++++++++++ END/CONTINUED ++++++++++

Tadaaaa, ane bingung napa ni fanfic makin butut aja ya==''' mianhae, otak ane lagi mumet mikirin berbagai hal. Udah ah, mau jadi pendiem sekarang mah #plakkk. Mau komen ya silakan, mau tinggalin aja juga ga apa-apa. Mau ngikutin bang min'min aja, gg usah koar-koar, toh entar yang diinget juga readers yang suka komen kok.

Paypay  
#bow.

Wonnie^^;;;


	8. Chapter 08

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 8

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins"

Other Cast /figuran : Lee Hyowon(OCs) ,other Boyfriend member,SHINee dll sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : **Boys Love**/**YAOI**, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Romance, Soft Kiss, Comedy and bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

Word Count : 3.539 word.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : Wonnie +Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! You not like Yaoi don't read this, please close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!? Ane Cuma nge-tag orang yang ngisi komentar. Siapapun bebas memberi komentar.

Disclaimer : Fanfiction berdasarkan imajinasi milik author, maka dari itu Fanfiction ini Hak milik Author dan Boyfriend Yaoi Fanfiction. Readers harap minta ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin share atau sekadar CopyPasteSave pada atau Notepad sebagai ebook agar bisa dibaca kapan saja dari ponsel, tanpa harus online(ketahuan suka begitu juga.. #plakkk). Main cast hanya milik tuhan ,dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka, BestfriendChampionsRoyalties, ShawolBlingersLockets, dan StarShip&SM Entertainment. (Kwang suami ane, Jeong Oppa ane titik! Ga pake koma!)

A/N : wah…part 8==;;; ini fic part yang paling panjang yang pernah ane buat, mianhaeyo kelamaan. Ada loh yang **readers **nyasar(?) yang **gg tau** apa itu **yaoi** baca ini fic, padahal ane kan **udah ngasih warning** pake bahasa inggrisnya **Boys Love** kayanya engga dibaca dulu labelnya, maen nyosor aja. Klo udah gini bukan salah ane dong, pengen ketawa juga pengen ngomel ama readers ini, bikin semangat down tau. Bilang lucu, aneh.. yang lebih lucu and aneh tuh dirinya yang nyasar kedunia fujoshi, ah biarin aja deh, asal jangan koar koar ngejelekkin Boyfriend kita ya gak? Namanya juga FanFictions, bebas dong author mau bikin cerita kaya gimana, lagian ane gg masalah sama hubungan special kaya begini. So, readers newbie tolong baca dulu genre, rating and warning dari author, baru baca. **Gomenasai Mianhaeyo** kalo ane ngomong kelewatan bagi yang merasa.

+++++ Happy Reading +++++

Sub-Tittle : Belum Berakhir.

"Kwangmin appa mau bicara empat mata *nyanyi d'bagindas* denganmu, temui appa dikantor besok sendirian." Ucap appa jo twins ketika selesai makan malam bersama keluarga. Youngmin membantu umma-nya mencuci piring didapur sehingga meninggalkan Kwangmin dan appa masih dimeja makan.

"appa, mau bicara apa denganku? Mengapa tidak disini saja.. besok aku ada latihan sepakbola bersama tim-ku, jadi aku tidak bisa!" dengan malas Kwangmin hendak meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya. "pastikan kau datang sebelum latihan itu, Jo Kwangmin." Lanjut appa-nya santai namun terdengar seakan menusuk ditelinga Kwangmin. Namja itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya untuk melirik appa-nya yang santainya melahap sebuah anggur ke mulutnya. (pantesan Kwangmin-nya begini, appanya juga BEGITU! xixixi)

.

.

.

"apa yang mau dibicarakan appa denganku?" pikir Kwangmin sambil ber-monolog pada dirinya sendiri, ia sedang rebahan diranjang sambil melamun memandang langit kamarnya yang sepertinya jadi menarik untuk diperhatikan. Saat ini ia merasakan lega dan sesak disaat bersamaan. Lega karena kemarin ia telah menyatakan perasaan anehnya(?) pada orang yang selama ini menjadi tambatan hatinya namun, disisi lain ia merasa sesak karena menyadari bahwa perasaanya tak terbalas.. dan hanya sebagai saudara kembar.

"aku.. arrgh~ aku.. aku mencintai Youngmin.. sangat, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan.. jika Youngmin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.. aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku. Tapi.. disini sakit sekali.. hahaha.." Kwangmin memegang dadanya yang terasa tertusuk, bibirnya tersenyum hambar dan dari ujung matanya mengalir air mata yang ia bahkan tak sadar sedang menangis. "sepertinya aku harus belajar merelakan… bisakah?" Kwangmin menutup matanya mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

"appa.. dimana Kwangmin?"namja pirang bernama Youngmin bertanya pada namja paruh baya dihadapannya. "dia dikamarnya.. oh ya, Youngmin. Adikmu itu akan bertunangan dengan anak yeoja dari keluarga Lee sahabat appa sekaligus rekan kerja appa di jepang." Youngmin membulatkan matanya sekaligus tersentak mendengar pernyataan appa-nya. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan menjalar ke hatinya. Tunangan?

"la.. lalu Kwangmin mengetahuinya appa? Apa ini untuk kepentingan bisnismu.." Tanya Youngmin harap-harap cemas bercampur kesal. "baru saja tadi sesaat kau sibuk appa memberitahunya, bahkan ia menerimanya dan akan menemui calon tunangannya sepulang sekolah besok." Appa-nya tersenyum tanpa melihat raut wajah Youngmin yang terlihat terbebani atas kenyataan ini. "tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Aku.." Youngmin menghentikan kalimatnya ,bingung ia akan mengatakan apa. Sedangkan ekspresi appa-nya dingin menatap putra sulungnya. "waegeurae? Ada apa, bukankah Kwangmin juga menyetujuinya? Atau kau tidak suka.." perkataan appa-nya sukses membuat sesuatu yang menyakitkan itu semakin menjadi nyeri dan sesak didalam dada Youngmin. "aniya.. annyeonghijumuseyo appa." Youngmin berlalu meninggalkan appa-nya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"appa.. mengapa kau bersikap keras dan berbohong seperti itu pada Youngmin.." ucap umma-nya setelah mendengar bantingan pintu Youngmin, sedari tadi yeoja paruh baya ini mendengarkan percakapan suami dengan anak kembar sulungnya dibalik dinding. "apa boleh buat, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar mereka melupakan perasaan seperti itu. Jeongmal mianhae Youngmin Kwangmin.." melihat suaminya menundukkan kepalanya, yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk bahu suaminya. Dirinya-pun sebenarnya sakit jika melihat anggota keluarganya tersakiti. "jangan menyalahkan dirimu.."

.

"kau! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Tapi, kau menerima pertunangan dengan yeoja yang bahkan tak kau kenali! Apa hanya sebegitu cintamu padaku? Hingga mudah menerimanya untuk melupakanku! Kau belum mendengarkan jawabanku Jo Kwangmin! Aaarrrggghhh!" prang! Youngmin membanting bingkai foto pada lantai kamar mandi didalam kamarnya. Dalam bingkai foto itu terdapat foto Kwangmin dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi. saat ini ia sangat bingung, kesal, dan marah saat mendengar dan mengingat kalimat 'Kwangmin menyetujui pertunangannya.'

"bodoh.. kenapa.. kenapa kau harus bertunangan.. kenapa aku sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa.. aku juga mencintaimu Kwangie.. mengapa semua menjadi sulit untukku.." Youngmin bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk dilantai marmer, membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemas seperti tidak berdaya memandang foto dalam bingkai yang sudah tak berbentuk dihadapannya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"kau tahu.. nado Saranghae, nae babbo dongsaeng.."

.

.

.

"Appa eomma, kami pergi sekolah." Pagi itu Youngmin seperti biasanya berangkat berdua kesekolah bersama kwangmin, kali ini mereka berjalan kaki. Kwangmin ingin menggandeng jemari Youngmin yang berjalan disamping kanannya, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh dari ekspresi Youngmin hari ini. Ia juga tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Ada apa dengannya?

"hyung.. kau tampak gelisah, kau masih terbebanikah dengan pernyataanku?" Kwangmin mencoba menatap wajah hyungnya namun, namja pirang itu terus saja menghindari tatapan dongsaengnya. Kwangmin menghentikan langkahnya, youngmin masih terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Kwangmin yang semakin membuat dinding diantara mereka semakin luas. "ternyata memang salah saat aku mengatakan perasaanku, semuanya berakhir disini." Kwangmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dan akan melangkahkan kakinya berlainan arah dengan Youngmin yang sudah jauh.

"ya! Kwang, kau mau kemana? Arah sekolah itu kesana kan? Apa letak sekolah sekarang bergeser ya?" celoteh namja berotot yang tak lain adalah Jonghyun sambil merangkul akrab bahu Kwangmin. "aku.. kacau.." jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung sambil memperhatikan penampilan sahabatnya itu dari atas sampai kebawah. "penampilanmu keren seperti biasanya kok. Hanya saja, wajahmu belum di setrika(?) alias kusut." Celotehnya lagi sambil tertawa. Kwangmin ikut tertawa, lalu menyeret jonghyun untuk menjauhi arah kesekolah. "temani aku ke Games Centre, jjong!" Jonghun memelototkan mata bulatnya kaget, karena baru kali ini ia mendengar Kwangmin mau bolos sekolah lagi sejak terakhir bolos mereka saat SMP. "lho? Kau mau bolos sekolah Kwangmin? Bukankah kita sudah jadi anak teladan saat ini?" Kwangmin terkekeh dan melepas jas lalu menyandangkannya dibahu tegap miliknya terakhir ia membuka dasi dan seluruh kancing kemejanya dan menampilkan kaos putihnya. "terserahmu, mau ikut aku seharian ini atau mau busuk seharian disana? Yang jelas hari ini mood belajarku sedang jatuh." Jonghyun menampilkan smirk di bibir tipisnya lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kwangmin. "ayo jalan! Kebetulan, mood ku juga berubah hahaha.." mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah.

"Hey, Kwangmin Jonghyun kalian mau kemana? Ada apa dengan seragam kalian?" tiba-tiba Donghyun sang ketua sepak bola plus ketua osis itu menghampiri mereka berdua saat ia akan menuju sekolah. "kita mau bolos guys! Kau mau ikut?" jawab jonghyun enteng dan membuat Kwangmin sweatdrop ditempat. Pletakkk~ dan akhirnya JjongKwang mendapat sentilan kening dari donghyun, mereka berdua kompak mengelus keningnya yang malang, dan situasi Nampak menyeramkan. "kalian ini! Aku juga akan ikut dengan kalian!" seru donghyun dengan wajah seriusnya dan membuat dua namja lainnya ber-gubrak ria mendengar pernyataannya. Donghyun-pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan seragam nya seperti seragam JjongKwang. "w-o-w! all star klub olahraga sekolah kita berkumpul untuk membolos! Tunggu apa lagi, ayo membolos!" seru Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya keatas sambil berlari, Kwangmin dan Donghyun saling pandang lalu mengikuti gerakan Jonghyun. How fool they are!?=='

.

.

"Youngmin! Ternyata Jonghyun-pun tak masuk sekolah, Kwangmin juga tak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa ini.." Gwiboon sibuk mencari-cari kedua orang yang diucapkannya dari jendela kelas mereka. Youngmin hanya diam sambil berpikir, tadi pagi ia berangkat dengan dongsaengnya itu tapi, saat sampai dikelas orang itu tak ada bersamanya. 'apa ia tersesat? Lalu bertemu jonghyun dan mereka berdua juga tersesat?' pikir youngmin asal-asalan.

"bagaimana ini Young! Jangan-jangan mereka kecelakaan, karena sedari tadi kuhubungi ponselnya Jonghyun dan Kwangmin tidak aktif. Omona~" Gwiboon mondar mandir disamping Youngmin yang sedang duduk termenung dibangkunya. Sementara itu Gwiboon masih mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jonghyun.

"tak mungkin mereka kecelakaan Gwiboon-ah! Jangan bicara sembarangan, duduklah pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Titah Youngmin yang melihat songsaenim baru saja masuk kelas.

Games Centre

Klanggg~

"huwahh three point shooter sekolah kita memang hebat!" Donghyun bertepuk tangan saat Jonghyun menyelesaikan permainan street basket-nya, disana terpampang skor 350 dan karcis yang keluar banyak sekali dari sana, juga orang-orang banyak yang menonton disekeliling mereka bertiga. Jonghyun terlihat maskulin dengan keringat mengalir dari kening hingga kelehernya.

"tentu saja, Jonghyun sang Three point shooter tampan ini selalu yang terhebat." Bangga Jonghyun dengan girangnya walau dipuji sedikit, seketika kerennya hilang. Donghyun yang tadi memujinya seketika sweat drop. "haaa hyung belum tahu ya, tingkah Jonghyun yang sebenarnya hahaha.." Kwangmin tertawa puas dengan keheranan donghyun dan Hyper-nya Jonghyun saat ini sedang membanggakan dirinya didepan orang banyak.==' tapi bermain bersama Jonghyun yang paling bisa membuat Mood Kwangmin membaik.

"Hyung, kita main.." Kwangmin hendak mengajak Donghyun main _the House the Death EX_ tapi namja itu menghilang entah kemana, Kwangmin mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri setiap orang yang ramai disana dan mendapati sunbae-nya itu tengah main DDR dengan seorang namja berambut hitam yang tergolong manis dan dari seragamnya yang pasti berbeda sekolah dengan mereka.*the House the Death EX : itu tuh yang main tembak Zombie buat Couple namja yeoja, yang punya namja main itu asik loh! ,walau rada serem liat monster zombie== kekeke*

"Jonghyun.." Kwangmin melirik sobatnya itu sedang asik battle street basket dengan pengunjung lainnya yang tampaknya tidak bisa diremehkan. Oh ayolah Kwangmin mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama, kini hanya dia sendirian. "hey, mau bermain ShotGun bersamaku?" suara seseorang dibelakangnya, reflex Kwangmin berbalik dan mendapati namja jangkung *walau sama tinggi sih* menyodorkan sebuah shot gun pada Kwangmin, dan akhirnya Kwangmin menerima ajakan namja dihadapannya. Setelah mereka memasukkan koin masing masing satu, secara tak langsung mereka berdua berkompetisi.

"hey.. aku Ahn Daniel, tapi kau bisa memanggilku cukup Niel saja. Kau? Ah sial.. aku kehabisan peluru." ucap namja yang jadi lawan Kwangmin yang ternyata bernama Ahn Daniel disela- sela permainan mereka. Kwangmin menoleh sekilas pada Niel dan berfokus kembali pada layar dihadapannya sambil menembak.

"aku.. Jo Kwangmin, kau bisa memanggilku Kwangmin. Bangapta Niel." Jawab kwangmin masih terfokus dalam permainan. "ne nado bangapta. Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah yang berat? Dari wajahmu, terbaca jika kau sedang sulit." Ucap Niel membuat Kwangmin merasa tertohok, apa begitu terlihat diwajahnya sehingga orang lain itu tahu jika ia kesini untuk menghilangkan masalahnya sejenak. "yah.. begitulah, bukankah manusia pasti selalu memiliki masalah disetiap waktu. Akhh, aku tertembak hahaha.." mereka berdua tertawa karena setelah karakter Kwangmin tertembak, karakter yang dimainkan Niel-pun terkena bom hingga harus memasukkan koin kembali untuk melanjutkan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Kwangmin dan Niel memasukkan koin mereka yang kedua.

"kalau begitu aku sama denganmu, aku kesini-pun untuk menghilangkan masalahku sejenak sambil berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan agar masalah ini terselesaikan. Haha.." Niel melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan dari wajahnya, Kwangmin tahu itu karena ia-pun melakukan hal yang sama 'tersenyum getir'. "kurasa masalahmu lebih berat dariku, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau. Hitung-hitung melepas penat dan siapa tahu aku bisa memberi saran, maybe?" Kwangmin menyenggol lengan Niel dan akibatnya tembakkan Niel meleset. "ya! Kau curang hahaha.. sebenarnya yeojachingu-ku sore ini tiba dikorea setelah dua tahun tinggal dijepang. Kami LDR.." jawab Niel yang berniat menceritakan masalahnya. "..bukannya itu bagus, kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama." Niel menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban Kwangmin. "yah.. kau benar awalnya aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi dia bilang ia ditunangkan dengan anak sahabat appa-nya sambil menangis dan saat ini aku bingung harus perasaan seperti apa yang seharusnya aku tunjukkan nanti saat bertemu." Kwangmin mengernyit. "wah tak kusangka masalahmu rumit seperti ini.. tapi kau coba bicara saja dengan orang tuanya." Saran kwangmin yang tak mengerti ia sangat simpati pada namja yang baru dikenalnya ini, pemainan mereka-pun berakhir game over. "hmm, orangtuanya menentang hubungan kami. Ah sudah jam segini, aku ingin menjemputnya dibandara sampai jumpa." Dan namja jangkung bernama Niel itu menghilang dari pandangan Kwangmin, saat melihat jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 15:15 sore dan sekolah sudah bubar 15 menit yang lalu. Ia ingat harus pergi kekantor appanya dan karena Donghyun sedang asik dengan namja bertipe uke imut itu, ia yakin jika latihan hari ini ditiadakan. Sedangkan jonghyun juga masih asik battle berbagai game dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, maka dari itu Kwangmin hanya berpamitan lewat pesan singkat.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok~

"masuk!" seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum melihat orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, namja dihadapannya hanya berwajah datar dan menempatkan posisinya duduk di kursi dihadapan namja paruh baya itu.

"ada apa appa memintaku datang kesini?" Tanya to the point namja yang baru datang itu pada namja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya appa. "appa akan meminta manajer untuk membuatkanmu teh, tunggu sebentar.. ms. Jung tolong bawakan teh untukku dan Kwangmin keruanganku.. arrasseyo." Kwangmin menatap appa-nya malas, ia menumpukkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya dan menyilangkan tangannya menunjukkan ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk akibat basa basi yang dilakukan appa-nya karena ia tak suka basa-basi.

Tok tok tok~

"tuan Jo, saya membawakan teh pesanan anda, dan ada tamu yang bernama Lee Hyowon ingin bertemu anda." Jawab sang manajer dari luar pintu. "masuklah dan persilakan dia masuk." Dan tanpa menunggu lama, manajer itu masuk bersama seorang yeoja seumuran Kwangmin. Appa-nya mempersilakan yeoja itu duduk disebelah Kwangmin. Rambut coklat caramel sebahu, bola mata hitam, bibirnya pink pucat, tidak terlalu tinggi tidak terlalu pendek, memakai seragam yang pastinya bukan dari sma belahan korea manapun.

"Konichi wa Jo-san, watashi wa Lee Hyowon desu. Dozo Yoroshiku ne~" Kwangmin memperhatikan gerak gerik yeoja disampingnya. Appa-nya yang melihat itu hanya senyum senyum. "annyeong Hyowon-ya ,sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Terakhir paman bertemu denganmu saat kau masih berumur 2 bulan. Apa kau bisa bahasa korea Hahaha.." Kwangmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan keadaan ini. "ahh.. ne ahjusshi, tapi mungkin kurang lancar." Jawab yeoja itu dengan senyuman anggunnya. #plakkk

"ah ne.. oh ya, Kwangmin-ah kenalkan ini Lee Hyowon anak dari teman kecil appa, dan Hyowon-ah ini Kwangmin anak ahjusshi.. Kwangmin-ah ayo jabat tangan Tunanganmu." Seketika mata Kwangmin membulat sempurna ,memandang wajah appa-nya dan Hyowon bergantian. Tunangan? Nyaris Kwangmin akan berteriak, tapi takut sisi cool-nya hilang apalagi dihadapan seorang yeoja, ia mencoba bersikap tenang dengan menyampirkan senyum palsunya yang sempurna menghapus rasa kaget dari wajahnya.

"Tunangan? Appa belum bilang padaku tentang hal ini." Dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, Kwangmin mencoba bicara tetapi karena kesalnya sampai ke ubun-ubun gaya bicaranya menjadi aneh. "appa sengaja merahasiakannya, oh yak au pasti lelah Hyowon-ya, mulai saat ini Hyowon tinggal bersama di rumah kita. Kau ajak Hyowon-ya untuk pulang kerumah, kamarnya appa sudah siapkan di kamar sebelah Youngmin." Jelas panjang lebar sambil mendorong Kwangmin dan Hyowon keluar dari ruangannya, dan dengan terpaksa kedua anak muda itu keluar.

"kau tunanganku? Kumohon batalkan pertunangan kita~" mohon Kwangmin dan Hyowon bersamaan sesaat setelah terdiam didalam taksi menuju kediaman keluarga Jo. "ah ternyata.. kau juga menentang pertunangan sepihak ini ya. Aku juga tidak suka jika dipaksa begini, apalagi aku menyakiti namjachingu ku.. hiks kami bertengkar saat ia menjemputku dibandara hiks.. eotthokkhe?" dengan menahan air matanya Hyowon tanpa sadar langsung bercerita masalahnya, Kwangmin juga merasa kasihan dan sedih mendengarnya. "ne.. aku juga tidak setuju, kita cari akal untuk membatalkannya otte?" Kwangmin mengelus surai coklat itu pelan dan mengusap air mata itu dengan sapu tangan dari sakunya. "bagaimana denganmu? Apa yeojamu menangis? Kasihan dia.." Kwangmin tertegun sebentar, sebenarnya ia bingung. Untuk apa jika ia menolak pertunangan ini jika orang yang dicintainya hanya menganggapnya saudara *read : Youngmin*Logicaly testnya.. ini hanya akan menjadi Looping if dan for tanpa adanya else atau end dalam algoritma dasar jika ke-N nya tidak diketahui pasti maka muncul banyak kemungkinan. *etdah kenapa jadi masuk mata kuliah ane kesini?==*

"se.. sebenarnya.. aku tidak tahu, aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.. tapi setelah penolakkan itu pikiranku hanya terfokus padanya.." Hyowon hanya memandang Kwangmin simpati, dan keheningan kembali melanda mereka karena sibuk akan pikiran mereka sendiri hingga sampai di kediaman Jo. Kwangmin membantu Hyowon membawakan kopernya dan membuka pintu rumah yang tanpa diketahui Youngmin yang mondar mandir dihadapan Kwangmin saat ini, sepertinya ia menunggu dengan cemas hingga mondar mandir di depan pintu utama.

"kau! Kemana saja babo!" bentak Youngmin tepat dihadapan wajah Kwangmin. Yang dibentak hanya memutar matanya malas dan menarik tangan Hyowon yang ada dibelakangnya, membuat Youngmin membeku ditempat. "aku menemani tunanganku, ada apa? Appa atau eomma mungkin sudah memberitahumu kan?" jawab Kwangmin asal-asalan, ia tidak tahu yang diucapkannya benar atau salah, ia hanya ingin memastikan yang terakhir kalinya apa Youngmin mepunyai perasaan yang sama seperti miliknya. Ia masih berharap.

"…" Youngmin pergi begitu saja menuju kamarnya tanpa bicara ataupun menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.. hanya datar dan terkesan dingin. Oke, kini harapan Kwangmin pupus sudah untuk bersama hyung yang dicintainya.

"Hyowon-ah, ayo kuantar kekamarmu. Aku akan membantumu mengatur kamarmu." Kwangmin tersenyum walau terlihat seperti yang baru saja kehilangan harapan dimata yeoja itu. " Kwangie-kun.. kau tak keberatan aku memanggilmu begitu? Eomma-mu kemana? Namja tadi itu siapa? Sepertinya hubunganmu tidak baik dengannya." Pertanyaan yeoja itu membuat aktifitas Kwangmin menata boneka dan pernak pernik terhenti. "eomma-ku pulang hampir sama dengan appa larut malam. Yang tadi itu Hyung kembarku.. sebenarnya aku.. akhhh." Hyowon sibuk menaruh baju-bajunya ke lemari yang besar.

"wah.. pantas saja mirip, tapi kenapa dia begitu dinginnya padamu apalagi saat ia memandangku, sepertinya ia akan memakanku.. uhhh" desah Hyowon ketakutan sambil membantu menata boneka beruang kesayangannya diatas meja rias. "yaaa! Apa kau selalu memenuhi meja riasmu dengan boneka? Setahuku harusnya diisi dengan perelatan ala yeoja bukan? Hahaha.." spontan membuat Hyowon malu dan memukuli Kwangmin dengan boneka yang dipegangnya, Kwangmin hanya menghindar dan pura-pura sakit ketika berhasil terkena hantaman, tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka yang tadinya ingin membawakan cemilan untuk mereka yang tak lain adalah Youngmin sebagai permintaan maaf. Setelah melihat 'kemesraan' dongsaengnya dengan tunangannya itu, hatinya begitu tersayat dan mengalirkan air mata yang sejak disekolah disekolah hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyela diantara mereka, namun sayang Kwangmin melihat hyungnya tersebut dan menyusulnya.

"hyung, ada apa? Mengapa kau tadi tak jadi masuk? Ahhh…" ucapan Kwangmin terhenti saat ia mebalikkan tubuh youngmin untuk menghadapnya, melihat namja dihadapannya kini wajahnya tampak merah dengan cairan bening dari ujung matanya, Kwangmin terpana. bahkan saat Youngmin pergi dari hadapannya-pun ia masih berdiri disana tak berpindah sedikitpun. *lebay* bukankah itu artinya sebuah second chance baginya?

"ada apa dengan hyungmu? Mengapa dia menangis?" Tanya Hyowon yang langsung ingin berjalan menuju kamarnya Youngmin, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kwangmin, tentu saja membuat yeoja itu kebingungan akan keadaan namja Twins yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tanpa berucap apa-apa Kwangmin kembali menari hyowon untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya, ia mengunci kamar tersebut hingga yeoja itu mulai sedikit ketakutan.

"kenapa kau mengunci kamar ini? Aku mulai takut padamu nih…" Hyowon memundurkan langkahnya setiap Kwangmin menghampirinya. "aku ingin membeberkan siapa orang yang aku cintai, maukah kau mendengarnya?" mengerti maksud Kwangmin, hyowon mendududukkan dirinya diatas kasur diikuti Kwangmin disebelahnya. "bicaralah, aku senang jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku.. biar kutebak, kau mencintai Hyung-mu sendiri?" telak, Kwangmin mengangguk pasti dan dibalas dengan tawa Hyowon yang senang melihat kepolosan namja disampingnya.

"kau tak jijik padaku?" ujar Kwangmin saat memperhatikan yeoja disampingnya hanya senyum-senyum padanya. "mengapa aku harus jijik? Bukankah itu hak-mu untuk mencintai seseorang? Lagipula.." Hyowon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berjalan menuju kopernya lalu mengambil Laptop miliknya lalu kembali lagi duduk disamping Kwangmin. Kwangmin hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hyowon dengan Laptop itu. Saat setelah menginput password dan muncullah wallpaper desktop yang mencengangkan bagi Kwangmin, ada namja sedang me-rape namja imut.

"hehehe lagipula aku seorang Fujoshi, yang seperti ini dijepang sudah tidak aneh lagi, itu foto chingu-ku namanya Ryo yang semenya dan Akito yang ukenya. Dan aku punya videonya, sebentar jika mau lihat.." Kwangmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dan segera mengehentikan Hyowon yang hendak memutar video BL not children itu. "ya ya aku percaya, jangan lakukan itu. Aku belum siap melihatnya." Kwangmin memegang dadanya yang tiba tiba berdetak kencang akibat melihat wallpaper itu.

"baiklah bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan hyung-mu itu?" Hyowon meletakkan laptopnya diatas meja dan duduk dihadapan Kwangmin berharap Kwangmin mau menceritakan kisahnya. "umm, aku bingung harus memulai dari mana…" tok tok tok tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menghentikan cerita Kwangmin. "Hyowon-ah Kwangmin-ah, jangan berduaan didalam, ayo makan malam." Dan suara eomma Kwangmin terdengar. "tunggu Hyowon-ah, bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" yeoja itu mengangguk. "tetaplah bersikap bahwa kita memang menikmati pertunangan ini didepan Youngmin Hyung, jebalyo~" mohon Kwangmin sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar. "tentu saja aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu, sepertinya kalian akan menjadi couple favoritku hahaha…" Kwangmin menggandeng lengan hyowon lalu keluar dari kamar.

++++++++++ Bersambung or End ++++++++++

Hello hello bye bye… #nyanyi bareng Minwoo.

#Bow

【이효원 이정민】 Ppyong~


	9. Chapter 09

Title : Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 9

Main Cast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins" & Hyowon(OCs)XNiel(TeenTop).

Other Cast /figuran : other Boyfriend member, peran pembantu yang lain juga deh.

Genre : **Boys Love**/**YAOI**, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Romance, Soft Kiss, Comedy, Hurt, kekerasan, bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

Word Count : word.

Rate : Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author : Wonnie +Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! You not like Yaoi don't read this, please close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!? Ane Cuma nge-tag orang yang ngisi komentar. Engga maksa deh.. tapi hargai ane ye yg udah muter otak tiap hari buat bikin lanjutan yang ini..*ini mah ane nya aja yang emang males==*

BackSound :

Utada Hikaru-First Love

Kimi no Subete ni-spontania ft juju

SKE48(Jepang)/JKT48-Gomen ne Summer

Terserah deh yang penting enak didenger=='

Disclaimer : Fanfiction berdasarkan imajinasi milik author, maka dari itu Fanfiction ini Hak milik Author dan Boyfriend Yaoi Fanfiction. Readers harap minta ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin share atau sekadar CopyPasteSave pada atau Notepad sebagai ebook agar bisa dibaca kapan saja dari ponsel, tanpa harus online(ketahuan suka begitu juga.. #plakkk). Main cast hanya milik tuhan ,dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka, BestfriendChampionsRoyalties, ShawolBlingersLockets, dan StarShip&SM Entertainment. (Kwang suami ane, Jeong Oppa ane titik! Ga pake koma!)

A/N : Part 9 tingtong tingtong~#mencet bel. Apa kaga kepanjangan nih? Mau sampai berapa part?==' Rhie eon tau aja itu nama yg bakal jadi tunangan kwang, habis ane bingung kalo bikin nama baru, ane pasti bisa mikirin nama baru seharian dan engga nemu nemu jadi yasudlah pake tuh nama lagi dari pada bingung engga karuan. Dan pas nonton anime baka to test to shoukannjuu jadi ada niat mau nerusin nih fic kekeke. Pada bilang nyesek ya part kemaren? Padahal itu kata Wonnie kurang nyesek da, tapi kalo dibaca lagi emang nyesek sih *gimana ni orang ngomong labil bgt!* *oh KwangminNiel Saranghae*. Ah jadi ketagihan bikin yang sad.. #curhat kelewatan ini mah==' part selanjutnya terserah readers mau lanjut lagi apa mau end.

+++++ Happy Reading +++++

Sub-Tittle : Menyerah or Go Ahead? Gomen ne Summer

_Youngmin.. aku menyerah…_

_terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku pernah mempunyai perasaan yang manis itu padamu._

_Namun, kali ini aku menyerah_

_Kau tak pernah menjawab perasaanku, aku mengerti, dan biarkan kita dengan jalan yang berbeda_

_Selamat tinggal_

"_Kwangmin! Tunggu aku! Aku ingin menjawabnya.. jangan pergi!"_

"_sudah terlambat hyung.. aku sudah akan menikah dengan yeoja yang kucintai"_

"_kwangmin! Kwangmin! Chakkhaman.. hiks hiks Saranghaeyo jeongmal kwang…"_

Cip cip cip~

"uwahhh.. ternyata mimpi.." Youngmin baru saja bermimpi yang membuatnya menangis dalam tidur. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia menghirup udara dalam dalam namun dadanya masih saja terasa nyeri, walau itu tadi hanya mimpi.. tapi mimpi itu seakan nyata, memikirkan itu kepala Youngmin makin berdenyut. Namja berambut blonde itu meraih i-padnya dan membuka folder bernama 'date with Kwangie' ia tertawa melihat dirinya memakai pakaian yeoja, namun tawanya segera menghilang ketika melihat foto hasil jepretan Gwiboon saat Kwangmin menyatakan perasaannya sepintas waktu itu di kolam renang, saat itu tak terbayang akan berakhir seperti ini.. betapa menyenangkannya saat itu. Jika saja ada mesin waktu, Youngmin ingin mengulangnya lagi dan merubah semuanya dari awal.

Tok tok tok~

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Kita harus berangkat kesekolah sekarang." Teriak Kwangmin dari luar pintu dan . Hey! Sejak kapan Kwangmin hanya mengetuk pintu untuk membangunkannya? Biasanya namja itu tanpa segan masuk kekamarnya dan mulai mengguncang tubuhnya agar terbangun, dan youngmin menikmati pagi-nya seperti itu, tapi kali ini? Apakah ini pertanda kwangmin menjaga jarak darinya? Memikirkan hal itu Youngmin kembali menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan menjalar kehatinya. Benci dengan perasaan menusuk itu, Youngmin memutuskan untuk mengguyur kepalanya dengan air.

.

.

.

"Youngmin kau mau kemana, chagi? Ayo sarapan dulu." Teriak eomma-nya saat melihat Youngmin tidak bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan dan malah langsung melewati ruang makan menuju pintu utama dan memakai sepatunya. "aniya eomma, aku ada urusan osis." Jawab Youngmin sesantai mungkin dan buru-buru meninggalkan rumah, membuat semua orang terheran-heran, tidak tepatnya hanya kedua orang tuanya.

**Flashback**

"eomma pulang cepat malam ini?" Kwangmin menggeser kursi dan mendudukinya, diikuti dengan Hyowon disebelahnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Youngmin yang hanya diam. Kwangmin tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika Youngmin menghindari tatapannya.

"ne eomma pulang cepat karena Hyowon-ya sudah ada disini, selamat datang dirumah ini Hyowon-ya." Ramah yeoja paruh baya itu sambil menggenggam jemari Hyowon, tampak ia senang sekali seperti mempunyai anak perempuan sendiri. "eomma senang sekali ada anak perempuan dikeluarga ini, ya kan Youngmin?" spontan Youngmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya saat ini. "ne eomma…" ucapnya lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya, untuk menyembunyikan bibirnya yang bergetar karena menahan air mata. "ahh.. gamsahamnida ahjumma." Hyowon menyadari bahu Youngmin yang bergetar. "Mianhaeyo Youngmin.."

**Flashback off**

"youngmin-ah kau kenapa murung seperti itu?" lamunan panjang Youngmin buyar saat seseorang menyapanya, youngmin menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu. "ah.. ricky, aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku lelah." Ternyata dia teman sekelasnya yang bernama yo Changhyun atau lebih akrab disapa Ricky yang merupakan teman akrab dari Kwangmin.

"apa benar yeoja murid baru tadi yang namanya Hyowon itu tunangannya Kwangmin? Aku tak menyangka.. fuhhh" lanjut ricky lalu dengan lesunya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia lesu karena teman JN-nya berkurang lagi *Read JN= Jomblo NgenezZ* "Ahhhh jika begini dengan sesama jenis pun aku rela asalkan aku bukan JN lagi!" setelahnya ricky bergalau ria dengan teriakkan super Lebay. "benarkah itu chagii.. kau akhirnya mengakui jika kau mencintaiku?" tiba-tiba seorang namja memeluknya erat sambil hendak mencium ricky, namun dengan sigap ditahan dengan sekuat tenaga oleh namja imut itu.

"hyaaa~ jika kamu aku menarik kembali ucapanku!" lagi- lagi ricky teriak histeris sambil berusaha menyingkirkan namja yang menggilainya itu, namun kekuatan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu pasti lebih kuat(?) bukan? "ohh chagi, Changjo ini tidak menerima sebuah penolakkan lho.. :3 " namja yang bernama changjo itu terus saja menggoda Ricky sampai pipinya bersemu, sehingga semua murid dikelas itu yang sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini langsung berangsur pergi keluar kelas, seolah ini adalah rutinitas kkk~. Youngmin yang juga melangkah keluar kelas dengan memandangi couple itu seakan menikmatinya.. mengingatkannya pada..

"dulu kwangmin juga seenaknya dan pemaksa seperti dia.. tak kusangka, aku rindu moment itu." Youngmin tersenyum tipis, namun senyumnya menghilang saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kwangmin saat hendak menuju kantin sekolah. Entah mengapa Youngmin begitu rindu menatap mata hitam itu hingga ia berlama lama saling pandang dengan Kwangmin. "hyung…" saat namja dihadapannya membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan, Youngmin tersadar dan berbalik menuju kearah yang lain.

"Hyung! " Kwangmin terdengar berteriak memanggilnya. Oh bahkan kini Youngmin ingin membolos rasanya.

"Kwangmin! Kau kejar dia, kenapa malah diam huh!" teriak Hyowon ditelinga Kwangmin yang sedari tadi masih memandang kearah tempat menghilangnya Youngmin. "a.. aku tertegun tadi Youngmin menangis Hyo! Dia menangis Hyo!" balas Kwangmin kegirangan mengguncang guncang bahu yeoja itu hingga Hyowon pusing.

"ya! Ya! Hentikan babo! Kejar Youngmin!" Hyowon mendorong Kwangmin hingga membentur dinding dan menepuk bahunya yang mungkin berdebu, tanpa babibu Kwangmin melesat untuk mengejar Youngmin. Setelahnya Hyowon juga berlari sambil menyiapkan kamera digitalnya. "semoga aku mendapat momen kissing mereka, amin^^;;;" doa Hyowon dengan wajah berseri-seri.

.

.

.

"Hyo!" tiba tiba suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menghentikan laju larinya saat melewati gerbang sekolah, segera ia menghampiri gerbang dan keluar dari sana, beruntung satpam sedang tertidur akibat minum terlalu banyak. "Niel.. kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Hyowon menggenggam tangan kanan namja bernama Niel tersebut sambil tersenyum, namun Niel melepaskan tangannya dan malah menyerahkan sebuah helm. Hyowon mengambilnya dengan bingung.

"ayo pakai.." Niel memasangkan helm tersebut pada kepala Hyowon lalu mengangkat yeoja itu keatas motor sport hitamnya. "eh? Kita mau kemana Niel? " Tanya yeoja itu keheranan sementara namja tersebut meng-gas motor yang tandanya akan meninggikan kecepatan.

"hyaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"kenapa Jo Youngmin menjadi selemah ini hanya karena hal sepele..? hiks dasar bodoh!" umpatnya sambil menendang batu kecil kedalam danau dibelakang sekolah. Tap~ deg~ Youngmin merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Kwangmin? Saat ia menoleh ternyata tebakannya salah.

"donghyun hyung?" namja itu sedikit lega juga merasakan kecewa kwangmin tidak mengejarnya. "hem kau begitu tampak murung.. mau kutraktir es krim di kantin?" Donghyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sambil melirik cafeteria. "bolehkah?" mata Youngmin berbinar bisa makan es krim gratis disaat suasana hatinya kalut begini.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"A? Kwangmin-ah? Youngmin-ah sebaiknya kau minta traktir olehnya ya, bye~ kkkkk" setelah mlihat Kwangmin berlari kearah mereka berdua, tugas Donghyun dari Kwangmin selesai. Sebelumnya Kwangmin menelepon donghyun untuk memata-matai atau juga membujuk Youngmin agar berlama-lama ditempatnya, dan kebetulan Donghyun menemukan Youngmin dari jendela ruang osis yang menghadap pada danau belakang sekolah. Donghyun bersiul, Kwangmin telah berhasil menghampiri Youngmin langsung memeluknya sangat erat seakan pelukkannya mengendur namja dipelukkannya ini akan hilang.

"hyung.. kau cemburu padaku dan Hyowon kan?" Youngmin tidak berontak dipeluk seperti itu, jika boleh jujur ia merindukan sentuhan hangat Kwangmin pada tubuhnya. Kwangmin menghirup wangi shampoo Youngmin dalam dalam. "…" Youngmin hanya terdiam menikmati pelukkan Kwangmin dan mendengarkan suara gemericik air danau itu dengan hanya mereka berdua disana.. bukankah romantis?, tangan Youngmin bergerak membalas pelukkan Kwangmin.

"katakan jika kau cemburu Jo Youngmin, jangan membuatku serba salah seperti ini…" ucap Kwangmin lembut mendongakkan wajah Youngmin dan mengusap pipi yang basah tersebut dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "jika kubilang aku memang cemburu bagaimana, Jo Kwangmin? Kau mau berbuat apa?" air mata Youngmin malah mengalir deras lagi, membuat raut tidak suka Kwangmin tertera diwajah Kwangmin.

"sst uljima, aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi yang pertama kulakukan adalah… chu~" Kwangmin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Youngmin dan ajaib namja blonde itu berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. "Youngie hyung.. kukatakan sekali lagi.. Saranghaeyo.." Youngmin hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Kwangmin lagi. "begitu dong dari dulu^^"

Click!

"maafkan aku Twins, ini perintah appa kalian." Seseorang yang sejak awal memperhatikan kegiatan JoTwins mematikan alat perekam dan kameranya kedalam tas dan berlalu dari sana.

"Niel? Kenapa kau membawaku ke gereja ini?" Niel menarik Hyowon masuk kedalam gereja kota Seoul yang saat itu kosong sama sekali. Mereka berhenti didepan altar, Niel hanya memandang yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang terluka sambil meraih tangan kiri Hyowon dan melihat sebuah benda melingkar indah dijari manisnya.

"kau mencintai tunanganmu itu?" ujarnya kemudian setelah beberapa lama terdiam saling memandang ,Hyowon terkejut lalu menunduk untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Apa ia harus jujur atau berbohong? "jujurlah.. aku akan berusaha menerimanya.." ucap Niel kembali karena Hyowon masih saja terdiam memandangi jemarinya yang digenggam namja dihadapnnya erat. Ia-pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Niel, membuat namja itu was-was.

"ini.. " Hyowon menunjuk cincin dijarinya lalu melepasnya dan menjatuhkannya kelantai hingga suara dentingan indahnya nyaring terdengar. "ini hanya sebuah paksaan Niel-kun, aku tidak pernah mencintai namja lain selain dirimu.. bukankah dulu kau dan aku pernah mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama sehidup semati waktu kecil.. aku masih mengingatnya kau memakaikan cincin yang terbuat dari tanaman liar namun indah dijariku ini jauh sebelum cincin yang menyebalkan itu…" Hyowon tersenyum dengan rona pink dipipinya ,wajah mereka diterpa cahaya yang dipantulkan jedela yang berwarna warni dibelakang salib menambah kesan yang mendalam disana.

"Gomen ne Niel, watashi wa anata ni aishiteiru yo~ (read : maaf ya Niel, aku sangat mencintaimu~)" Niel tertegun setelah Hyowon mengatakan itu dan memeluknya, terasa waktu melambat dalam gerak slow motion. "Arigatou ne, watashi wa anata ni aishiteiru mo -^^-" Niel mengecup kening yeoja itu lembut. "kalau begitu.. maukah kamu memakai cincin dariku Lee Hyowon?" Lanjut Niel merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengambil sebuah cincin berpermata hijau pucat/hijau bening berkilauan. cincin itu dibelinya dengan kerja keras karena ia bukanlah seorang yang kaya raya, hanya seorang yatim piatu. Hyowon sangat senang hingga menangis menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"hey.., kenapa menangis? Apa kau tak suka?" Niel menangkub kedua pipi yeoja itu khawatir. "mana bisa aku tak suka? Kau pasti membelinya susah payah.. se seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini untukku huweee… T_T" Niel termagu, namun setelahnya ia tertawa. Mengusak-usak rambut brown caramel sebahu itu gemas lalu mengusap air matanya agar berhenti namun bukannya berhenti, air mata itu malah makin deras mengalir. "ssstt sudah, kau pantas mendapatkannya.. Saranghaeyo." Chu~ sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dipipi Hyowon, sontak tangis yeoja itu berhenti digantikan dengan blushing. "sou, nado Saranghaeyo Niel~" Niel-pun memakaikan cincin tersebut dan tatapan mereka bertemu, lengan kokoh Niel memeluk pinggang yeoja dihadapannya dan Hyowon berjinjit mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Niel.

.

.

.

"kau percaya padaku sekarang?" seorang namja memutar-mutar ponselnya menunggu jawaban namja dihadapnnya yang nampaknya terharu dengan adegan didalam gereja sana. "ne~ aku salah sangka pada kalian.. Mianhae" namja yang lainnya mengangguk percaya.

**flashback**

"Kwangmin! Hyowon-sshi dibawa pergi oleh seorang namja!" teriak seorang yeoja teman sekelasnya sambil berlari menuju mereka yang masih berpelukkan di tepi danau, segera Kwangmin melepaskan pelukkannya. "mwo? Dibawa pergi? Bagaimana ini kwang?" Youngmin ribut sendiri bertanya-tanya lebih jauh pada yeoja tersebut ,sedangkan Kwangmin sibuk menelepon operator. "annyeong haseyo, bisakah anda memberitahu saya dimana pemilik nomor telepon xxx xxx xxx?ini darurat.." Kwangmin lalu menarik Youngmin setelah mendapatkan posisi Hyowon berada.

"gereja? Mengapa Hyowon ada di dalam gereja? Jangan-jangan dia akan dikorbankan seperti di tv-tv?" pikir Youngmin dan secara gratis mendapat tatapan 'kau-bodoh-atau-apa?' dari kwangmin. "cepat kita masuk dan selamatkan Hyowonnie!" Youngmin akan membuka pintu gereja, namun ditahan oleh Kwangmin. "tenang dulu hyung , sepertinya itu namjachingu Hyowon." Kwangmin mengintip dari pintu yang dibukanya sedikit. "eh? Namjachingu? Masa?" Youngmin tidak percaya. "sst jangan berteriak begitu, lebih baik kita dengarkan dulu percakapan mereka"

"_hey.., kenapa menangis? Apa kau tak suka?"_

"_mana bisa aku tak suka? Kau pasti membelinya susah payah.. se seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini untukku huweee… T_T"_

"_ssstt sudah, kau pantas mendapatkannya.. Saranghaeyo."_

"_sou, nado Saranghaeyo Niel~"_

"apa? Saranghaeyo? Jangan jangan…" Youngmin menatap Kwangmin untuk mendapatkan jawaban situasi yang sebenarnya. "sou, seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka saling mencintai seperti kita berdua, jadi tidak ada alasannya kau cemburu padanya.. bahkan dia mendukung kita untuk bersatu, setelah ini kau harus minta maaf dan berkenalan dengannya karena selama ini kau mengacuhkannya." Kwangmin menggandeng tangan Youngmin yang tiba-tiba menunduk.

**Flashback off**

"hey kalian!? Sampai kapan kalian mau berciuman disana? hihi" teriak Kwangmin frontal, sontak Hyowon dan Niel mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seseorang yang berteriak pada mereka. "Kwangmin? Youngmin? Kenapa kalian tahu aku ada disini?" Hyowon dan Niel buru-buru melepaskan pelukkan mereka. "nona, ini jaman teknologi yang makin canggih.. kau tahu GPS? Hahaha" Kwangmin menyentil kening yeoja itu. "eh? KAU!?" teriak Niel sambil menunjuk Kwangmin tak percaya. "eh? KAU!?" Kwangmin mem-beo dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Namja bernama Niel itu.

"eh? Kalian saling kenal?" Youngmin menurunkan kedua tangan yang saling menunjuk tersebut dengan terheran heran. "he? Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Hyowon juga sementara namja yang saling menatap itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "dunia memang sempit ya ahahaha.." "ahahaha ne, jadi dia ya tunanganmu Hyo..? namja galau..kkk" "kau sendiri namja galau juga babo kkk~"

+++ mohon tunggu sampai Kwangmin dan Niel saling mengejek dan tertawa selesai +++

"ini.." Hyowon memungut benda berbentuk lingkaran yang tadi dijatuhkannya di lantai lalu memberikannya pada telapak tangan Youngmin. "benda itu milikmu sejak awal Youngmin-ah^^ lihat, aku juga punya dari namja yang akan menjadi nampyeonku" lanjut yeoja itu sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan ekspresi bahagianya, wajah Youngmin memerah. "Fighting! Kita berusaha bersama ya~" Hyowon yang kelewat bahagia memeluk Youngmin erat dan Youngmin membalasnya. Kwangmin dan Niel yang tadinya tertawa, kini tersenyum memandang kedua orang yang saling berpelukkan itu, tanpa sadar mereka merangkulkan tangan mereka pada bahu teman seperjuangan(?)nya.

.

.

.

Singgggg~

"ya! Ya! Sebenarnya couple disini siapa sih?" Kwangmin dan Niel melirik author dengan tatapan super duper dingin yang tak berdosa yang sedang memakan remah roti yang berceceran di sekitar laptop. "ya? Kalian twins ama NielHyo. Kenapa?"

"sudahlah, kita acuhkan saja author menyedihkan ini. Untuk merayakan selesainya salah paham diantara kita, ayo kita main ketaman bermain." Seru Kwangmin lalu menggandeng Youngmin, begitu juga dengan Niel dan Hyowon sementara author hanya melanjutkan memakan remah roti sambil menangis. "huks bahkan diri ane sendiri ngacuhin aneT^T"

22:30 KST

"bagus, kau bekerja dengan sangat baik, ini ambillah bayaranmu dan segeralah pulang." Ucap namja paruh baya memberikan sebuah amplop tebal yang didalamnya terdapat berlembar-lembar won pada seseorang dihadapannya. Seseorang tersebut mengambil amplop itu dengan ragu dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut setelah membungkuk pada namja paruh baya itu yang sedang melihat-lihat kembali hasil jepretan kamera miliknya dan dvd yang berisi suara rekaman juga softcopy dari foto foto tersebut.

"Kwangmin Youngmin kalian mau mencari masalah baru dengan ku, appa kalian?" saat melihat dua lembar foto yang membuatnya kesal, sangat kesal, disana terpampang foto adegan saat Kwangmin dan Youngmin berbagi es krim dengan bibir mereka dan foto lainnya Hyowon jalan bergandengan bersama seorang namja selain Kwangmin di sebuah taman bermain. "bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan orangtuamu saat melihat foto ini Hyowon-ya?" namja paruh baya tersebut mematikan cigarette yang dihisapnya dengan geram. Ia menghentikan niatnya untuk mendengar rekaman suara yang ada dalam dvd tersebut, karena mungkin saja isinya dapat membuat darahnya mengalir berlebihan pada otak. Tapi, akhirnya ia penasaran dengan percakapan apa saja yang dilakukan ke-empat remaja tersebut hingga memutuskan memutarnya.

"cih, isinya memuakkan!" menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kesal

.

.

.

07:20 a.m KST

Plakkkkk~

Dipagi yang begitu cerah dimana semua orang hendak sarapan bersama keluarga masing-masing dan hari minggu yang pas untuk hari keluarga berkumpul setelah kesibukkan masing masing yang sangat menyita waktu. Seharusnya menjadi momen keluarga yang indah dan menyenangkan bukan? Namun itu tak ada untuk keluarga satu ini, semuanya rusak saat suara tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat pada pipi kedua anaknya.

"apa-apaan kau yeobo? Kenapa kau menampar Youngmin dan Kwangmin seperti itu?" eomma twins sangat terkejut saat nampyeonnya tiba-tiba menampar Youngmin dan Kwangmin ketika mereka semua sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka, Youngmin jatuh terduduk dilantai setelah mendapat tamparan yang keras dari appa-nya sedangkan Kwangmin masih berdiri tegak disamping Youngmin, terlihat disana bekas tamparan yang sangat merah. Hyowon begitu terkejut melihatnya hingga ia menjatuhkan mangkuk sup panas yang ia bawa untuk sarapan kali ini mengenai kakinya, dank arena pecahan mangkuk itu kakinya juga berdarah. "omona~ Hyowonnie-ya!" eomma twins segera member pertolongan pertama pada kaki Hyowon yang tersiram sup panas juga pecahan mangkuk.

"Dasar anak Brengsek! Beraninya kalian menipuku! Kwangmin, aku menjodohkanmu dengan Hyowon untuk menjadi normal! Tapi kau membangkang dan tetap pada cinta menjijikkanmu. Youngmin kau juga! Kau itu Hyung Kwangmin, seharusnya kau bertindak sebagai Hyung yang baik, bukannya mengikuti dongsaengmu menjadi gay juga!" bentak appa twins panjang lebar yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"akh! Appo eomma…" rintih Hyowon saat diobati kakinya oleh eomma twins, setelah selesai ia mebersihkan sisa pecahan tersebut lalu berlari kearah Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang menunduk dihadapan appa-nya, namun niatnya yang ingin menenangkan kedua anak kembarnya itu dihalangi oleh nampyeonnya sendiri. "jangan dekati anak brengsek ini!"

"tapi, mengapa? Hiks.. mengapa kau menampar mereka? Apa maksudmu dengan gay?" eomma twins mulai terisak sedih. Appa twins melempar amplop yang berisi foto yang didapatkannya kemarin pada wajah Kwangmin. Kwangmin terkejut akan foto yang ada didalamnya. "kau senang hah! Menjadi gay dan itu dengan saudara kembarmu sendiri!" eomma twins mengambil selembar foto itu dan ia sama terkejutnya dengan Kwangmin. "Kwangmin.. eomma tidak percaya ini, ini bohong kan? Youngmin Katakan pada eomma jika ini bohong.." appa twins telah mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Kwangmin kembali,

Plakkk~

Namun, Hyowon telah berdiri didepan Kwangmin hingga terkena tamparan tersebut. Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan yeoja muda itu, termasuk appa twins. "apa yang kau lakukan Hyowon-ya! Aku telah menelepon dan mengirimi foto serta rekaman suara pada orangtua-mu di jepang sana dan mereka akan sampai siang ini di korea, kau akan lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada namja yang bersamamu itu." appa twins membentak Hyowon, lalu berlalu sambil memakai jas kerjanya. Hyowon terbelalak mendengar ucapan appa twins, pikirannya melayang pada Niel yang akan bernasib seperti apa jika orang tua-nya sudah mengetahuinya, apalagi mungkin appa-nya akan mengirim anak buahnya untuk menghabisi Niel.

"huuu.. hiks Niel.. ini salahku… bagaimana ini? Hiks.." Hyowon kehilangan kekuatannya dan terduduk dilantai sambil menangis, mendengar apa yang dikatakan appanya tadi dan melihat Hyowon juga Youngmin menangis, Kwangmin menyusul appa-nya yang masih ada di pintu utama hendak keluar. "Appa Chakkaman!" appa twins menoleh dengan kesal. "jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan appa, anak brengsek!" Kwangmin kesal.

"baiklah tua Bangka! Jangan sangkut pautkan ini dengan namjachingu Hyowon, cukup aku saja!" appa-nya melotot dan bersiap melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi. Plakkkk! "kau puas? Sekarang kabulkan permintaanku!" Kwangmin membentak appa-nya dengan kesal. "tidak bisa!" singkat appa-nya lalu keluar dari rumah. Kwangmin frustasi, lalu ia kembali lagi ke ruang makan, namun disana hanya ada Youngmin masih ditempat yang sama. Eomma dan Hyowon berada dikamar Hyowon.

"hyung.. gwenchana?" Kwangmin memeluk Youngmin erat, namun Youngmin melepaskannya, membuat Kwangmin takut. "hiks Kwang.. bagaimana sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini? Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan orang lain demi hubungan kita, apalagi keluarga kita jadi berantakkan seperti ini.." Youngmin menangis.

"Hyung…"

+++ Continue? +++

Eotthokhe?T^T kejem amat tuh appa twins make tampar tampir(?). mian ne story-nya makin ancur, mian emang ff bikinan ane tuh norakT^T kelamaan lagi, ah udah deh mau undur diri dulu..

Ppyong~  
#Bow

Wonnie^^;;;


	10. Chapter 10 Ending

Title: Kisu Kara Hajimaru Part 10

MainCast : The lovely Couple " Jo Twins" & Hyowon(OCs)XNiel(TeenTop).

OtherCast /figuran : other Boyfriend member,peran pembantu yang lain juga deh.

Genre: **Boys Love**/**YAOI**, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Romance, Soft Kiss, Comedy, Hurt, kekerasan, bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

WordCount : 4,164 word.

Rate: Fujoshi and Fudanshi yang berminat baca :p

Author: Wonnie +Jeong (Lee Bersaudara) xixixi

Warning : YAOI area! Kids under 15th don't be read it, arra! Yang engga tau yaoi, yang engga minat yaoi, yang bukan fujoshi, yang engga suka bofi, yang gg suka ama authornya, yang gg suka ama main cast yang lainnya mending baca aja pelan pelan, biar nyampe pesannya oke!*niatnya mau jerumusin ke dunia Yaoi kkk~* ane engga nyuruh close deh, Kkk~

Disclaimer : Fanfiction berdasarkan imajinasi milik author, maka dari itu Fanfiction ini Hak milik Author dan Boyfriend Yaoi Fanfiction. Readers harap minta ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin share atau sekadar Copy Paste Save pada atau Notepad sebagai ebook agar bisa dibaca kapan saja dari ponsel, tanpa harus online(ketahuan suka begitu juga.. #plakkk). Main cast hanya milik tuhan ,dirinya sendiri, orang tua mereka, BestfriendChampionsRoyalties, AndromedaAngelsEmotionNiels dan StarShip&TopMedia Entertainment. (KwangNiel suami ane, Jeong Oppa ane titik!Ga pake koma!)

Wonnie siap! Summonnnnn~ tringggg *readers&memberdeul pada muncul^^;;;* Gomen ne, ane ngilang begitu aja beberapa minggu ini.

+++++ Happy Reading +++++

Sub-Tittle : so much for my Happy Ending- salah satu lirik lagunya Avril Lavingne Eonni^^;;;;

"hyung.. gwenchana?" Kwangmin memeluk Youngmin erat, namun Youngmin melepaskannya, membuat Kwangmin takut. "hiks Kwang.. bagaimana sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini? Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan orang lain demi hubungan kita, apalagi keluarga kita jadi berantakkan seperti ini.." Youngmin menangis.

"Hyung…" kwangmin akan mengelus rambut Youngmin namun ia menghentikan niatnya. "hyung… benarkah itu yang kau mau? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" lanjut Kwangmin dengan nada datar, youngmin mendongak. "bukan, bukan aku tidak mempercayaimu Kwang.. tapi karena kita Hyowon dan Niel juga terkena imbasnya!" bentak Youngmin.

"apa itu? Apa yang barusan kudengar? Aku dan Niel terkena imbasnya? Huh aku tak merasa begitu, bahkan aku berterimakasih pada Kwangmin dan kau. Karena melihat kalian aku berani untuk memperjuangkan hubunganku! Kau jangan lemah seperti itu Youngmin.. walau kau yang meminta putus, aku takkan mengijinkannya!" ucap Hyowon yang berapi-api karena tak sengaja mendengar kata-kata putus asa dari Youngmin. "aku pergi dulu!" lanjutnya dan segera melesat menuju pintu untuk keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"see? Kau dengar apa katanya? Bagaimanapun aku takkan melepaskanmu begitu saja, kita sudah terlalu jauh untuk menyerah.." ucap Kwangmin lalu berlalu untuk menghampiri Hyowon yang sedang terburu-buru memakai sepatunya. "aku akan mengantar Hyowon, kau tetap dirumah, jika ada apa-apa kau hubungi ponselku" lanjut Kwangmin dengan senyuman terbaiknya, Youngmin hanya mengangguk.

"kalian memang pribadi yang kuat… awalnya eomma menentang hubungan kalian.. tapi, eomma lihat cinta kalian begitu saling menjaga, semangat Youngminnie! Bagaimanapun kalian anak eomma yang paling eomma banggakan^^" tiba-tiba eomma twins memeluk Youngmin yang termenung setelah Kwangmin dan Hyowon menghilang dibalik pintu, ia juga shock akan penuturan yeoja yang paling dekat dengannya sejak lahir.

"eh!? Gamsahamnida eomma, Mereka memang pribadi yang kuat, tapi tidak denganku.. aku lemah disaat seperti ini. " eommanya mengelus rambut Youngmin selembut yang selalu tak berubah dari sejak ia kecil. Youngmin menutup kedua matanya, dan membalas pelukkan hangat sang eomma.

Brakkk~

"Niel! Niel!" teriak seorang yeoja segera membanting pintu mobil ketika sampai didepan sebuah apartemen. Namja yang mengantarnya-pun segera mengikuti langkah Yeoja tersebut dan masuk kedalam sebuah lift kemudian menekan tombol lantai lima.

Sampai disebuah pintu yang diyakini oleh yeoja tersebut adalah apartemen namjachingunya. "kau yakin dia ada diapartemennya saat ini?" Tanya namja yang menemani yeoja itu. "Nan molla Kwangie-kun, tapi aku hanya tahu dia tinggal diapartemen ini." Jawab yeoja itu pada namja yang dipanggilnya Kwangie-kun.

"permisi, apa anda ada perlu dengan penghuni apartemen ini?" Tanya seorang yeoja tua tepat dibelakang mereka, dan segera berbalik, kemudian mendapati seorang ahjumma tersenyum ramah pada mereka. "ah ne,penghuni apartemen ini apakah ada didalam, ahjumma?" Tanya kwangmin. "jam segini ia masih bekerja di café miliknya." Jawabnya, kemudian mereka segera menannyakan alamat café tersebut lalu pergi kesana.

"Hyo, café disebelah sana!" Kwangmin segera menarik Hyowon bersembunyi dibalik pilar gedung yang agak jauh dari café tersebut, karena sepertinya terjadi keributan didalam café milik Niel itu. Didalam sana ada tiga orang berpakaian hitam rapi dengan tubuh yang lumayan kekar yang sepertinya sedang berbicara sesuatu pada Niel.

"omo~ itu orang suruhan milik appa. Bagaimana ini? Kita harus kesana!" Hyowon dan Kwangmin masih memeperhatikan pergerakkan(?) didalam café dari balik pilar gedung sampai tiba-tiba ketiga orang tersebut mulai maju kearah Niel. Kwangmin menahan Hyowon agar tidak kesana.

"ishhh, lepaskan aku! Begini-begini juga aku jago aikido kwang!" Hyowon masih berontak tapi tak bisa lepas. "kita tidak bisa masuk dulu, berbahaya!"

"ini tawaran terakhir dari , kau terima uang ini dan jangan dekati nona Hyowon selamanya." Ucap salah satu dari tiga orang suruhan direktur Lee, sementara seorang namja berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya akan ucapan orang tersebut sambil menyodorkan dua koper besar padanya. "kuharap kau segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, karena kami tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak sma lemah sepertimu" lanjutnya menggertak namja bernama Niel.

"jika aku tidak atau bahkan tak sudi menerimanya, bagaimana?" Niel balik menggertak dan menatap ketiga laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajam ,walau ia sekarang ini ia sangat ketakutan jika tak bisa melawan tiga orang dewasa yang kekar itu sendirian, walau ia bisa menggunakan keahlian bela dirinya tapi ia hanya sendiri saat ini, orang-orang dicafe-nya telah keluar sejak tadi karena ia mengusirnya tidak ingin ada orang lain terlibat. "kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Ketiga namja itu maju menghadang Niel, namja itu bersiap dengan apapun serangan yang ia dapat.

"kau rasakan ini!" pukulan pertama dapat Niel tahan, ia segera menendang perutnya hingga tersungkur tanpa basa basi Niel memukul titik saraf di tengkuk yang bisa membuat seseorang mati jika terlalu kuat memukul titik saraf tersebut, tapi Niel memukulnya hanya membuat namja itu pingsan dalam waktu yang lama. Tersisa dua namja yang terlihat lebih kuat dari namja pertama ia kalahkan. "tak kusangka kau yang tergolong kurus ini pintar beladiri, nak." Ucapnya meremehkan kekuatan Niel. "ahjussi, jika boleh ku jujur aku gemetaran." Kedua namja itu melihat kedua tangan Niel yang mengepal memang gemetar, melihat itu kedua ahjussi tersebut kembali meremehkan Niel. "Nak, sebaiknya kau minta bantuan ibumu, sepertinya kau sangat ketakutan hahaha.." Niel sedikit menyunggingkan senyum evil yang selama ini hilang kembali lagi. Tanpa banyak omong, Niel mengambil sebuah kursi kayu didekatnya lalu melemparkan pada satu namja itu kemudian menendang kepalanya dari kanan hingga terantuk kelantai. "kau! BRENGSEK! Berani sekali kau!" namja yang satu-nya lagi melayangkan tinju-nya kepipi Niel dan seketika ia terjatuh. "arrghhh~" Niel mengusap pipinya yang lecet sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ketika ia akan berdiri, sebelah kakinya dipegang namja yang terantuk dilantai tadi dan namja satunya lagi kembali melayangkan kuat tinjunya ke perut Niel hingga ia terjatuh lagi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sangat perih, dari keningnya mengalir peluh menahan sakit. Tak berhenti disana, kedua namja itu kembali menendangi Niel. (*beneran loh ane pernah mengalami ini waktu latih tanding sampe pingsanT^T.)

"bagaimana anak Brengsek! Kau masih mau melawan?" kedua namja itu berdiri didepan Niel yang masih meringkuk, namun setelahnya ia segera berdiri lalu memebalas dengan menendang kearah perut. Namun, tendangannya dapat ditangkis,tanpa membuang kesempatan Niel memukul leher belakang namja satunya.

"tentu saja aku akan melawan!" melihat dirinya tinggal sendiri dan kedua temannya sudah tersungkur, namja itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang didapatnya. Melihat namja itu lengah Niel segera memukulkan kursi tadi ke namja itu hingga mungkin tak sadarkan diri.

"Huffft~ ternyata.. aku.. hebat.. brugh~" Niel pingsan seketika. "Nielllll!" samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berlari menghampirinya sampai ia pingsan total. "Niel! Bertahanlah, Kwangmin! Bantu aku mengangkat Niel!" Hyowon menaruh satu lengan Niel ke pundaknya dengan susah payah berdiri.

"apa perlu aku telepon polisi?" Tanya Kwangmin sambil membantu. "tidak usah, ayo kita segera pergi!" kemudian mereka pergi dari sana, pergi ke rumah keluarga Jo.

"hem, berhenti tiduran dilantai itu. Apakah enak tiduran disana?" ucap namja yang terakhir Niel pukul setelah ketiga anak itu sudah pergi, lalu tanpa diperintah lagi kedua lainnya bangun sambil memegangi bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit. "sial! Kita dikalahkan.. dia benar-benar kuat. ahahaha" jawab keduanya lalu membersihkan jas namja yang menginterupsi mereka. "benar dia mengalahkan kita bertiga sendirian, dia tak terlalu buruk kan Lee-sama" namja yang satunya lagi menelepon dan tak lama sebuah mobil Porsche hitam datang dan berhenti didepan café. "yahhh, kurasa aku harus belajar menghargai seseorang dengan baik mulai sekarang." Dengan itu ,mereka bertiga berlalu.

"aigoo~ kenapa Niel babak belur begitu? Kalian tidak apa-apakan?" Youngmin menatap ngeri kearah Niel yang pingsan sambil dipapah Kwangmin dan Hyowon kearah sofa dirumah mereka.

"nanti saja ceritanya, Youngie-kun tolong ambilkan kotak p3k-nya" Hyowon yang tak suka basa-basi langsung berteriak sambil melepaskan sepatu Niel dan membuka semua kancing kemeja Niel dan melihat luka memar diperutnya.

"ukh Niel, maafkan aku.. otou-san selangkah lebih dahulu dariku." Kwangmin sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otaknya. 'ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Mereka orangtua gila!' batin Kwangmin entah kesal entah takut.

"Hyung, eomma dimana? Apa ia sudah pergi bekerja juga?" Tanya Kwangmin lalu memeluk Youngmin dengan sedikit bergetar. Youngmin menggangguk membalas pertanyaan dongsaeng sekaligus namjachingunya. "aku takut hyung.. aku benar benar takut, kali ini aku buntu.. aku tak tahu apa yang mestinya kulakukan... bahkan aku hanya mematung dan menonton saat melihat Niel dipukuli.. aku sungguh pengecut.." bisik Kwangmin dengan suara sepelan mungkin hingga hanya ia dan Youngmin yang bisa mendengarnya. Youngmin mengelus punggung Kwangmin agar bisa menenangkannya sedikit. "ssstt, hyung disini.. kita akan melewatinya bersama, bukan hanya dirimu.. You're not alone.." jawab Youngmin dengan melantunkan suara halusnya untuk Kwangmin seorang, bagaimanapun Youngmin adalah Hyung Kwangmin, tak masalah dongsaengnya ini merengek dan bermanja padanya, justru itu Youngmin senang jika Kwangmin menjadi dirinya sendiri yang bisa dibilang ternyata lebih cengeng dari Youngmin hanya saja ia bisa melakukan PokerFace dan terlihat tenang dan ceria agar tak mengundang rasa Khawatir dari orang sekitarnya, sedangkan Youngmin tidak seperti itu. Setidaknya itulah perbedaan yang hanya Kwangmin, Youngmin Readers juga tuhan yang tahu. Yang pastinya author juga tau, Kkk~ molla=='

"Gamsahamnida hyung, aku lebih baik saat ini.." Kwangmin melepas pelukkannya, kini diwajahnya terpancar aura ceria seperti biasanya. Masih setia ditempatnya dan dengan kondisi seperti ini, Hyowon sempat-sempatnya memotret adegan JoTwins dengan take shot 15 kali lalu menulis diary-nya, oops lebih tepatnya buku catatan kumpulan berbau Yaoi-nya.

"eungh~" Niel membuka matanya perlahan sambil melenguh, ia merasa ngilu diseluruh tubuhnya juga kepalanya, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan merasa aneh berada ditempat yang asing. "dimana aku? Apa aku telah sampai rumahku disurga ya?" lanjut Niel dengan tampang babonya sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

Plakkk~

"BABO! RUMAHMU DISURGA MANA!? MENGGANGGU SAJA!" Teriak ketiga orang yang asik dengan acaranya sendiri diganggu oleh namja bernama Niel itu, sontak ketiga orang itu memukul Niel dengan Kodacha(read : mainan palu anak kecil itu lho! Ane gg tau nama korea-nya maupun indonesianya kekek~) hingga Niel yang masih pusing, harus kembali kealam perbatasan antara kehidupan dan kematian.

"eh? OMO! Niel tadi sadar.. ahh babo, jadinya pingsan lagi kan, ish!" Jerit Kwangmin dan Hyowon bersamaan sementara Youngmin sweatdrop entah ekspresi apa yang harus dikeluarkannya saat ini. -_-

"Bagaimana jika pernikahannya dipercepat saja menjadi minggu depan?" seorang namja paruh baya sedang bernegosiasi dengan namja yang seusia dengannya beserta istrinya.  
"aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku." Ucap istri temannya yang diajak bicara itu dengan raut wajah yang sedikit sedih. Sedangkan namja paruh baya itu hanya duduk santai sambil menghisap cigarette dijarinya.

"mengapa buru-buru ? bukankah mereka masih SMA? Setahun lagi mereka akan lulus dari SMA-nya kan.." namja yang menghisap cigarette itu kemudian menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya dan sedikit terbatuk. "uhuk uhuk uhuk.. asap ini sangat tidak enak sekali." Namja paruh baya itu membuang cigarette ke tong sampah yang entah sejak kapan istrinya telah menyediakannya. "makanya kalau sudah tak biasa menghisap barang itu, tak usah sok keren deh kamu ini sudah tua! Huh" omel istrinya dan ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil melambai ke kamera.

"tapi , anakku makin berontak padaku. Aku tak bisa menunggu setahun lagi." Nampak kesal dengan sikap santai sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "tapi kudengar anakmu berontak karena ia sudah memiliki pasangannya?kenapa kau bersikeras ingin menikahkan Kwangmin dengan Hyowon?" Tanya masih degan sikap santai-nya sementara menatapnya tidak suka.

"bagaimana aku akan mengijinkannya, jika orang yang dicintainya itu adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri! Ini adalah aib keluargaku, tak ada pilihan lain selain menikahkan anakmu dengan anakku!" memasang ekspresi terkejutnya sementara sudah marah dan kesal.

"baiklah, lakukan jika kau takkan menyesal. Aku tak bisa menolak keinginan sahabatku.." berdiri lalu menghampiri kemudian menepuk pundaknya sebelum berlalu dari kamar hotel. 'aku tak bisa menolak keinginan sahabatku.. tapi, aku juga tak ingin menikahkan sembarang orang dengan anakku apalagi anakmu tak ada perasaan pada anakku, aku sendiri telah menemukan namja yang cocok' tersenyum sesaat ia menutup pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Kwangmin.. bagaimana kita harus menghentikan appa? Kurasa ia takkan mengerti kita.." Youngmin mengeratkan pelukkan Kwangmin dilehernya, mereka sedang duduk sambil melihat bintang dari jendela kamar Youngmin yang tergolong besar itu. Kwangmin tersenyum lalu menumpu dagunya dibahu Youngmin.

"aku tidak tahu.. bagaimana jika kita kabur saja? Menumbuhkan janggut, memotonganya lalu mengganti nama menjadi Kim Youngmin dan Kim Kwangmin lalu hidup berdua selamanya.." canda Kwangmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bintang seperti sedang menghitungnya, Youngmin malah mencubit lengan Kwangmin karena sebal dengan candaan namjachingu-nya.

"aku serius kau malah bercanda, kau juga meng-copy ucapan Spongebob ck tidak kreatif!" Youngmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Kwangmin lalu meminum susu vanilla hangat yang ada diatas nakas, Kwangmin mengikutinya lalu berbaring diatas ranjang Youngmin.

"tidak, aku serius dibagian 'kita kabur' –nya. Bagaimana?" Kwangmin menutup matanya, namun ia merasa seseorang sedang berada diatasnya saat ini.. siapa lagi jika bukan Youngmin?

Chu~

Kwangmin tersenyum saat dirasanya Youngmin mengecup.. hanya mengecup bibirnya lama, namun setelah sekian lama Kwangmin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir Youngmin, begitupun sebaliknya. Seorang paruh baya melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua anaknya itu dari balik pintu yang sedikit dibukanya. Ia menggeram, dan segera menggebrak pintu hingga namja kembar itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap horror pada appa yang baru saja dengan kasar membuka pintu. Mr. jo melangkah kearah keduanya yang membatu diatas ranjang Youngmin.

"Bagus! Kalian menjijikan sekali! dengan ini, kau bersiaplah Kwangmin menghadapi pernikahanmu dengan Hyowon minggu depan. Dan kau Youngmin, setelah itu aku akan mengirimmu ke jepang agar kalian tak bersama lagi!" wajah Youngmin memerah mendengarnya, dan di kelopak matanya sudah menggenang air mata. 'Menikah? Haruskah aku merelakannya? Harus seperti apa ekspresi yang kutunjukkan? Apa aku akan bisa melepas Kwangmin?' berbagai pertanyaan itulah yang mendenging didalam otaknya.

"appa kau jangan seenaknya menentukan hidupku seperti ini! Aku hanya akan bersama Youngmin, bagaimanapun kau memaksaku!" Kwangmin bangkit menghadap appa-nya yang sama-sama bersi-tegang. "aku takkan merubahnya, jangan kau coba untuk melarikan diri seperti seorang pecundang! Jangan membuatku malu lebih dari ini Jo Kwangmin!" final lalu segera keluar dari kamar Youngmin menyisakan dua namja yang kehilangan waktunya.

Hiks..

Kwangmin berbalik karena terkejut mendengar isakkan kecil dari Youngmin. "Kwangmin.. kurasa kita memang sehausnya tak begini.." namja cantik itu berusaha menghentikan buliran air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "apa maksudmu hyung? Jangan kau berpikir.." ucapan Kwangmin terhenti karena melihat Youngmin menggeleng-kan kepalanya.

"appa benar Kwang.. selamanya kau adalah dongsaengku.. tak lebih. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Kini giliran Kwangmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak menginginkan Youngmin mengatakan hal tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya, itu sangat menyayat hati-nya. Sakit.

"kau berjanji tak mengatakan hal itu lagi kan!? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran!" geram Kwangmin mencengkram bahu Youngmin dan membenturkannya pada kepala ranjang.

"aku hanya tak ingin melihat appa dan umma sedih. Kau juga pasti bahagia setelahnya.. biarkan ini menjadi yang seharusnya berjalan normal. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia." Kwangmin memandang benci Youngmin yang kini mengatakan hal yang munafik seperti itu. "jadi kau tak peduli jika aku yang sedih? Jangan mengatakan hal yang sangat munafik seperti itu hyung, aku hanya bahagia jika selalu bersamamu." Youngmin memalingkan wajahnya, kini airmata dipipinya sudah mengering.

"sudahlah Kwang.. keluar dari kamarku!" jawabnya tanpa menatap Kwangmin, namja bersurai hitam itu membeku. Perlahan tangan yang mencengkram bahu Youngmin terlepas. "ba.. ba baiklah.. jika itu yang kau mau hyung.. aku tak bisa memaksamu.. kuharap kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu.. dan kembali padaku.." Kwangmin-pun pergi, Youngmin kembali terisak sementara Kwangmin masih diluar pintu dan bersandar dipintu coklat itu mendengar isakkan Youngmin. "aku menyesal Kwangmin.. sangat menyesal.. tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan.." isak pilu Youngmin lama hingga ia kemudian terlelap.

"ini hari terburuk.." Kwangmin menatap keluar jendela lalu meminum air mineral dari gelas kertas yang disediakan diruang tunggu mempelai namja. Setelah air digelas kosong, ia mengambil lagi segelas dan mengambil beberapa butir(read : 10 biji) obat penenang yang dosisnya lewat batas. Youngmin yang tak sengaja melihatnya langsung menampar tangan Kwangmin dan mengakibatkan obat-obat itu berserakkan dilantai.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Youngmin geram, Kwangmin hanya menatapnya dingin. "apa masalahmu?" jawab Kwangmin tak kalah geram melihat Youngmin menginjak obat-obat itu menjadi serpihan. "kau tak usah bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi! Ini hari pernikahanmu, tak sepantasnya meminum obat seperti itu berlebihan!" Youngmin mengambil gelas dari tangan Kwangmin dan menyiramnya ke wajah dongsaeng dan mantan Namjachingu-nya. Kwangmin menahan amarah yang sejak tadi pagi memenuhi dirinya, ingin sekali ia melampiaskannya.

"aku begini karena kau!" bentak Kwangmin kemudian mencium namja cantik dengan kasar. Youngmin merasa ciuman Kwangmin begitu dingin dan sakit, maka ia berusaha melepasnya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk dilantai bersama sepihan obat.

"sebaiknya kau ganti jasmu yang basah.. aku pergi menemui umma." Youngmin beranjak pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti lagi untuk melirik Kwangmin yang masih dengan posisi tadi. "Kwang.. kau jangan terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

"kau masih mencintaiku kan hyung? Katakan itu hyung.." Kwangmin mendongak dengan wajah yang sudah berlinang cairan bening. Hati Youngmin sungguh tak tega melihatnya begitu terluka. Bukannya menjawab Youngmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

"aku.. masih.. cinta.. Kwangmin, aku.. masih.. aku masih.. Kwangmin.. Kwangmin.. ukh.." gumam Youngmin menangis menuju toilet.

Ruangan serba putih, beberapa peralatan merias dan sebuah cermin besar yang kini memantulkan refleksi yeoja muda yang telah memakai gaunnya. Maskara yang dipakainya luntur entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya karena ia menangis, ia mencoba melap noda hitam bekas lunturnya maskara itu perlahan dengan wajah yang kaku. "ini akhirnya.. kau tak bisa apa-apa..?" Tanya-nya pada bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin.

Cklekkk

Hyowon membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat siapa yang masuk keruangannya dan ia terkejut melihat Niel adalah orang tersebut, ditangannya terdapat beberapa kertas yang berisi not not piano lengkap dengan jas tailcoat putihnya. Yah.. ia yang akan menyanyikan lagu di pernikahan yeojachingunya sendiri. "kenapa menangis? kau cantik jika saja tidak menangis Hyo.." Niel mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan noda hitam itu perlahan, walau sarung tangan putihnya bernoda hitam setelahnya.

"kau kenapa ada disini Niel?" bukannya berhenti, buliran bening itu terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa tercegah. "aku diminta appa-mu untuk menyanyi lagu pernikahanmu. Aku juga ingin melihat kau bergaun putih.. kupikir kau pasti cantik, tapi pikiranku salah.. aku seperti melihat malaikat saat ini, kau harusnya tersenyum bagaimanapun ini hari yang bahagia kan?" jawabnya dengan senyum dipaksakan, namun karenanya ia segera merengkuh yeoja itu kepelukkannya karena ia tak ingin air matanya terlihat.

"Niel.. aku tak mau, ayo bawa aku lari dan hidup bersama.. ini bukan adegan 'Happily ever after Fairy Tale' yang aku inginkan!" Niel menggeleng lalu memakaikan tiara dirambut coklat madu Hyowon. "tidak, aku tak boleh melakukannya. Walau sangat sedih, kau tak boleh membuat malu kedua orangtua-mu. Percayalah, Aku tak apa.." Hyowon menunduk. Menghapus air matanya, kemudian mendongak menatap Niel.

"cium aku Niel.." Niel mematung mendengar permintaan yeoja dihadapannya. "jebal.. untuk yang terakhir kalinya.." Hyowon memohon, Niel tak bisa berpikir jernih. Pikirannya adalah segera pergi dari ruangan, tapi tubuhnya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, jemarinya meraih tengkuk Hyowon dan melingkarkan sebelah tangan lainnya pada pinggang Hyowon. Namun sebelum bibir mereka menempel, sebuah suara ketukkan pintu menghentikan mereka.

"maaf, aku harus pergi.. Tertawalah.." senyum Niel tulus lalu menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan, sukses membuat Hyowon lemas dan ingin melarikan diri jika saja saat itu appa-nya yang masuk setelah Niel pergi. "kau sudah siap, chagi?" Hyowon mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan appa-nya untuk segera menuju gereja dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Hyung, kau berdiri disampingku, tapi rasanya kau begitu jauh. Aku sakit mendapatkan kenyataannya seperti ini.." batin Kwangmin memandang kosong pada pintu gereja yang akan terbuka dimana Hyowon dan Appanya telah berada disana. Tak lama pintu itu telah terbuka, dentingan piano yang dimainkan Niel-pun mengalun bersama tiap langkah Hyowon mendekatinya dan akhirnya berdiri berdampingan didepan altar.

"Jo Kwangmin, bersediakah anda menerima Lee Hyowon menjadi istri anda ,mencintainya, menyayanginya saat sakit atau sehat, saat senang atau sedih, saat kaya atau miskin, selalu menghibur dan saling membantu sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua. Apa kau bersumpah akan hidup bersamanya?" pendeta itu mulai membaca ikrar janji pernikahan untuk Kwangmin, namja itu membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam karena memperhatikan Youngmin yang menjadi pendampingnya. "..ya, aku bersumpah.." Kwangmin menghirup nafas dalam lalu melihat Hyowon disebelahnya.

"Lee Hyowon, bersediakan anda menerima Jo Kwangmin menjadi suami anda, mencintainya, menyayanginya saat sakit atau sehat, saat senang atau sedih, saat kaya atau miskin, selalu menghibur dan saling membantu sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua. Apa kau bersumpah akan hidup bersamanya?" pendeta telah mengucapkan ikrar untuk Hyowon, yeoja itu-pun terdiam lebih lama dari Kwangmin. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Tak bisa menjawab walau bibirnya akan mengucapkan kata itu.

"tunggu sebentar pak pendeta, saya minta waktunya sebentar." Tiba-tiba appa Hyowon mengehentikan upacara lalu berjalan menuju Grand piano dan menarik Niel menuju altar. Semua orang terkejut. Kemudian ia-pun memposisikan Youngmin disebelah Kwangmin, wajah ke-empatnya sangat terkejut.

"pa.. paman, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menyeretku kemari?" Niel risih setelah berdiri berdampingan disebelah Hyowon karena dipandangi tajam oleh semua orang, begitu juga yang terpancar dari wajah Youngmin. Bingung. "appa tak akan berbuat bodoh saat memilihkan namja untuk menjadi pendampingmu, setelah mengetesnya waktu itu. Lagipula Kwangmin tak mencintaimu, ia mencintai Youngmin." Jawabnya penuh pengertian sementara Niel baru menyadari bahwa ia mengingat wajah adalah salah satu dari tiga namja yang mengeroyokinya waktu itu. shock bukan main.

"silakan diulang pak pendeta. Saya ingin anda menikahkan keduanya dengan pasangan yang berbeda." Pendeta terlihat bingung, namun mulai mengerti dengan maksud , dan ia akan mengulang ikrarnya kembali. "tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tampak protes dengan aksi teman kecilnya itu. "aku hanya tak tahan melihat kesedihan dimata keempat anak ini, dan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku.. apakah kau sebagai orangtua mereka tak ingin memberikan yang terbaik? Kita selalu sibuk bekerja tanpa memperhatikan lebih jauh tentang anak-anak kita, bahkan aku baru sadar Hyowon sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja dewasa." ucap membuat naik pitam dan hendak memukul , namun pukulannya itu berhasil ditangkap. "sudahlah, lagipula yang menjalani pernikahan itu mereka. Kita tak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Seperti kau dan saudara kembarmu dulu.. apa kau mau melakukan hal yang sama pada anakmu sendiri?" lanjutnya mengingatkan dan membuat sedikit terenyuh mendengar kisah yang ia coba lupakan kini terkuak lagi.

"pak pendeta, tolong lanjutkan pengucapan ikrarnya.." ucap sambil tersenyum pada kedua anak kembarnya, ajaib. Ke-empatnya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya selain menangis terharu. akhirnya…

"Jo Kwangmin, Jo Youngmin, Lee Hyowon, Ahn Daniel. bersediakan anda sekalian menerima pasangan masing - masing menjadi suami dan istri anda sekalian, mencintainya, menyayanginya saat sakit atau sehat, saat senang atau sedih, saat kaya atau miskin, selalu menghibur dan saling membantu sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua. Apa anda sekalian bersumpah akan hidup bersama pasangan kalian?" pendeta tersebut mengubah ikrar pernikahannya bersamaan dengan piano yang mengalun dari jari lentik Jeongmin yang datang dari Las Vegas untuk menghadiri pernikahan sahabat juga sepupunya itu.

"ya, aku bersumpah."

"hyung chagi~" namja bersurai hitam memeluk namja yang berwajah mirip dengannya, sementara yang dipeluk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap namja yang memeluknya.

"wae Kwangie?" Youngmin memainkan jemari Kwangmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu namja yang kini berstatus nampyeonya. "aku minta cium." Dengan sejurus kemudian bibir mereka menyatu

.

.

.

"hhh hyung, kau tahu istilah yang terkenal diantara manga-ka dijepang?" peluh mengalir dari kening dan jatuh melewati leher jenjangnya. Youngmin hanya bisa menggeleng karena tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"ki.. kisu kara hajimaru, semua berawal dari sebuah ciuman. Jika aku tak menciummu waktu itu.. kita mungkin takkan seperti ini hahaha.." Kwangmin melambatkan temponya agar bisa bercerita, Youngmin memeluk leher Kwangmin dan mengajaknya untuk saling melumat.

"haha itu benar Kwangie~ jika saat itu kau tidak menciumku, mungkin kita tak pernah bersatu seperti ini" Youngmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sarangheyo Youngmin chagi~" hidung mereka beradu, membuat nafas keduanya menerpa hangat.

"nado Kwangie~ umm fas.. faster Kwang.. eunggghhh~"

"yes, your Highness."

+++fin fin fin fin fin fin+++

Uooooooo Banzaaaiiiiiiiii beres juga walau dipaksain end ini. Tadinya bukan begini, tapi daripada panjang lagi, mending ubah lagi dan akhirnya be beressss==' eh sekalian mau Tanya sama semuanya, e pep yang udah ane bikin apa aje ye? Mana judul pada lupa lagi, File yang dulu kaga ada semua di lappy ataupun FD make antivirus avast sih jadi yg bervirus langsung tak hapus, direpaired kaga bisa==' aneh! Dan ane males ngubek catetan page.

Tararengkyu(?) yang udah baca dari awal sampai akhir, Gamsahamnida buat semua memberdeul juga silent readers mau nyempetin baca fanfic abal dan gagal romancenya yang bikin muntah ente sekalian. Huweeee jadi pengen nangis. Oke ane banyak bacot, pay di fanfic berikutnya.

#bow

Wonnie^^;;;;


End file.
